


Building a submissive Pack (draft)

by ract46



Series: Pack Master [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Blood Magic, Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing, Diapers, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Hunters, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Omega!Jackson, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Pack, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadist!Stiles, Season/Series 02, Self-Harm, Shaving, Spanking, Werewolf!Danny, alpha!Derek, beta!Danny, dom!stiles, fae!Stiles, non-canon, omega!Isaac, omega!Scott, painpuppy!Scott, puppy!Matt, sub!Isaac, sub!Jackson, sub!Scott, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jackson begin to find out what it means to be an omega.<br/>Stiles is beginning to discover just what power he holds as the Pack Master, and how it affects the pack and those around them.</p><p>But a new threat has come to Beacon Hills; Gerard Argent, the hunters have reinforcements and Gerard wants retribution.  Can Derek and Stiles build and protect the pack to withstand it, or will they lose everything they have?</p><p>This is a sequel to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/468037/chapters/824920">Claiming a submissive Pack</a>.</p><p>Chapter-8 updated 26-July-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gathering Forces

Scott is running; down on all fours, naked and collared. The leaves on the ground crinkling under and hand and foot as he rushes through the forest, dashing between the trees as he tries to evade his pursuer. The sheen of sweat coating glistening in the moonlight as his body stretches out, his biceps and hamstrings working as hard as he can push them, as he bound towards the Hale house on his hands and feet.

It had started as a training exercise, Stiles insisting that they needed some _non-sexy_ bonding time; he and Derek out running and hunting in the forest around the Hale property. Stiles had driven them to the burnt-out shell of the house, both with their collars around their necks. He had them strip and then sent them out to run and hunt. He was waiting there for them to get back. Scott hoped he was still there; he had their clothes.

He and Derek had shifted and run out from the house for about a couple of miles, they were circling around when Derek tackled Scott and wrestled him down; licking and nipping at him as they tumbled around as they started to make-out. Neither of them wanted a completely non-sexy bonding time. Derek was lying on top of Scott, their erections rubbing against each other; the taste and scent of Derek filling Scott’s senses as Dereks’ tongue thrust into his mouth dominating their kiss, licking along his freshly bitten lips and jawline as he growled ‘ ** _Mine_** ‘.

So engrossed in each other they were almost spotted when they noticed the flickering lights; the scent of wolfsbane caught their noses and they knew that there were hunters tracking towards them.

Derek shifts to his full Alpha form and commands Scott to head back to the house to warn Stiles while he leads the hunters away from the house; away from his Mate and Stiles. Scott’s protest that he wants to stay and help Derek die in is throat at the low warning growl from Derek and he leaps to obey his Mate; his Alpha.

Scott has the house in sight; he is almost there when he hits a trip wire and is pulled off the ground by his feet caught in the snare. His head casting around as he hears the approaching sounds and inhales the odour of wolfsbane; he sees Chris Argent and some other hunters approaching, including Allison. Trapped as he is there is no hope of him escaping the snare and getting to anywhere safe.

\---

Derek is playing with the hunters that are following him; keeping them close and on _his_ _trail_ , making sure that they are _focused on_ _him_ and _aren’t chasing his Mate_. There are four of them; he leads them back off the Hale owned land and into the forest. He’s led them back close to the town when he scent’s another wolf nearby. It’s not one of his pack; not Scott or Jackson, but it is an omega.

Derek needs to lose the hunters and get the other wolf out of his territory; but he can’t risk the hunters heading back and picking up Scott’s trail and tracking him. _He has to deal with them; **he has to protect his Mate**_.

\---

Scott can see the look of disgust in Allison’s eyes; he can hear the lewd remarks of two hunters with Chris and Allison, deriding him as a pathetic animal for being naked, collared and shaved smooth, as they circle around him.

“Actually,” even Chris Argent starts at the sound of Stiles’ voice, “he isn’t _shaved_ smooth,” Scott can see Stiles’ smile and it isn’t friendly, its angry and dangerous, “he uses a depilatory cream.”

“You realise that you’re on private property,” Stiles doesn’t blink as the two _not-Argent_ hunters’ raise their guns at him. He wishes the hunters harassing _his_ pack would point their guns at each other, see how they liked it; he **_really_** wanted them to feel the uncertainty they caused his packmates, to feel the terror of being shot at. _Stiles has to think of them as not-Argent; he recognises the Argents, but hasn’t a clue who the other two are, so their not-Argent_.

“Being owned by rabid dogs doesn’t count,” one of the not-Argent hunters dares to sneer.

“Do you want to test that?” Stiles sneers back; _he doubted that they would expect a sixteen year old boy to stand up to them while they stood their securing their masculinity with the big rifle pointing out in front of them_.

Scott can smell the nervousness creep into the two unknown hunters; Argent is nervous, but has been since Stiles made his presence known.

“After all **_your_** code clearly counts for nothing,” Stiles stares the hunter down, “not when you threaten those that have done no harm and point your guns at teenage boys.”

“We haven’t threatened anyone,” Chris Argent walks towards Stiles, “neither the _beta_ caught in the snare or you,” _Stiles wonders why he refers to Scott as a beta when he knows he’s an omega_ , “we certainly don’t harm humans,” Argent says pointedly to the other two hunters, “We’re just out hunting a _rogue omega_ that is in this area, not a member of the Hale pack who have not contravened the code; and now we’ll leave, I don’t think any of us want the Sheriff to become involved.”

With the hunters attention on her father Allison slips a folded piece of paper into Scott’s hand.

The hunters, including the Argents, leave going back through the treeline. Stiles uncurls his fists; there are flecks of blood under his nails, the skin on his palms is broken. He hadn’t realised he had done that, clenched his fist so tightly that his nails cut through the skin; he hadn’t realised he’d clenched his fists. Stiles frees Scott from the snare lowering him to the ground; as Scott picks himself up they both look at the paper Allison passed to him.

In Allison’s neat handwriting is ‘ _My Granddad is coming to Beacon Hills for my aunts’ funeral. Dad doesn’t think that he is only coming to bury his daughter; he must not find out you are an omega_.’

Stiles wraps an arm around Scott’s waist and pulls him against him.

“Come on; let’s wait in the wreck for your mate to get back.” They walk towards the house.

The sound in the distance of four _rapid_ gunshots grabs their attention; Scott stills against Stiles, a whine and whimper falling from him.

\---

The hunters had surrounded him; each hidden in the undergrowth, the left and right, front and back of him. But they had lost sight of each other; Derek could smell the confusion and fear seeping from them.

He feinted towards one of the hunters, then as he heard his gun being cocked he drop to the left into a dip of land surrounded by a heavy overgrowth of bushes. He heard four shots; then the smell of blood, not his own _and more than one of the hunters_.

Ignoring them he darted out of from the copse of trees and head in the direction of the rogue wolf; it needed to leave his territory.

He bounds through the forest in his alpha form; following the scent of the other wolf as it leads him closer to the town. The smell of the rogue is drawing him to the cemetery; filling him with the need to defend his land, and his Mate, from the intruder; protect them from the threat.

He leaps over the open grave with the human crouched inside and the backhoe toppled over on top of it; landing behind the werewolf a snarl. He growls a roar at it and it turns to him, mouth falling open dropping the flesh it was chewing as it yelps and whimpers like a kicked stray.

This close its scent is strong enough to detect that he is an omega, and is carrying cubs. It stops Derek as he was about to strike; and the rogue takes the opportunity to flee.

Derek turns his attention to the human in the grave; he pulls the backhoe back up onto its tracks and looks down at the human cowering in the corner.

\---

Isaac looked up from the corner of the grave he was crouching in to see a man standing at the edge; a very naked man, a very naked collared man.

“Need a hand?” the naked man asked him; Isaac thought of something he needed a hand with, but he wanted to know what had been digging up the other grave and why the man was naked, and wearing a dog collar. Not that he had a problem with the guy being naked; because he really didn’t.

\---

When Derek nears the house he can sense his Mate’s arousal; smell the tang of it, hear the beat of it in his blood pumping around his body.

Entering the building he sees Stiles sitting in the middle of the raggedy old couch; Scott laid out over his lap. Scott’s erection between Stiles’ legs as Stiles holds both Scott’s hands in the middle of his back with one hand. Stiles is spanking him with his free hand; slowly, steadily, and with force.

“Finally,” exclaims Stiles when he sees Derek enter, “We heard the gunshots over an hour ago, Derek; do you know how on edge your Mate was until I distracted him?” Stiles didn’t stop spanking Scott; turning his ass redder with each SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, landing on his upturned buttocks. Derek’s eyes are riveted to the sight of his Mate; eyes that match the red of Scott’s ass.

“So Derek,” Stiles’ snaps his attention from Scott, “Why did it take you so long to get back here?”

Derek tells them about the hunters, how at least some of them shot each other, about the rogue omega eating part of one of the corpses buried at the cemetery; Stiles concludes that the omega must be the one that Chris Argent said they were hunting, but if he is carrying cubs why is he not with his Mate or his pack? Stiles needs to research some more and find out what is not covered in the book Deaton gave Scott.

But Derek doesn’t mention Isaac Lahey being at the cemetery, or offering him the bite.

\---

Jackson is standing under the spray of his shower; the water raining down and flowing over his back as he looks down over his smooth skin, the definition of his taut muscles enhanced by the removal of his body hair. It doesn’t concern him; his body hair will grow back. It’s not like he actually plans to be a part of McCall and his sicko friends little perverted group. He played along and got what he wanted from them, that was all.

Sure there was sex, he got aroused, it was the sex that was responsible; not Stiles dominating him or Derek dominating him, it wasn’t his submission that caused his arousal; it wasn’t the spanking or the nipple clamps, it was just the sex. It’s doesn’t matter how hard his cock is now thinking back on those four days; though seeing his erect shaft jutting out from his hairless crotch, looking bigger than he remembers, he may just reconsider letting his body hair grow back. He could always claim he did it for an edge in swimming; he is captain of the swim team after all.

As he leans back against the tiles, stroking along the hard smooth length, one hand sliding up to pinch and pull at his nipples he knows the he just played along to get what he wanted, that was all it was; he got the bite and now he has the power, just like McCall.

\---

Danny is livid. Okay, maybe livid is too mild for how incensed he is.

Firstly; he was on his way to see how Jackson was doing, his ex-girlfriend Lydia had been attacked and she was taken to the hospital; and when he gets to the hospital he sees Jackson and Stiles leaving together in Jackson’s Porsche. Only Stiles is driving, and Jackson never lets anyone drive his Porsche.

Secondly; he’s driving past the motel out by the highway and sees Jackson’s Porsche and Jackson handing room keys to Stiles’ _cousin_ ‘ _Miguel_ ‘.

Thirdly; he calls Jackson’s parents as Jackson hasn’t answered any of his text messages or voicemails for the last three or four days; only they inform him he’s at the house in Carmel with Stiles and a couple of other friends, Derek and Scott.

 ** _Who the fuck is Derek_**? _And seriously, didn’t he call Jackson on his crush on either Stilinski or McCall? And Jackson still denied it_.

He’s not sure which one is fucking Jackson, but he is damn sure one of them is; and yeah, Danny has had thoughts of kneeling down and taking Stiles’ cock down his throat or in his ass; but if anyone is fucking Jackson then Danny knows it should be him.

Well, today is the first day back at school after the break; and Danny is gonna make sure he finds out who his Jackson has been taking it from; and make sure Jackson knows just who he belongs to.

Or maybe, _just maybe_ , he should kneel in front of Stiles and show him how attractive he is to gay guys.

\---

Danny doesn’t get find out what Jackson has been up to, or who or he’s been up to it with. Jackson avoids him most of the day; and Danny notices he avoids McCall and Stilinski too, though whenever they are close by he seems to be sniffing the air like he smells something good and can’t get enough of it. _Maybe he should find out what cologne they use_.

The only time Jackson didn’t avoid them was in Harris’ chemistry class, and that was a bit of a revelation. Stilinski and McCall were sitting at their usual desks, McCall in front of Stilinski. Jackson was sitting at the same desk as Danny. When Harris started harassing Stilinski like he always does Stilinksi just shut him down. He stood up and looked Harris right in the eye and told him that the bullying and victimisation stops now or he would report him; that it would cost Harris his job, and that he’d never work as a teacher again.

Harris was actually sneering at him until it was clear that Stilinski wasn’t intimidated by him; the Harris didn’t look as confident. Jackson and Scott both stood up, almost in sync, and said they would corroborate Stilinski’s statement; Jackson pointing out that his father was a lawyer.

Harris was furious, but he backed down; he sets the class a pop quiz and sits angrily at his desk, probably trying to think of some way to strike back at the three of them.

Jackson disappeared after the class; and Danny followed McCall and Stilinski. In the school car park they split up; Stilinski heading to his rust bucket of a jeep and McCall heading to a black Camaro. Sitting on the hood of the Camaro is ‘ _Miguel_ ‘, only Danny hears Scott call him _Derek_ ; and they start making out, right there in the car park.

Danny figures that if Scott and Miguel/Derek are together then Stiles must be the one that was fucking Jackson. He turns to head over to Stiles’ jeep to confront him when he sees Stiles driving out of the car park; Jackson is beside his Porsche and cast a glance to Stiles driving away before he looks longingly over at Scott and Derek.

Danny recalls seeing Jackson and Derek out at the motel; was Derek cheating on Scott with Jackson?

Before Danny decides who to confront and get answers from first he’s left standing in the car park as Scott and Derek are already in the Camaro, Jackson is in his Porsche, and they are driving off in different directions.

\---

Derek and Scott are running through the woods.

Scott can’t remember ever being so happy and content with his life; his Mate is catching up to him when the scent hits him. Running across his path is another wolf that is not a packmate. They collide, tumbling over in tangle of limbs.

Scott hears Derek’s snarl, growling at the strange wolf as it bolts fleeing from the threat of the alpha it has angered. Scott and Derek are giving chase when the stranger is caught in a snare; he is pulled up by his arms.

Scott goes to help him, but Derek drags him away; they watch from a safe distance as a group of hunters crowd around him. Chris Argent is among them; but clearly the one he refers to as Gerard is in charge.

They hear the hatred in Gerard’s tone as he talks about the abomination of creature they’ve caught. The omega werewolf, the thing that is neither man or women; how he talks about it clearly carrying a litter to spawn more of the unnatural animals into the world, spreading their disease.

The wolf begs for him not to harm his cubs; explaining how he had to leave his pack, the alpha had killed his Mate and was going to kill force him to have a miscarriage and lose his cubs so that he would be able to conceive the alpha’s.

He begs for his life, saying how he hasn’t harmed any living human; he only took the livers form the recently deceased as he was starving and needed the nutrition for his cubs. He’d leave the area and find another pack somewhere else.

Gerard ignored everything the wolf said. He draws a sword and slices through the omega’s body, cutting him in half; killing him and his unborn cubs.

Derek pulls Scott tightly against him as they see the rogue wolfs’ guts spill to the ground where he hangs, Scott turns into his embrace and clings to the comfort of his Mate.

“ _We have a code_ ,” Chris stresses as he stands behind Gerard; the scowl etched on his face of anger and disappointment.

“Not anymore,” Gerard stakes his sword in the ground and turns to his son, “Not when they killed my daughter, your sister. I don’t care if they are weak or sickly; if they seem harmless or claim they will never hurt anyone; if they are naive and getting themselves into something they know nothing about. _We kill them. **We kill them all**_.”

\---

Derek took Scott back to his home; Scott’s mom wasn’t working so she was home. He needed to know his Mate was safe while he wasn’t around. Gerard’s words echo in his thoughts, ‘ _I don’t care_ ‘, ‘ _We Kill Them_. _We Kill Them All_.’

Derek knows what he has to do; he has to build his pack, make it strong. **_He’s the Alpha now._** He has to build his pack and protect his Mate; he can’t wait on Stiles deciding who to bring into the pack.

When he got to the abandoned train warehouse he didn’t have to wait long. As he stood at the doors of a rail carriage the flicker of torch light made its way towards him.

Isaac Lahey had decided; _he wanted the bite, he wanted to become a werewolf_.


	2. About Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter has not been beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

Scott is patting dry his smooth body, he’s not gonna rub himself dry, he’s too worked up. He’s hard, he woke up hard. Dreams of pain and pleasure throughout the night, fuelling is desires; dreams of Derek. So he’s patting himself dry, his erection hard and slapping against his abs, his breathing is laboured. He’s so aroused, so wants to grab his cock and find release; but he doesn’t have permission. Not from his Mate, Derek; nor from their Master, Stiles.

Derek wasn’t with him last night; Derek went back to Stiles’ after dropping Scott off at home, Scott had this feeling of apprehension after Derek left and returned to Stiles. There was tension between Derek and Stiles while Scott was there with them. Despite that the couple of hours that Scott had spent there before being brought home nursed and fuelled his dreams. Scott doesn’t know what his Mate did to annoy their Master, but Stiles didn’t allow Scott or Derek to come last night; and clearly told them they were not to come without his permission, if they asked for permission it would be longer before he gave it.

Still, remembering the events of last night only further increases his horniness.

The sheriff was working late, again, so as soon as Scott and Derek arrived Stiles had them strip; Scott was immediately hard. Just being ordered and controlled was arousing him; and his excitement was rousing Derek. Stiles then had them follow him to his room.

Stiles had Derek kneel at the head of the bed, facing the foot of the bed; his ankles were tied to either side of the headboard, his arms stretched above him were cuffed and chained to the eye-hook in the ceiling. With the stretch of his body his abs and pecs stand out, the definition of them clearly shown. Stiles pinches and pulls on Derek’s nipples until they are standing out and stiff, then takes the nipple clamps and closes them around each erect point; a soft moan escapes from Derek around the red rubber ball gag in his mouth as the clamps bite into him, the chain connecting them dropping from Stiles’ fingers and giving a gentle tug.

Scott is kneeling at the foot of the bed watching; he can feel Derek’s arousal without needing to see his Mate’s hard shaft pulled tight against his abs. Scott’s own cock jutting from his smooth body as it drips his want and need to pool on the bed below.

Stiles has Scott crawl towards the centre of the bed, just far enough so that he can just stretch forward and take the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth. The weighted clamps tugging at his nipples as he moves; the jolts of painful pleasure heading straight to his groin and ass making him wet with want.

Stiles slides two fingers into Scott’s lube slicked ass; scissoring them as he thrusts in and out, opening and preparing him. As he lines his cock with Scott’s entrance he warns them both that they are not allowed to come. Then, as he thrusts in Scott moans around the head of Derek’s cock drawing a whimper from him as he fights to control his need to release at the feel of his Mate’s warm moist mouth vibrating around him; the feel and sight and smell of his Mate’s arousal, each of them fuelling the stimulation of the other as Stiles uses them.

As Stiles continued to thrust into him Scott’s cock throbbed with the pull and tug of the clamps on his nipples, he moaned around Derek’s cockhead held between his lips as his need pooled beneath him and he desperately held back his release. The clenching of Derek’s ass and abdominal muscles showing his own strain as he tries to hold back from filling Scott’s mouth with his seed.

Stiles’ thrusts increase in pace and force as he nears the point of no return; the sound of flesh slapping on flesh rising above the needy moans of frustration from Scott and Derek as they fight to hold back their own approaching orgasms.

Stiles abruptly pulls out of Scott’s grasping hole and releases himself over Scott’s back.

Shaking off his recollections Scott quickly finishes drying himself before getting dressed, with some difficulty getting into his underwear; he rushed through breakfast before jumping onto his bike and heading to school.

\---

Derek is lying on the floor of Stiles’ bedroom; he’s on his stomach, naked and collared. His back, ass and upper thighs are marked in angry red welts; have been since last night after he returned from taking his Mate home. Stiles is having breakfast with his dad; he’ll bring Derek something to eat once his dad has gone to bed and before he leaves for school. Lying there he thinks back to the events of the previous night.

He knows Scott picked up on the tension between their Master and himself; but neither Stiles nor Derek told Scott why, but Derek had added to that tension when his jealousy of Stiles, his Master, fucking his Mate bled into his eyes and Stiles saw it.

The jealousy was borne out of the fear that Stiles would get Scott pregnant; when he pulled out of Scott and shot his load over his back it calmed his wolf and him. But Derek knew his earlier actions had already been a step too far in challenging Stiles authority; and that wasn’t something he had planned on doing, it was the instinct of a new alpha.

Stiles had only allowed him to wear his jeans to drive Scott home, the collar had stayed on; it wasn’t the first time Stiles had either of them wear the collar outside, but it was the first time that wasn’t somewhere secluded and unlikely to be seen by someone outside of the pack. Scott’s collar had been put back in the box of toys.

Derek kissed Scott as he dropped him off at his home; really he’d licked and nipped and scented Scott, touching his skin everywhere, his hands roaming over his back, his chest, fisting in his hair. The need, the instinct, to cover Scott with his own scent, and mask Stiles’, overpowering him.

Derek was used to following his instincts, it was a natural to him; but now they were confusing him. He was submissive, as a beta he had always followed the lead of his alpha; Stiles was dominant, when Laura was killed it was instinct, natural, for him to follow Stiles and submit to him and not the wolf that had killed her to become the alpha.

So why was he now pushing at Stiles’ dominance; he knew that despite the alpha instincts he was still submissive and wanted Stiles’ control and guidance. He needed it for him and his pack.

When he returned to Stiles’ he entered through the bedroom window. The smell hit him immediately; he recoiled from it, his eyes flashing red as he emitted a growl rumbling low and deadly.

“ ** _Shut up sourwolf_** ,” Stiles snapped at him as he entered through the bedroom door; his body wet from the shower as he towelled the buzz cut on his head; Derek couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, earning him a snort from Stiles as he continued, “Strip and kneel; but don’t think you’re getting any more _sexytimes_ tonight. Now we deal with your earlier fuck up.”

Derek didn’t move, frozen in place by the scent filling the room.

“ ** _I said strip and kneel_** ,” the forceful tone caused Derek to start.

“Stiles I...” but Derek didn’t get to finish.

“Derek, do not make me angry, not only would you not like me when I’m angry,” Stiles couldn’t resist the reference, “but as I’m about to punish you it really is best that I’m not angry; it’s better that I’m calm and collected.”

Stiles strode over to Derek; the towel draped over his shoulder he reached behind him and shut the window. He looked Derek in the eye and didn’t falter as he commanded him, “You better have those jeans off and be kneeling by the time I finish drying. The rattan cane should have been soaking long enough in the wolfsbane solution by then.”

Stiles turns his back on Derek as he continues to towel the water from his body; clearly just expecting Derek to obey he continues to talk.

“I’ve read the book Deaton gave Scott, you know that,” Stiles rambles on as he rubs the towel over his ass, “But it doesn’t have much info on werewolf Pack Masters, and Google was _so not my friend_ as it just brought me back pages on _True Blood_ and _Alcide Herveaux_ ; so I talk talked to Deaton, and you know what he told me? That for an alpha to submit to a ‘Pack Master’ that it needs to know that the Master is strong enough to lead and guide its pack.” 

Stiles has finished drying, he wraps the towel around his waist, “You already know that I didn’t submit to Peter as the alpha and that I helped you take down Peter, that I helped you avenge Laura and become the alpha; you know that when you were the beta I was able to dominate you. **_Hell_** , your submission showed me what I am capable of Derek.”

Derek knew that Stiles was right; he and his wolf had recognised Stiles’ dominance over him, he knew that Stiles **_wouldn’t_** submit to Peter and stood up to the alpha and helped Derek defeat him and protect his Mate. He needed the structure that Stiles provided as Pack Master. He needed that guidance; and finally the command that Stiles was displaying weakened the Alpha instinct to fight Stiles dominance, he needed to submit.

When Stiles turned back to face Derek he was on his knees; naked save for his collar. Stiles smiled down at him, pleased with his obedience.

“We’ll rest after I have caned you, the wolfsbane should ensure that the welts heal as if you were human. Then in the morning, before I leave for school, we will talk about who the hell you gave the bite to; despite the fact we agreed, **_agreed after you became the alpha Derek_** , that I would decide who got bitten and that it would only be after they submitted to me.”

\---

“You’re unusually quiet?” John Stilinski said, essentially asking Stiles what was wrong.

“Oh, you know, just wondering how long it will take Harris to find a reason to give me detention,” Stiles deflects; he doesn’t expect any further unfair attention from Harris, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do something to actually warrant detention.

Really his thoughts are still fixed to last night. He’d caned Derek; he’d caned him to force his wolf to submit again after its rebellion, on becoming the alpha, of the submission freely given when Derek was still a beta. He’d caned him with a rattan cane that was soaked on a solution of wolfsbane to ensure the marks and cuts could not be healed with his wolfy supernatural healing. And Derek had allowed it; he had wanted to submit, to continue accepting Stiles as his Master.

Stiles had been unsure that Derek would accept the punishment. He had wondered if that in becoming the alpha his submissiveness, the need to be guided and controlled, was waning. Derek had ignited a side of Stiles that he hadn’t known existed; that dominant, assertive and ruthless self that had lurked beneath the person he showed to the world. That dominant-self had claimed the submissive werewolf as his; _and he didn’t want to let go_ , of Derek or the pack.

But that assertive self was shaken by Derek’s disobedience; his seemingly wilful breaking of their agreement. He had been worried Derek would pick up on his self-doubt; from his scent, from his heartbeat. He aimed to distract his alpha pet with the oppressive scent of wolfsbane.

He coated the room with the odour to mask his own; hoping that the scent would deflect Derek enough to cover any skip in his heartbeat. Either his heart didn’t skip a beat or his plan worked; and it probably helped that _despite_ the alpha instinct to be dominant Derek still wanted to be dominated.

The sound of _SWOOSH_ as the cane flew through the air, the _THWACK_ as it landed on Derek’s ass or back, the way his skin coloured, the level of pain he inflicted on Derek; all of it left Stiles cold.

Stiles never wants to have to do that again. He hated it; neither of them became aroused during the caning. Neither of them was supposed to anyway; _it was a punishment_ , it wasn’t intended to be an erotic act. Stiles found nothing erotic in it.

He found it very different to the times he created the sensation of pain for Derek, Scott and Jackson’s pleasure; and his own. When it was the mix of pain and pleasure for their mutual enjoyment the sound and sight of it was different, it was hot. And it was for their mutual enjoyment; Stiles loved that. That was erotic. The way their ass would feel against his palm, the gradual increase of heat, the change of colour as it reddened. The way the colour of Scott’s ass changed differently from Derek’s ass; or Jackson’s.

When Stiles stopped the caning both he and Derek were sobbing; he had reasserted his position as the Master of the Hale Pack, and he really, really, didn’t want to have to do that again. But he knows that if he has to, he will.

He soothed Derek’s back with a lotion before settling him on the floor at the other side of his bed, away from the door. His dad wasn’t due back until morning, but there was no point in taking the risk.

Now as he sat at the kitchen table finishing his breakfast he knew it was time to reiterate the rules to Derek, and find out who he gave the bite to; and whether or not they are going to fit into his pack of wolf pets.

\---

Isaac Lahey woke to find his father still hadn’t returned home; he had seen the cut he inflicted on Isaac’s cheek heal, had asked Isaac ‘What are you?’ not hiding the disgust from his voice. Isaac couldn’t hold back the snarling growl; it was weak and fearful, but his father still fled. Probably to the nearest bar; Isaac was actually grateful he hadn’t come back like he usually did. Isaac normally ended up in the basement when he did.

The whole point of getting the bite from Derek, the reason for becoming a werewolf was to give him the strength the stand up to his father; to not feel the need to cower in fear. But he still feels the need to acquiesce to his father; or anyone he seems to recognise as authoritative, someone self-assured and commanding. _Still feels the need to please them_.

It didn’t seem like anything had changed; not the way he wanted, except maybe the fact he’d heal quicker when his dad had beaten him. He showered, dressed and had breakfast before heading to school.

\---

Scott smells it as soon as he enters the locker room. **_Wolf_**.

After the week spent with Jackson in Carmel at his parents’ vacation home he knows it isn’t Jackson that he can smell. They had licked every part of each other’s body; they had curled up together in bed between Stiles and Derek, noses buried against the crook of the other’s neck.

It wasn’t Jackson’s scent, it was another werewolf; here in the locker room, one of the players on the lacrosse team.

Stiles saw the shocked expression play across Scott’s face.

“What’s up Scotty?”

Scott edges towards him.

“There’s another in here right now,” Scott sniffs the air again.

“Another what?” Stiles already knows what he’s gonna say be he asks him anyway.

“Another werewolf; here in the locker room, and it’s not Jackson.”

Stiles doesn’t tell Scott that he knows, or that he knows it’s Isaac; he doesn’t want the other wolf to overhear him, doesn’t want him freaking out and running off before he has a chance to talk to him. Stiles knows that he also needs to deal with Jackson, he’s deliberately avoiding not only Scott and Derek, but is avoiding him too; and that won’t do, he needs to bring him to heel. It’s a full moon tonight, and it will be Jackson’s first change. Isaac’s too. They will both need to be kept under control.

\---

At practice the coach puts Scott in goal. He’s walking towards the goal trying to figure out a way to find out who the other wolf is. _Derek can’t have given the bite to someone. If he had Stiles would have known, he’d have told Derek to; Derek isn’t to make any werewolves without their Master agreeing or telling him to. So the wolf has to be from another pack, or a rogue like the omega the Argents killed in the woods the other night_.

But how is he gonna work out who the wolf is stuck in goal? He smiles as the thought comes to him; _he won’t stay in goal_.

Scott ran out and tackled Danny to the ground.

“It’s Armani.”

“Huh?” Scott stares down at Danny, startled mid-sniff.

“My aftershave,” Danny replies, holding back from rolling his eyes, “it’s Armani.”

“It’s nice,” Scott smiles down at him as the coach threatens him with suicide runs if he doesn’t stay in goal.

“So Scott,” Danny holds his hand out for Scott to help him up, “I couldn’t help notice you making out with the guy driving the black sports car the other day,” Danny stopped himself from saying ‘making out with the hot guy’; it may be what he was thinking but he isn’t going to admit it, “I take it he was with you, Stiles and Jackson up at Carmel, yeah?”

Scott barely gets a ‘ _Derek, yeah_ ‘ out in reply before Coach Flinstock is yelling at them that ‘ _they aren’t at a tea dance in the Hamptons to chit-chat_ ‘. They exchange a look that says everything about the coach’s off the wall comment before Scott runs back to the goal.

Jackson is the next player to reach the front of the line; he passes the player in front of the goal easily and rounds on Scott tripping him as he shoots into the back of the net; Jackson lands on top of Scott pinning him to the ground.

“What were you saying to Danny?” Jackson snarls down at him; his demeanour softening as he sees the hurt puppy look in Scott’s eyes.

“He was asking about Derek and whether he was with me and Stiles with you at the house in Carmel.” Scott is confused, he doesn’t know what Jackson is so upset about him talking to Danny for when there is another wolf about that isn’t one of them; isn’t part of the pack.

“Stay away from Danny, he’s **_nothing_** to do with you or Derek; **_I’m nothing to do with you or Derek_**. I got what I wanted from you and now I’ll look after myself.” Jackson growls as he turns and walks away; Scott is left staring after him. He didn’t get to ask if he knew who the rogue wolf was, or ask what he meant about being ‘ _nothing to do with him and Derek_ ‘; of course he’s to do with them, _he’s part of the pack._

Scott’s attention is forcefully drawn to the next player, the scent of him is unmistakable; _this is the wolf_.

They charge towards each other, leaping into each other’s path as they close the distance between them, turning and landing with a snarl at the threat as they hold the other’s golden eyes.

Scott starts as he recognises something in the scent, so strong and familiar to him now that he is this close to the other wolf; Isaac Lahey. He smells _almost_ like his mate, like Derek. His eyes widen with at the thought, _did Derek give Isaac the bite? Does Stiles know? Stiles didn’t seem to know about the other wolf; neither of them told Scott that Derek had created another wolf after Jackson, when did Isaac submit to Stiles to be allowed to get the bite?_

“Please,” Isaac pleads with Scott, “don’t tell them about me.”

Scott looks around, confused at what Isaac means; _don’t tell who?_ Then he sees the Sheriff and a deputy heading towards them.

\---

Stiles has Scott listen in on what his father is saying to Isaac; his dad has been killed in an automobile accident, he was driving under the influence. CPS are making arrangements for him until relatives can be contacted.

“Stiles, sir,” Scott anxiously pleads with him, “it’s the full moon tonight; Isaac can’t be left with Child Services...”

“I already know about Derek being a naughty dog, I punished him last night after he got back from dropping you home; I’ll take care of things with my dad about Isaac. He and Jackson will both need to be under control tonight.”

Stiles manages to talk privately with his dad, the Sheriff, explaining the delicate nature of the situation regarding Isaac; _he’s newly werewolf’d, it’s the full moon and he needs to stay with the pack or he’ll lose control and scare, or worse, probably worse, the muggles_. Somehow the Sheriff gets the ‘ _muggles_ ‘ reference and is able to make arrangements for Isaac to stay with _his friend_ , Scott, and his mom until any other relatives of Isaac can be contacted. Isaac isn’t sure if he has any.

\---

Stiles is running later than he planned. He’s only just leaving the house after being delayed at school with detention, _and at what point did creepy sword wielding, werewolf bifurcating, grandpa Argent become the school’s principal_. He is on his cell phone to Derek; giving him instructions to ensure that Scott and Isaac as safe during the full moon, and that he expects Isaac to be as smooth as his other omega’s. Stiles is heading to deal with Jackson and take him to Scott’s; Mrs McCall is on a late shift.

“Stiles, I wanted to talk to you about Jackson.” Danny is leaning against Stiles’ jeep; his first thought is ‘ _what the fuck_ ‘ followed by ‘ _get your ass off my baby_ ‘. Stiles doesn’t actually say anything; he just raises his eyebrow and enjoys the submissively guilty look on Danny’s face as he practically jumps away from the jeep, and Stiles can’t help the smirk as he thinks ‘ _maybe Danny could help keep Jackson in line while he’s on his knees beside him_ ‘ as he throws the bag he was carrying into the back of the jeep.


	3. First Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Jackson's and Isaac's first full moon; and Stiles discovers something about the powers of the Pack Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd / proof-read and all mistakes are my own.

Isaac is nervous; nervous and afraid. Scott can tell; his heart is beating faster than it would if he was relaxed and the scent of it is leaking off him, changing the sweet, citrus and spicy scent that’s a milder lighter reminder of Derek’s scent to something less pleasant. It makes him want to comfort Isaac and calm his heartbeat; alter his mood so that his scent returns to the mild sweet and spicy mix.

His mom is showing Isaac the spare room, the one across the hall from his own, but he knows that once Derek is here the three of them will spend the night in his own room. Scott knows that they will need to be together; **_he_** will need them to be together.

He can hear his mom and Isaac coming back down the stairs.

“So, I’ve changed the bedding and we’ve got Isaac’s things moved into the room; I’ve left money on the counter for you guys to order in pizza or something,” his mom stops mid flow; she must see something in his expression, “What?”

“Nothing,” Scott’s answer is automatic; he doesn’t want to talk about it, not with his mom.

“Don’t give me that, I can tell; you’ve gotten really bad at hiding things from me lately.” His mom fixes him with a look that is a mix of exasperation and a scowl; and he knows that he hasn’t really gotten bad at hiding things from her. There is a lot, really a lot, that she doesn’t know.

“Isaac will be sleeping with Derek and me, well not sleeping, but he will need to stay in my room tonight with Derek and me, ‘cause he’s gonna need his alpha to keep him in line during the full moon, and while I have more control I may lose it over my mate being with another omega instead of me so we’ll need to all stay together.”

Scott looks at the two shocked faces looking at him; thankfully Isaac is behind his mom and she doesn’t see his blanched expression, which he has schooled to blank when she looks between the two of them. The doorbell rings before his mom can respond. It’s Derek; he’s brought burgers and ribs.

“I’m gonna...” Melissa flusters as she looks around the room at the three of them, “I’m gonna... I... I’m gonna be late for my shift, see you in the morning.” She rushes out the door.

Derek frowns, looking to his two omegas for an explanation.

“I think Scott just told his mom we’d be having a threesome in his room,” Isaac deadpans.

“Just as well I brought a lot of protein then,” Derek replies holding up the bags of burgers and pork ribs, “to keep our strength up.”

\---

Jackson focused the camera on the centre of his bed, making sure to get the whole of the bed in shot. He’s not sure what all of the cables and bits of equipment attached to the camera are, but Matt showed him what he needed to know to work the thing and video what he wants.

He strips off his clothes and takes in the view of himself in the mirror. He can’t help the smirk that forms; he knows he looks good. Stiles certainly appreciated his body when they were in Carmel. He looks down at his hands, curling his fingers in as he imagines what they will look like when he changes; looking into the mirror he bares his teeth as visualises his fangs. He wonders if he’ll still look good to Stiles when in his werewolf form; then scowls at himself for being an idiot. _It won’t matter; he won’t need Stiles, Derek or Scott. He’ll take care of himself._

He has no intention of getting himself bonded to some beta or alpha; when his heat comes he’ll lock himself in his room and take care of his own heat until it passes. Even if that means an on-line trip to buy a piece of silicone, he recalls Stiles mentioning a web-site that sold a ‘ _werewolf_ ‘ dildo that was complete with knot; at least he shouldn’t need to buy lubricant too. It’s not like his heat will be anything like Scott’s; he’s not gonna be taking anything to suppress it, and as long as he doesn’t let any guy fuck him he won’t need to take those pills Scott does every day to reduce the chance of getting pregnant.

_That’s a plan that’ll work; he can live without the feel of Stiles or Derek inside him again, right? Dude, seriously that was only to get the bite; why is he even questioning himself? So he got the bite at the start of the week, the rest of the week didn’t mean anything...right?_

He checks the camera is recording and flops back onto the bed and settles himself; this is the start of history in the making, the start of the new Jackson Whittemore. All he has to do is to wait for the change to start.

\---

“Dude,” Danny tries to push himself further back into the seat of the jeep, “Are you sure you should be driving so fast with your dad being sheriff an’all?”

Stiles doesn’t answer him; doesn’t even acknowledge that he spoke. He’s not sure why Stiles got so riled up when he mentioned Jackson paying Matt to borrow one of his video cameras for the night.

Stiles was immediately on the phone, walking out of range of him being able to hear the conversation; he wasn’t that far away but Stiles was talking so low he’s surprised the person on the other end could even hear him.

Next Stiles is ordering him into the jeep; and he obeys him without a second thought. _What the fuck? So maybe he’d had a few fantasies of being on his knees in front of Stiles, but most of the time he’d fantasied about having Jackson on his knees, or over his lap, obeying him; and for the moment he’s just gonna ignore that twitch in his pants reaction to the tone and command of Stiles telling him to ‘get in the jeep’._

\---

Isaac is a little shell-shocked; Derek just told him that they’ll be removing his body hair from the neck down. 

When he told him about werewolves he said about how the bite could kill instead of turn you; he mentioned the hunters and how they had killed all of his family, how they hunted werewolves and didn’t all follow the code of only hunting those that harmed humans; he explained about alphas, betas and omegas and how if he was omega he’d go into heat, would need to have a beta or alpha _mate_ with him, that he could become pregnant from the mating. He even explained that while he was an alpha he was submissive and that he and his pack had a Master; that all of his pack submitted to the Pack Master. 

And really, Isaac had been okay with all of that; he’d still seen it as way of escaping from his dad. Now his father was dead; now he was wondering if this was something he still wanted.

“It burns a little,” Scott says as Isaac follows him up the stairs to Scott’s bedroom, “but you’re a werewolf like me, so it won’t be as bad as it was for Jackson; he was still human when we removed his body hair.”

\---

Stiles follows Danny in through the door to Jackson’s house; he was lucky that Danny had a key, apparently Jackson had asked him to get it back from Lydia.

“Are you sure we should be breaking into Jackson’s parents’ house?” Danny asks looking back at Stiles.

“We’re not breaking in,” Stiles replies the expression on his face saying ‘ _don’t be stupid_ ‘, “You have a key to the house.”

Stiles follows Danny to Jackson’s room; they hear the low growl coming from the other side of the door and Stiles pushes forward in front of Danny entering the room.

Danny stills at the sight before them; crouched naked on the bed, claws digging into the bedding, tawny coloured fur covering his upper body and face, _is that really Jackson staring at the camera?_ Jackson sniffs the air and his amber eyes turn to Stiles as he walks towards the camera.

“You’ve been a bad puppy,” Stiles intones as he puts the bag he brought from home down and switches the camera off, “and a very narcissistic one, staring at yourself in the camera and the mirror.” Stiles turns to Danny, “Close the door.” Danny instantly closes door.

Stiles walks around to the side of the bed, ignoring the low growl emitting from Jackson as his amber omega eyes track him. He picks up the fitness magazine from the top of the bedside cabinet and rolls it up tightly.

Jackson can’t endure the turmoil raging inside him. Becoming a werewolf was supposed to break him free from these emotions of needing to please others; it was supposed to make him the strong independent person that his parents expect him to be. Instead he is in his bedroom with two of the people that he feels the most need to please; _his best friend and his Master,_ **_no, not his Master_** , **Stiles**. The strong scent of something sweet and spicy filling the room, making it difficult for him to think; making his instinct to obey, to please Stiles, almost overpowering, he has to fight it.

Jackson lunges at Stiles, his claws outstretched and slicing through skin.

\---

The warm water runs down over his face; splashing out over his jawline to land on his chest as the hands on him wipe away the burning sensation of the cream, washing the last of his body hair from him.

Isaac tilts his head down out of the stream of water, and opening his eyes looks into Scott’s golden irises.

“Why do I smell something citrus, sweet and spicy when I’m around you or Derek?” Isaac asks as Scott runs his hand over his chest, brushing his fingertips over his nipples, wiping the last hairs from him.

Scott frowns at the question; Isaac shouldn’t smell that from either of them, just as he shouldn’t smell that sweet spicy _lemony_ scent from Isaac. But he does; and it confuses him, Derek is his Mate.

“I don’t know,” Scott answers as he continues to run his hands over Isaac’s chest and abs, down to his newly smooth pubis, “I smell the lemony, sweet and spicy scent from Derek because he’s my Mate, it mixes with his smoky, earthy forest scent. I smell like that to him, well not the smoky, earthy forest.” Scott chews at his bottom lip before continuing, “I smell the lemony, sweet and spicy scent from you too, under the earthy, grass and pine scent. I don’t know why, ‘cause we can’t be Mates, _two omega’s can’t be Mates and Derek_ ** _is_ my Mate**. So I don’t know why I smell like that to you, or you smell like that to me.”

Scott’s hands never left Isaac’s body while they talked still standing under the flow of water from the showerhead; his hands roaming over Isaac’s chest, his abs, and the back of his fingers brushing the lightly over the base of his cock where his erection jutted out from his pelvis.

“I should do you now,” Isaac softly said.

“What?” Scott was confused and aroused by the thoughts of what Isaac could mean by ‘ _do you_ ‘.

“Derek said I was to use the cream on you once you had removed my hair,” Isaac stated picking up the tube of Nair, and sniffing at the increased lemon scent in the air between them, “not that I see any hair to remove.”

“Right,” Scott blushes as he feels the increased wetness between his ass cheeks, knowing it isn’t due to the water from the shower, and smells the scent of his arousal wrapped around them.

\---

Derek pulls the trunk out from under Scott’s bed; it’s small, but it doesn’t need to be any bigger. Not yet anyway. It holds a small collection of the toys that Stiles has acquired for them; the rest are in the larger trunk that Stiles has in his bedroom.

Derek feels the pull and stretch of his skin as he reaches up pulling his t-shirt over his head. The twinge of pain from the movement as his skin tugs at the welts on his back. Scott hasn’t seen the marks that Stiles has left on him; he hasn’t told Scott about the punishment he received from Stiles for giving the bite to Isaac, not yet, but he will need to when he sees the welts over his ass, back and thighs. They are healing, but slowly, just as Stiles intended.

It, _the punishment_ , had led to Stiles discussing the pack dynamic with him; of them understanding their places in the pack. Stiles is the Pack Master, Derek will submit to him and obey him; but Derek is the Alpha, and the wolves he makes - _with Stiles’ permission, he will not give the bite to another without Stiles’ permission_ \- will be submissive to Derek and Stiles.

One point that Stiles was very adamant on, and Derek was relieved about, Stiles would not allow the omegas to be treated like some other, _most other packs_ , treated their omegas; as sex slaves, to be used by any of the pack, whenever and however the betas wanted. They were used and bred to give the pack as many cubs as possible. Stiles was not allowing that to happen with their omegas.

Now, knowing that Stiles can control his alpha dominant nature, guide him as he needs, Derek is happy with the structure. He is naturally submissive, was never intended to be an alpha; he could never control the dominant instincts of the alpha without Stiles as his Master. That would have lead him to be almost as much of a threat as his uncle had been; though some other dominant beta could have easily come and taken over as alpha; and he didn’t want to think of what would have become of Scott, Jackson and Isaac then.

Derek has been waiting on his omegas longer than he expected; they are still in Scott’s bathroom, he can smell the arousal from them. He recognised the attraction in their scents; even his own attraction, Isaac smelled like a Mate. He had discussed Isaac’s unexpected scent with Stiles. 

His Master told him that he’d read in Deaton’s book that there were rare instances of an Alpha having more than one Mate, usually only two; and that each Mate of the Alpha would also be Mates. It was something that Stiles had read and discussed with Deaton. Apparently it was more common in packs with a Shaman, or a Pack Master. Those packs tended to be more polyamorous.

Derek finished stripping; he folded his clothes and placed them on the chair. The scent of arousal from the bathroom he couldn’t ignore any further; the shower hadn’t been running for at least fifteen minutes, and Scott and Isaac were still in there.

He entered the bathroom. Scott and Isaac held each other in a tight embrace, their hardened shafts trapped between them rubbing against their smooth bodies; mouths locked together as their tongues fought for dominance of the others mouth.

Derek was happy that his Mates were getting along, but...

“ ** _Who gave you permission to make-out?_** “ Scott and Isaac flew apart at the growl from Derek, “ _And you better not have intended to take things any further._ “

\---

Stiles wished Jackson would stop fighting his own submissive needs and accept his role in the pack allowing himself to be the submissive omega he is; as he curled his fingers into his bleeding palm, balling his hand into a fist, he also hoped that Danny didn’t freak out and could accept being, and want to be, part of his pack. Stiles struck Jackson on the nose with the rolled up magazine; it startled Jackson, making him stand there, his amber eyes staring at him in surprise.

“You’re a very naughty wolf,” Stiles berated him, his voice more self-assured and calm that it ought to be facing a wolf that had just slashed through his palm with its claws, “and you need to be punished.”

At Stiles’ commanding tone and demeanour Jackson lowered his head; a small whimper escaping at the chastisement, but Stiles can see that Jacksons’ eyes are tracking the hand dripping blood with a hungry look.

“Danny, can you find me something to bandage this up with,” Stiles looked over to where Danny still stood; looking slightly less shell-shocked than Stiles expected, “I don’t think it needs stiches, but I’ll get Deaton to check it in the morning.”

“Sure,” Danny heads into Jackson’s bathroom, returning with a first aid kit.

“You,” Stiles returns his attention to Jackson, “on your knees and then don’t move.” Stiles’ tenor and bearing are still authoritative; but it doesn’t stop Jackson edging towards him, eyes still on the hand one of his claws sliced into.

“ ** _Now Jackson_** ,” Stiles musters all the command he can to his voice, “ _be an obedient little werewolf pup and **get on your knees!**_ “ Jackson immediately drops into position with another whimper of regret.

Stiles sits on the bed; Danny kneels in front of him, and taking his hand begins to clean the wound before bandaging it.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t take you to the hospital to get this cut cleaned and stitched?” Danny asks as he kneels there; Stiles is sure there is more genuine concern in Danny’s voice than he expected.

“No hospital,” Stiles says, “we can’t leave Jackson on his own, and any explanation we give as to what happened will still raise the suspicions of the hunters.”

“Hunters?” Danny raises his head from the task of bandaging Stiles hand; he carefully cleaned the wound and he’s doing a very good job of applying the bandage.

As Danny finishes bandaging the wound Stiles explains to him that werewolves are real; _obviously_ , they have a naked werewolf kneeling there in the bedroom with them; that there are werewolf hunters that are supposed to follow a code, but that not all of them do; that there are three types of werewolf, Alpha, Beta and Omega; that Jackson is an omega, it’s his first full moon; that either you are born a werewolf or to become one you need to get bitten by the Alpha, that if the bite doesn’t turn you it kills you. That he, one Stiles Stilinski, is the Pack Master of the werewolf pack here in Beacon Hills; all the wolves in the pack, including the Alpha are submissive to him.

Danny listens to it all. Jackson doesn’t move.

“It explains so much,” Danny says as he ties the final knot in the bandage and looking up into Stiles eyes, “Scott and Derek are the other werewolves in the pack, right?”

“And we have a werewolf sub here that needs punished for thinking he could control himself on a full moon without his Alpha or Master to keep him in check,” Stiles doesn’t confirm Danny’s assertion; he knows he doesn’t need to, Danny knows he’s right.

“So Danny, given I’ve got one hand out of commission,” Stiles raises his bandaged hand, “how would you like to help me keep Jackson under control tonight?”

Danny looks over at the kneeling naked werewolf, the friend he has fantasied having on his knees to spank and fuck; he can see Jacksons’ cock starting to fill and rise, the rim of amber around his lust blown pupils.

“What do I need to do?” Danny asks with a smirk.

“ ** _Exactly_** what **_I_** tell you to,” Stiles replies directing him to the collar and cuffs in the bag he dropped by the camera.

\---

Derek knows that Isaac is scared, this is new to him.

Not just being a werewolf; but being sexual with another male, and the BDSM. **_Especially_** the BDSM; that is what is spiking the fear in his scent. After the abuse that Isaac suffered at the hands of his father he needs to take this slowly with him. But Isaac’s scent also registers his desire for this despite his fear; ** _for all of this_** , _and Derek doesn’t like to think that it in part could be related to conditioning from the abuse Isaac received from his father_.

Isaac became an omega because of how submissive he is, and of how much he is inclined towards a BDSM relationship; specifically as a masochist. Like Scott and Jackson; each to different degrees and with slightly different needs. If they were born omega werewolves they wouldn’t necessarily be masochists, but they would still be submissive.

Derek was a beta because while he is submissive he doesn’t gain pleasure from the physical pain in-and-of itself; it is from the acceptance of the pain from being dominated that he enjoys. And while he is submissive Derek is still more than capable of ‘topping’ those that are less dominant than he himself is. _Just as well really as that is what both his Mates need_.

He has a collar around both Scott’s and Isaac’s necks, their hands are cuffed and attached to the D-ring at the back of the collars; keeping them at the back of their necks.

Scott is on the bed, on his knees at the foot of the bed, his legs spread and his head turned to the side as it rests on the bed. His ass is open and displayed; his slick leaking from his puckered entrance, running down his thighs and over his balls coating the freshly smoothed skin of his sack with a sheen.

Isaac is stood behind Scott, looking down at his vibrating, needy form on the bed before him. He is held tight in Derek’s arms; Derek is pressed against him, the tip of his cock is pressing into the small of Isaac’s back, his hard shaft resting in the cleft of Isaac’s ass cheeks.

“See how needy our Mate is,” Derek coos into his ear as he slides a couple of fingers through the slick coating Scott’s balls, up and over his asshole that seems to try and grasp them inside.

“Please, Derek, please...” Scott whimpers in need and desperation, trying to push back onto Derek’s fingers as he pulls them away.

Isaac’s tongue runs over his dry lips, his own hard dripping length twitching; his claws scrape at the back of his head and his fangs bite into to his lips at his growing desire. As he writhes against Derek’s grasp in carnal want he brushes the length of Derek against his back and in the crevice of his ass, drawing a low growling purr from Derek that vibrates through him.

“Want to taste our Mate?” Derek whispers in Isaac’s ear; he brings his slick coated fingers to Isaac’s lips; his head surges forward, his lips clamp around Derek’s fingers as he sucks them into his mouth; his tongue tasting the need of Scott.

“So Isaac,” Derek nuzzles against his ear as he pulls his fingers from his mouth, “ready to help satisfy our Mate, and your own, needs?” Derek brushes his fingers over Isaac’s nipples as he trails a hand down his body, “I know he’ll want to help you when you hit your heat and your wanton need slicks so easily from you.”

“Please,” Isaac barely answers.

“Then this is what I’m going to do; firstly, I’m going to slide you up underneath Scott, so that your crotch is in his face, and your face is at his.” Derek slides them into position.

“You can suck and lick each other’s cock and balls; **_but do not come until I give permission_** ,” Derek informs them as he rummages in the trunk.

“Secondly, because I know how much Scott enjoys this,” he says to Isaac, “I’m going attach these two pairs of chained nipple clamps to your nipples. This chained pair I’ll attach to your left nipple and Scott’s left nipple; the other pair to both of your right nipples.”

“Then I’m going to spank Scott before I fuck him,” Derek says as he allows the first clamp to bite into Isaac’s skin as it closes; Isaac moans around Scott’s hardness in his mouth as Derek pulls the chain as he attaches the other clamp to Scott’s nipple.

“Then, once my knot has reduced,” Derek closes the first clamp of the second pair to Scott’s other nipple, pulling the chain as he runs his fingers over the length of it towards Isaac’s nipple, “I’m going to roll you both over, spank your ass red before I loosen you up and make sure you’re well lubed to fuck you, and push my knot into you.”

Derek closes the last clamp on Isaac’s nipple; causing him to close his eyes and push up into Scott’s mouth.

“Remember,” Derek reiterates as lands the first slap on Scott’s ass, “no coming until I give permission.” 

\---

Jackson is lying back on the bed; there is an O-ring metal gag in his mouth, the leather straps buckled behind his head. His hands are cuffed behind his back, a metal chain connecting the leather wrist cuffs to the collar around his neck.

Danny is sliding his hard length through the O-ring into Jackson’s waiting mouth as he pulls Jackson’s legs up towards him giving Stiles, Jackson’s Master... _their Master?_ , access to Jackson’s heated, reddened and bruised ass.

Jackson is still partially wolf’d out; but since Danny spanked him, and Stiles used the paddle on him, he’s calmed down a lot. Not so growly; but Stiles still insisted on the O-ring before Danny was allowed to face-fuck Jackson while Stiles ploughs Jackson’s ass.

Danny was allowed to keep Stiles hard while he was attaching the collar and cuffs to Jackson. Danny underestimated Stiles when he was fantasising; kneeling between Stiles’ legs and swallowing as much of that length as he could was way better in reality.

He leans forward as Stiles places the forearm of his bandaged hand behind Danny’s neck; Danny leans into the kiss as Stiles’ tongue dominates his mouth, and Stiles pulls on the chain connecting the nipple clamps between his and Jacksons’ bitten nubs.

Stiles jackhammers into Jackson’s ass before pulling out and shooting over Jacksons’ untouched cock, balls and lower abdomen; giving permission of Danny and Jackson to come. Danny pulls out of Jackson’s mouth as ordered and shoots his load over Jackson’s chest before he starts to rub their loads together into Jackson’s skin.

Stiles removes the clamps from Danny’s nipples before sucking on them and playing with them between his fingers to get the blood flowing; he pulls him into another kiss before removing the O-ring gag from Jackson and repeating the removal of the clamps from the wolf.

He leaves Jackson in the collar and cuffs, settling him in the middle of the bed. He and Danny clean up, but leave their drying come coating Jackson, before settling themselves on either side of omega.

As Danny and the wolf sleep beside him Stiles can’t quite drift off. Something is running around his thoughts keeping his brain overly active.

At then encounter with the hunters in the woods Stiles had drawn blood when he dug his nails into his palms; at that point he’d ‘ _wished the hunters harassing his pack would point their guns at each other, see how they liked it_ ‘. The ones chasing Derek had, and shot each other.

Earlier tonight when Jackson cut open his palm, had drawn blood, he had ‘ _wished Jackson would stop fighting his own submissive needs_ ‘ and he’d wished ‘ _that Danny didn’t freak out_ ‘ and that he would ‘ _want to be part of his pack_ ‘.

Jackson did stop fighting and submit to him; Danny didn’t freak out and also submitted to him.

There’s only one conclusion that Stiles can draw. He’s played Dragon Age; he’s a **Maleficar, a _blood mage_**.

\---

“ ** _He’s a fucking werewolf!_** “ Matt can’t quite believe what he sees on the screen, but the camera doesn’t lie. He just watched the recording playback; here in his car on his phone. _Jackson Whittemore clearly turned into a werewolf_ , and before the camera was turned off _he is sure he heard Stilinski’s voice_.

He just doesn’t know what to do with what he saw and heard.


	4. The Morning After

Melissa McCall backed out of the room; that was not what she had been expecting, at all. There are more than three people in Scott’s bed. She’s not sure how, the bed is not that big, and she’s not sure who. She didn’t want to look too closely. There is only so much she can deal with.

She was still coming to terms with Scott being a _werewolf_ ; **_a freaking werewolf!_** She had thought they only existed in books and films. Then she finds that her son is one. Not only is he a werewolf, he is _having sex_ with another, _older_ , male werewolf; Derek Hale. ‘ _His Mate_ ‘ he says; _it’s for life_ , like werewolf marriage. _He’s only seventeen_. He’s not old enough to know what is ‘ _for life_ ‘.

_What happened to him being in love with Allison? Did their falling out have anything to do with her father being... and her aunt, okay her whole family, being these hunters?_

And isn’t that just another scary thought. He’s a sophomore in high school; he should be worrying about his grades and getting into college, not looking over his shoulder worrying if he’s gonna be shot and killed by some hunter, or worrying if he’s gonna lose control and hurt or kill someone. _This shouldn’t be his life_.

Then last night he had said that Isaac would be ‘ _sleeping_ ‘ with Derek and him; and made it clear that sleep wasn’t what they would be doing. Well they are werewolves and apparently don’t sleep on the night of a full moon. But this morning there are more than the three of them in Scott’s bed; and she can’t help but worry that Derek Hale is forcing them into something that they don’t want to be a part of. Isaac was definitely nervous last night. Maybe she shouldn’t have left last night; but she had to go to work.

She just doesn’t know what to do. The only other person that knows about them being werewolves is John Stilinski, the Sheriff; and if either of them tries to talk to anyone else about _this_ then their sanity will be questioned.

Right now she is tired; it has been a long hard shift at the hospital. She’ll sleep. Then she’ll think on what to do about her concerns; because she has to protect her son, and Isaac. She needs to be certain that Derek Hale is not abusing them.

**\---**

“Scott,” Isaac sleepily sighs, “I think your mom thinks you’re a slut.”

Isaac is at the edge of the bed, laying half on Derek. Scott is on the other side of Derek, also laying half on him. Scott and Jackson are in the centre of the bed, back to back. Jackson is laying half on Stiles. Danny is at the other edge of the bed, laying half on Stiles’ other side.

“I was trying to ignore the fact she came in the room,” Scott groans in reply to Isaac’s comment.

Jackson snickers; earning a growl and slap on the back of the head from his Alpha. Derek knows that his Mate’s mother doesn’t trust him; her scent sour with wariness when he is around, her eyes always on him. He feels Stiles’ eyes on him; then gentle carding of fingers through his hair. Looking over he sees Stiles outstretched arm, fingers in his hair and concerned, tired, half-lidded eyes turned in his direction.

“Sleep,” Stiles grunts, “it’s Saturday morning and Danny and I need our rest, and unlike the rest of you, with your freaky werewolf stamina, we are mere humans. I want my brain functioning properly when I go talk to Deaton; and to be able to think of an appropriate punishment for Jackson, for thinking he could deal with his first full moon alone. Silly pet.”

Jackson holds on tighter to Stiles; his hand curling around Danny’s arm griping onto him too, as he wonders just what his punishment will be. He’s also wondering how he is getting home; he was still wolfed out when Stiles and Danny brought him here, so he doesn’t have any clothes with him.

**\---**

Melissa is nervous. Scott was out and his bedroom empty when she awoke; a note saying he was with Isaac and Derek. She needed someone to talk to; so she called and arranged to meet for coffee. A coffee date; she said nearly those very words, ‘ _it’s a date_ ‘, before hanging up the phone. She arrived a little early; now she was sitting in the café waiting. They were going to have lunch and talk, before he started work; she had the day off, just as well with the double shifts she had coming up.

She’s nervous; fidgeting in the seat, her hands busy and her mind racing and wandering. She had taken a table at the window so she saw him as he arrived.

She smiled up at him as John Stilinski walked straight to the table, a lot of the uncertainty and fear receding now he’s here; someone she can talk to about what’s going on with their kids. He takes the seat opposite her, and after exchanging the polite pleasantries of ‘ _hello, how are you, I’m fine_ ‘ they placed their order.

“So was Stiles still with Scott?” John asked as the waitress left their table, “He left a note saying that he was picking up Jackson and they were having a sleepover at yours with Scott, Derek and Isaac; _Pack Business_ , and with it being the full moon.”

“I don’t know,” she’s looking down at the table as she replies; feeling so nervous and uncertain again, will he think she’s worrying about nothing, “but when I looked in Scott’s room when I got home there was definitely more than Scott, Derek and Isaac in the bed.”

And then she lets out all her fears and worries; tells him of her concerns over Derek being older than them, that they have only just turned seventeen, that Derek having sex with her son when he ‘ _goes into heat_ ‘ is still statutory rape and if it wasn’t for the fact they are _werewolves_ Derek Hale would have been arrested already, and what if he’s coercing them into this, maybe _forcing them to become like him_ and... she can feel the rising panic drain from her as he takes her hand; she looks up, taking her gaze from the table to his face, the concern evident in his eyes.

“I had the same thoughts,” John says, his voice calm and the small smile at the corners of his mouth genuine and caring, “the same worries as you; so I talked to Deaton, since he seems to know about this stuff. I know he didn’t tell me everything; gut instinct and working in law enforcement for twenty years told me that he kept the answers to what he thought I could handle. Which was probably just as well; while I didn’t really understand it all I got that this mate...” he was going to say ‘ _thing_ ‘, but it seems crass, “that them being mates is real, for them it is a biological instinct and finds ‘ _the one_ ‘; and it is for the rest of their lives. I don’t think Derek is forcing their relationship; if I understood Deaton, the bond they share as mates means they really care for each other. They also are more tactile, they need a lot of touching between the members of the pack for comfort; like puppy piles Deaton said, but he warned me not to refer to it as that in front of them.”

“Thanks John,” Melissa squeezed his hand, it was good to know that she wasn’t alone in struggling to understand the strangeness that had become their lives, “It’s good to have someone I can talk to about it.”

“Anytime; it’s weird, and I don’t understand it, but I’m trying to accept it,” John smiles at her, “I could lend you the book Deaton gave me, it might help explain some stuff.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Melissa lets out a laugh, “maybe I should order some PFLAG books too, with my son werewolf married to Derek.”

“If you do I may want to borrow them at some point, after all if Scott ends up in a gay relationship, why not Stiles,” John says, startling the waitress who almost drops tray as she places their order on the table.

They don’t notice the man sitting at the opposite side of the café from them; using the last of his drink to take some pills from a small pill box. Gerard Argent has gotten good a blending into the background, he was too far away to overhear their conversation; they had kept their voices low, if anyone had been close enough they wouldn’t have talked so openly.

But Gerard can lip read, and he had a perfect view with them framed against the light from the window. Now he knows why McCall and his granddaughter broke up; _he’s the alpha’s slutty bitch boy all ripe for breeding_ , and the prefect way of taking away everything Derek Hale cares about.

**\---**

Stiles stares open mouthed at Deaton.

Really, did he have to be so blunt about it, couldn’t he have sugar-coated it just little?

His blood had been the spark to enact his will; blood magic. Normally Stiles would be ecstatic to be told he was right; he almost gave a fist bumped and shouted ‘ _Yes_ ‘, then the implications sank in.

He couldn’t really say that he cared about the hunters that had shot each other; they were hunting his pack so as far as he was concerned they got what they deserved. Jackson and Danny on the other hand; he wanted Jackson to accept his submissive nature; he wanted Danny to want to be part of the pack. How can he be certain that they are submissive to him because they want to be and not because he wanted them to want to be? Their consent was important; how can he ensure that he hasn’t forced them into something they never wanted?

Deaton doesn’t make things any better when he tells him that while using blood in his rituals will increase the potency there are dangers; essentially as far as Stiles understands it Dragon Age got it right, there are spirits and demons and they will try to possess you and you will become an abomination if you use blood magic. Only Deaton says it’s not that simple; it’s more complicated.

There are other ways to drive his powers; _Stiles can feed the powers, imagination is more important than knowledge, be the spark_. Stiles doesn’t really get what Deaton means about the spark, or why he’s quoting Einstein; but he promises to teach Stiles, for which Stiles is very grateful. He doesn’t want to become an abomination; he doesn’t want to be possessed by a demon, even if Deaton says ‘ _you wouldn’t look like the creatures in your video game_ ‘.

**\---**

Scott is sitting in the burger bar with his Mates, Isaac and Derek; they’re having lunch, just a burger and fries while Stiles is with Deaton. Jackson is with Danny; Danny seems certain that he wants to submit to Stiles and take the bite from Derek, so he wanted to talk to Jackson about what it’s like becoming a werewolf. Jackson had borrowed a pair of Scott’s sweat pants and hoodie to get back home; Stiles had driven Jackson and Danny to Jackson’s place in his jeep, then he was going to Deaton’s clinic. Isaac and Scott came with Derek in the Camaro.

Scott’s enjoying his burger; the meat moist, the juices running down his chin. Then the nausea hits.

He rushes to the toilets, barely making into the cubicle before the half burger that he’d eaten leaves his stomach and is projected over the floor and the rim of the toilet bowl.

“Are you okay?” someone is asking him as he throws up again, “Do you need a doctor? Should I call someone?”

“No, no,” Scott calls from the cubicle, “I’m fine,” as he exits the cubicle he can see the guy is wearing the burger bar uniform, “Ah... sorry about that,” looking back at the vomit in the cubicle; he looks a little sheepish as he says, “I guess it was something I ate.”

Scott washes his face; he’s feeling fine now, the nausea gone. He needs to get back out before Derek and Isaac comes looking for him. Maybe something in the burger made him ill; he’ll stick to the fries; _the burger seemed a little overcooked anyway, maybe the mayo was off_.

**\---**

Danny lounged back on Jackson’s bed; Jackson was still wearing Scott’s sweat pants and hoodie, Danny could see the tent in the front of the sweat pants and couldn’t help the smirk.

“Wearing Scott’s clothes getting you all hot and bothered Jacks?” Danny enjoys the blush that flashes up Jackson’s cheeks, and the submissive dip of his head. Danny pats the bed to the side of him.

“Crawl up here beside me,” Danny purrs at Jackson, “you can explain why you like wearing Scott’s clothes so much it’s gotten you hard.”

Jackson climbs onto the bottom of his bed; slowly he crawls up to lay beside Danny, curling into his side.

“It’s his scent,” Jackson whispers against Danny’s neck, “his clothes smell like pack, like safety; but,” he falters over saying more.

“But what...” Danny pushes for him to continue.

“But it isn’t Scott’s scent that makes me,” again Jackson stumbles over admitting what he feels, what he wants, “unless he’s turned on and his slick is flowing Scott’s scent doesn’t make me hard.”

“Who’s scent gets you hard Jacks?” Danny’s voice is deepening with his own rising want.

“You... you smell like Stiles,” Jackson buries his nose in the crook of Danny’s neck, inhaling the sweetness and spiciness; he feels the heat of his embarrassment flush across his body at his admission.

“So Stiles and I get you hot,” Danny’s voice is teasing, but friendly, “we had fun spanking and fucking you; I’d like to do that again with Stiles,” Danny admits, “would you like that Jacks, Stiles and I doing something like that again with you?”

Danny smiles at the needy whimper that escapes from Jackson as he breathes against his neck, “Yes.”

**\---**

Stiles knew he was being followed; they had been following him for the past few days. Since his visit to Deaton on Saturday in fact; when Deaton had confirmed that _blood magic was baaad_. Okay, Deaton didn’t say it like that. He didn’t even say it was bad, but he made it clear it was something to avoid; something dangerous that could lead to Stiles being possessed.

It’s Friday; he was on his way to school after some more early morning training at Deaton’s clinic; to learn how to _be the spark_. Without spilling his, or someone else’s, blood. Deaton is teaching him to use a _focus_. Stiles is using a locket that was his mothers’; there’s a picture of her inside, she is smiling, a smile that is more open and joyous than Stiles remembers seeing. It works as his focus; he set a stick on fire, and then dropped it in the wastebasket and set that on fire. But Deaton had a fire extinguisher on hand so that was okay. It was when he was about to leave that he noticed the car, the same black sedan car as on the previous days, it has been following him since he left the clinic.

Now it’s following him, which is fine; he needs it to follow him to school. Deaton had a plan; put some plain unmarked bags of icing sugar in their car. The _white powder_ of the sugar should be enough to raise suspicions and they’d be taken to the station while the powder was tested and proved not to be an illicit substance.

With Deaton distracting the hunters Stiles had popped the trunk of the car, and sure the array of weapons in there distracted him momentarily, but he placed the four one kilo bags of sugar in the trunk. He was wearing latex gloves from the clinic so he wasn’t leaving any fingerprints. Stiles decided to _improve_ on Deaton’s plan.

Once the bags were in place he became the spark, holding his focus in his pocket in one hand. His index finger piercing one of the bags he had knowledge that they contained sugar; but he imagines, what if it didn’t, what if contained cocaine. Little measured packets of cocaine inside the bags. He continues to imagine as he quietly closes the trunk and sneaks away. He continues to imagine as Deaton makes an anonymous call to the sheriff’s department about a black sedan car seen hanging around the school.

As Stiles pulls into the school car park in his jeep the car parks at the curb; it’s quickly surrounded, well blocked from moving, by two patrol cars.

Stiles hears the gossip throughout the day at school; of how two drug dealers were caught outside the school with a stash of weapons and drugs in the trunk of their car.

It should keep him and the pack safe for tonight. Scott, Isaac and Jackson are going to be left on their own at Scott’s tonight; Derek and he will be at Danny’s, as Danny submits to him and receives the bite from Derek. Jackson and Isaac need to get Scott to talk. They’ve all noticed that he’s been throwing up at lunchtime every day; they need to know if he’s sick, _or if he’s pregnant_.

Not that getting pregnant was planned, the plan was to wait until after Scott had completed college; but their intention didn’t mean Scott’s omega biology wouldn’t work against the plan.

**\---**

Jackson stretches back on Scott’s bed, slowly stroking his hard shaft as he watches Scott and Isaac making out; both of them damp from the shower they just took together. He can smell their arousal; especially Scott’s, which is good as it is distracting him from wondering what punishment Stiles is going to inflict on him for the full moon incident. He knows their Master hasn’t forgotten, so he’s not sure why he hasn’t been punished yet. 

Luckily Scott and Isaac are taking his mind of that just now. He knows Scott his getting wet; can smell his slick as it begins to flow. It’s making his mouth water at the thought of licking him there; his tongue lapping over the puckered hole at the sweetness as it flows down over Scott’s perineum, opening and relaxing the ring until his tongue can slide into Scott and scoop the sweetness from him.

His needy whine brings the attention of both of them to him, laying there thrusting his cock up into his hand; ass rising up off the bed as his heels dig into to give him leverage.

“Careful Jacks,” Isaac cautions him, his voice heavy with want.

“If you two get over here then I won’t have to be careful,” Jackson pants in reply, “I won’t be in danger of breaking the rules we were given.” The three of them are beginning to understand their natures; what it is to be an omega. How tactile and sensual that makes them; but especially how sexual it makes them.

“Maybe you want to get yourself off,” Scott grins at him, “so that Master will give you a spanking.”

“We’re not all as desperate for a spanking as you Scott,” the needy growl in Jackson’s voice telling them Scott wasn’t entirely wrong, “ _now get your ass over here_ , then we can get each other off like we’re allowed to and not get punished; the bottle of lube is empty and you’re the only one of us getting wet until Isaac and I hit our first heat.”

“You just wanna eat my ass,” Scott pouts at him as he turns in Isaac’s arms, the heat of Isaac’s chest against his back and the firmness of Isaac’s shaft riding the slick mound of Scott’s ass.

“That too,” Jackson smirks; during the week in Carmel he became very well acquainted with Scott’s ass, the taste of his slick; Jackson didn’t get enough.

Scott and Isaac pounce onto the bed; their mouths and hands on Jackson as they each stroke, nip, bite and kiss each other.

Jackson and Isaac manoeuvred Scott between them, face down and legs spread with his knees bent; placing his ass in the air and open. They each licked and nipped their way down Scott’s back; Jackson uses one hand to pull Scott’s hardness back through legs, causing Scott to moan around Isaac’s cock in his mouth, as Isaac runs his fingers back and forth through the slick covering Scott’s hole. Jackson licks along the length of Scott’s dick, over his balls and through the slick leaking from him; his tongue fighting with Isaac’s fingers to breach into Scott, tasting Scott on Isaac’s fingers.

Scott wraps his lips around Jacksons’ hard pole of flesh and sucks down swallowing the whole mass into him; he works his tongue over the length in his mouth, working his way back to the bulbous head of Jackson’s cock his tongue swirled around the glans. Scott switches between Jackson’s and Isaac’s cocks; bring them both close to release as they both work their tongues and fingers in and out of his ass.

“ ** _Stop_** ,” Isaac cries as he pulls out from between Scott’s lips, “I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Scott whines as the taste of one of his Mates is taken from his mouth; and keens as Jackson continues to lap at the slick flowing from him, the muscle trying to capture him as he licks over the opening.

“Stiles gave me something to bring over and put in the toy chest here,” Isaac is saying; Scott can hardly concentrate on anything except Jackson’s tongue, “he said it was your favourite toy.”

Scott looks over his shoulder to see what Isaac is holding; he knows Isaac and Jackson can hear the increase in his heartbeat, smell the spike in his scent. Jackson moans appreciatively around the surge in the flow of his slick.

“Want me to put them on you?” Isaac asks as he holds the weighted nipple clamps in front of him; Scott nodded, biting at his bottom lip, as slowly raised himself to his knees sitting on Jackson’s face. Jackson’s hands spread Scott’s ass cheeks, giving his tongue access to Scott’s open leaking hole; Scott’s cock was hard and dripping over Jackson’s chest as Isaac attached one, then the other nipple clamp to Scott’s nipples. Scott gasped as they bit into his sensitive flesh, growling a needy moan as they weights pulled down on them; his hard shaft bouncing his need and leaking his arousal over Jackson’s smooth flesh below him.

“I’m gonna fuck you Scott,” Isaac sighed against his ear as he brushed his fingers over the nubs of flesh peeking out from between the metal teeth holding them tight, “and then you’re gonna fuck me.”

Scott lay sated between Jackson and Isaac; Isaac had proved to have a knack for hitting the spot almost a regularly as Stiles or Derek, bringing him close with each stroke as the weights pulled on him with every movement. When Isaac pulled out and coated his back Jackson quickly took his place; short, sharp thrusts as he also sucked and licked Isaac clean of the slick coating him from Scott’s ass.

It didn’t take Jackson long to release inside of Scott. Using Scott’s slick Jackson and Scott opened and relaxed Isaac to take his mate; already close to the edge from their play so far, and the pull of the clamps on his nipples, Scott soon filled Isaac with a roar as he came.

“Have you seen a doctor or Deaton?” Isaac asks as his hand runs soothing circles on Scott’s stomach.

“Uh?” Scott frowns in sleepy confusion.

“You’ve been sick every day this week Scott,” Isaac continues to run his fingers over Scott’s skin in circles over his abdomen, “you have everyone concerned; are you ill or are you pregnant?”

Scott stays silent.

“Scott?” Isaac’s voice is gentle but insistent.

“It’s just an upset stomach, something I ate at the burger bar,” Scott sounds less than convinced by his own words, “I’m fine afterwards and it’s in the afternoon, I’m not sick in the morning.”

“We’ll pick up some tests tomorrow from the drugstore.”

**\---**

Stiles saw the report on the dining room table; his father had left it there as he went to shower. He shouldn’t look at it; but then he shouldn’t have looked at any of the previous ones he had read either.

The report showed that the cobalt thiocyanate test had returned a positive result for the small bags recovered from the car; _he had actually done it_ , he’d turned the sugar to narcotics. And okay, so when he gripped the locket he felt a little prick, and not the kind he’d want to, _and he’s sure that there wasn’t enough blood to count as blood magic_. The clasp had pierced through the latex glove and his skin; _it was an accident, but maybe it had helped_.

It had taken two of the hunters out; no longer a threat to his pack, and he would not allow any threat to his pack. A pack that would grow by one more tonight; Danny and Derek would be waiting on him.

**\---**

Gerard was not pleased. They were supposed to follow the human member of the pack and identify who other than the known dogs. **_How stupid were they?_** Did they _really_ think he would believe that the seventeen year old son of the sheriff would be able to lay his hands on nearly one hundred grand worth of narcotics? That he’d be able to plant the drugs on them? That he would frame them?

No, he knew enough to know that the Stilinski boy wouldn’t; he may run around with the dogs, but he would never risk his father’s position, let alone know where to get that much cocaine. Gerard needed to people he knew and trusted; then he can get the information he needs to get his plan on track.


	5. Reinforcements

Danny was pacing the room; his parents were out for the evening, for the night, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. That’s why he asked Stiles to make it tonight, and at his place; his submission to Stiles, accepting Stiles as his Master and receiving ‘ _the bite_ ‘ from Derek. Danny’s fantasies normally involved him dominating Jackson, sometimes now Scott and Isaac too; but he had fantasised about being dominated by Stiles, when it first happened he was a little shocked. Lately he has had more of those fantasies; crawling naked towards Stiles seated on a couch with his knees spread and his long, hard, thick shaft waiting to be worshipped by Danny’s mouth. Lately the fantasies have also included Derek; formerly known as Miguel in his fantasies.

The fact that he has fantasied about doing this, being submissive to Stiles, doesn’t mean that he isn’t nervous; nervous that his parents may return early and Derek and Stiles will still be here and they’re caught mid... something, or nervous that something goes wrong and they come back to find his dead body, or... his thoughts and pacing are interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“You should be naked,” Derek states as Danny opens the door to him. Danny turns to go to his room to strip.

“Where are you going?” Derek growls in question at him.

“To my room to strip like you said,” Danny replies, clearly confused by the growly response.

“No, here, now,” Derek says in command; at Danny’s confusion Derek clarifies, “ ** _Strip, here_**.”

Danny looks to the open front door; at Derek stripping in his open doorway, where anyone passing can see.

“ **Strip, Now** ,” Derek growls at Danny’s hesitation to obey, “or do I inform Stiles that you have changed your mind.”

Danny swallows his nervousness and begins to undress; watching Derek as he removes own clothes, right there in the open doorway, until all Derek is wearing is the black collar.

“We should put the clothes in your room,” Derek says when they are both naked, “then wait for Stiles to arrive.”

Derek can hear Stiles’ jeep approaching; the distinctive sound of its engine. He and Danny have been kneeling in the foyer by the door for about thirty minutes; hands clasped behind their backs. Derek is hard; hard knowing that he is naked and waiting for his Master. Danny is firm but not erect; nervous and swallowing the nerves down as he waits beside Derek, knowing that he is going to submit to Stiles and then receive the bite from Derek.

When the doorbell rings and Derek directs him to answer Danny begins to firm more; when he opens the door to Stiles he is as hard as Derek, as hard as Derek has been since they knelt together and started to wait.

\---

Danny is naked and collared, kneeling in the centre of his bed; his head on the pillow his hands gripping the bed clothes as Derek spreads his crimson coloured ass and scrapes his tongue over the folded flesh of his entrance. A gasp escapes him as Derek's tongue breaches him and he hears the SMACK of the paddle hitting Derek’s ass; Derek groans against his opening hole as the paddle connects with Derek’s warming, reddening, flesh, again and a again.

Danny is trying to obey and count the strokes of the paddle as they sound against Derek’s ass; SMACK, “ _One Sir..._ ”, SMACK, “ _Two Sir..._ ”, he’s gasping between counts, the feel of Derek’s tongue in his ass and the rumbling growly groans vibrating against his puckered opening as the paddle whacks against Derek distracts him. He starts loosing count around one hundred; his own erection bobbing beneath him, slapping against his abs, leaking his arousal to pool in the sheets.

Danny knows the feel of that paddle; Stiles used it on him before ordering Derek to rim his hole as Stiles paddled Derek’s ass.

“Just think Danny,” Stiles voice is breathy and deep, “after Derek bites you I can paddle your ass as much as I am paddling Derek's just now.”

Danny groans into the pillow; not at the thought of being hit with the paddle that much, it's the thought of not having the choice, of the control being taken by Stiles, of the choice being Stiles’ to make.

Derek is lying in the bed on his back; his wrists cuffed to his collar. Danny is fucking himself on Derek’s cock, his nipples pinched each time he rises off the hard shaft, pulled by the chain connecting the clamps attached to his and to Derek’s nipples. Stiles’ cock is in Danny’s mouth; he’s sucking on the flesh hungrily; greedy to taste his essence.

As Stiles edges towards his own release he signals Derek who rises up and sinks his teeth into the side of Danny’s torso. At the feel of Derek’s fangs piercing into him Danny’s release spurts between them; he moans around Stiles’ hardness, his tongue ripples against the underside of the shaft as Stiles seed flows down his throat.

\---

Danny is lying between his Master and his Alpha thinking about how much his life was changing; _he has a Master_ , and he’s part of a werewolf pack with an Alpha who just bit him to make him a werewolf too. He can’t stop smiling at the thoughts; and can’t stop wondering if Jackson or Stiles could be his Mate, _or maybe both_? His Alpha has two Mates; _why couldn’t his best friend and his Master be his Mates_?

\---

Allison is listening outside her father’s study; her grandfather is inside talking on the phone. She knows he’s angry; the two hunters that were following ‘ _the packs pet human_ ‘ were stupid enough to have drugs in their car outside the school.

He has a couple of other teams in place to follow the pack around; but he is trying to entice whoever he is on the other end of the phone to come and help him ‘ _get justice_ ‘ for his daughter, to get vengeance for Kate’s death.

The way he talks to encourage the person leaves Allison cold; how they could ‘ _get a go at the Alpha’s bitch, the pack slut, make it loose and wet_ ‘; how it ‘ _didn’t matter if wasn’t in heat it would still be desperate for good seeing to_ ‘, ‘ _they’d give it a good kicking to make sure it didn’t whelp any pups_ ‘.

She covers her mouth to still the shocked gasp threatening to erupt from her; the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. The venomous tone and words her grandfather used, ‘ _the Alpha’s bitch_ ‘; **_he knows_** , _knows about Scott being omega, and Derek’s Mate_.

She has to warn them somehow.

\---

Scott is sitting in the bathroom at the back of the animal clinic; Isaac and Jackson are both standing in the doorway.

They had gone to the drugstore that morning and bought three different brands of pregnancy test; after Isaac had again explained to Scott that his heat came in the middle of his menstrual cycle, when he would be ovulating. That _if_ he is pregnant with Derek’s cub, _cubs?_ , then although it would be five weeks since conception he would be seven weeks pregnant. Scott still didn’t get how that worked.

“Come on Scott,” at Isaac’s voice Scott looks up into his Mates eyes, the concern evident, “Deaton will do the blood test, just to be certain.”

Scott rises off the toilet seat on shaky legs; all three tests had been positive; _he was gonna be a dad, a mom?_

_How was he gonna explain this to_ **_his_ mom? What about school? What happens to Derek’s plans of him going to college?**

“Have you read the pregnancy section of the book I gave you?” Deaton asks as he takes some blood from Scott, there are blank looks from all three of the omegas, “None of you I take it from those expressions.”

“Werewolf pregnancies have the same stages as human ones, however,” Deaton pauses as he places the vial of blood in his lab coat pocket, “they don’t occur at the same rate. Give me a minute to start the analysis, it will take about an hour, then I’ll go over what you three should have read.”

The three omegas sit quietly; each of them looking anywhere but at each other as they consider Deaton’s words ‘ _they don’t occur at the same rate_ ‘. The urine tests all showed positive; the one that gave the number of weeks only said three plus, and that they expected, so the implication of Deaton’s words are only just beginning to sink in.

“When the blood tests are completed it will give us an accurate hCG level, from that and when you had your period I can work out how far along your pregnancy is. While your heat will occur on average around every twenty six weeks it is tied to your ovulation cycle which is every four weeks. Your heat will occur at the peak of the cycle when you are most fertile; most likely to conceive.” Scott is a little too in shock to take in everything Deaton is saying; he kinda hopes that Jackson and Isaac will explain it again latter.

“Instead of nine months or forty one weeks a werewolf pregnancy is six months or twenty eight weeks; so if you conceived during your heat five weeks ago it will be the same as a human pregnancy at between ten and eleven weeks.”

“Have you had your period since your heat?” Deaton asks; Scott looks at him dumbly, replying, “I don’t _think_ so,” the tone more of a question than statement; Scott feels so stupid, he should have read the book, he should know this, he shouldn’t have left the research of this to his Master. Scott can feel the dampness well up in his eyes, and then he can’t stop the tears from following.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, feeling overwhelmed by his self-perceived inadequacies, his lack of knowledge about his own body and the changes he was going through; he’s wrapped in Isaac’s arms, Jackson crowding in to his other side.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Isaac comforts him.

\---

Derek and Isaac are on either side of Scott; he’s wrapped in their arms, and they are lying on his bed. He’s still embarrassed about his breaking down in tears at Deaton’s clinic; over not knowing if he had fraking had his period. Of not knowing he would have periods; _how fucking stupid is he, if he could become pregnant why didn’t he think he would have periods?_

Jackson and Danny are there too, on the bed half over Isaac and Derek; Stiles had been here, but he had to go home to have dinner with his father. Scott’s mom is down stairs making dinner for them.

He hasn’t told his mom; _he_ _doesn’t know where to start telling his mom_. He doesn’t want to tell his mom, _not yet_ ; not until he’s ready. He’s not sure when he’ll be ready.

Deaton had described what he should expect when he had a period; **_he definitely hasn’t had one_**. He’s not sure whether his sensitive nipples are from the pregnancy or just how much his Master and his Mates play with them; they were always kind of sensitive anyway.

He’s also now got to worry about lactating! He hadn’t noticed any swelling around his chest; Deaton said he wouldn’t develop anything that necessarily appeared as if he had female breasts, but he may find his chest area expanding and producing milk for the cubs. Not all male omegas do, most don’t; Stiles had previously told him that about ten per cent do, and it could start as soon as two weeks from now, or not until his twenty second week.

And yes; it’s cubs. More than one, he and Derek are having twins. Derek, Danny and Stiles had arrived at the clinic in time for that bit of news. Deaton had checked the blood test results; his hCG levels were highly elevated for how far along the pregnancy could be given when his first heat occurred. He’s gonna do a sonogram next week to confirm dates and check that the cubs are developing okay. Deaton also told him that if he is able to and intends to breast feed the cubs he’ll have to encourage the production of milk; his Master said that if he does begin lactating he’ll ensure that his Mates express the milk to ensure he starts to produce enough for the cubs. And that will apply to all the omegas; _breast is best_. Jackson and Isaac paled a little, a lot; they knew that while this was happening to him now; once they have their first heat it could be happening to them too.

Deaton’s little pills that they take every day aren’t a one hundred per cent guarantee against conception; they only reduced the chance by ninety per cent. And he had to stop taking them now that he was pregnant, so that they didn’t affect the cubs.

\---

She’s his mother, she _knows something_ is wrong. All through dinner he picked at his food as he sat at the table looking totally dejected; all five of them, none of them seemed capable of looking her in the eye.

Even when she outright asked Scott what was wrong he replied ‘ _nothing, just feeling a little queasy_ ‘. When she put her hand on his forehead and commented on his temperature feeling a little hot he shrugged it off as ‘ _werewolves run a little hotter_ ‘. But she **_knew_** something was wrong.

Jackson and Danny left together after the meal. Then when Derek was leaving Scott and Isaac both became very clingy. Scott didn’t want him to leave; it wasn’t as if Derek regularly stayed with them so his leaving wasn’t unusual. Derek told Scott he’d come back later _if he could_. When Derek left Scott practically burst into tears as he ran to his bedroom; Isaac hot on his heels.

The book on werewolves she borrowed from John said that ‘ _bonded Mates_ ‘ were loyal to each other; but Derek has clearly done something to upset Scott, and when she finds out what it is she will give Derek a piece of her mind.

\---

Danny can tell that Jackson is worrying over something; he’s restless and look on his face is pensive. Danny sits beside him at the foot of the bed and runs a hand up Jackson’s back, resting his grip loosely on the back of his neck.

“What’s up Jacks?” Danny questions him, “I can tell you’re worrying over something.”

“It’s nothing,” Jackson replies; his eyes never leaving the floor.

“Jacks, dude, without any wolfy superpowers I can tell there is something stressing you,” Danny retorts, “and I’ve only had the bite for a day but I can tell your scent is different when you’re stressing.”

Jackson takes a few deep breaths, he’s not sure he should say anything, he doesn’t want Danny thinking he’s scared; even if he is.

“Jacks?”

“It’s been over a week and Master, Stiles, still hasn’t said what my punishment is; for being on my own during my first full moon.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny wraps Jackson in a tight embrace, “he’ll punish you soon enough; he’s probably just preoccupied with the hunters and Scott at the moment.”

Danny was gonna have to talk to Stiles about this; he doesn’t think that their Master should leave so long a time between saying he was going to punish Jackson and actually doing it. The thought struck him of how the thought of Stiles as his Master made him feel both uneasy and safe; feeling safe won over the uneasiness.

\---

Stiles is going to spank Derek for being so stupid; he didn’t text Derek to come over, his text said that Lydia had told him something that Derek needed to know. Derek instead has left his two Mates alone, _when Scott needs him most_ , and come over; rather than calling him on the phone, the phone Stiles had sent the text to. Stiles has to take some of the blame himself; he could have told Derek in the text, but he wanted to talk to Derek about it, they need to agree a strategy to protect Scott. Even more so now.

Now that Derek knows that Gerard Argent knows Scott is an omega, that he is Derek’s Mate, and is planning _something_ , all Derek wants to do is get back to Scott. But he’s naked and bending over Stiles’ knee.

Stiles brings his hand down on Derek’s ass raising the colour, heating the flesh; this is only the warm-up, Stiles will be using the long wooden paddle, the one with the holes drilled along the length.

The paddle is eighteen inches long, there are three rows of four holes drilled down the length of it. The holes cut down the resistance as Stiles draws it through the air towards Derek’s upturned and reddened ass; with each **_THWACK_** of the paddle on his ass Derek barks out a ‘ _Thank you Master_.’

\---

He’d been watching them at school since the night Jackson had borrowed his camera; their interactions in the hall, the cafeteria, at lacrosse practice. Matt was sure now; sure that Jackson, Isaac and Scott were part of Stiles’ group of playthings, and they did seem to be his playthings, seemed to defer to him. And it seemed that Danny was joining that group.

Matt still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with what he knew; all he knew was that Stiles and his group fascinated him. Matt falls back onto his bed, his thoughts jumping through what Stiles might be doing with his werewolves; and his thoughts kept returning to Stiles voice as he says to Jackson, “ _You’ve been a bad puppy_.”

\---

Derek crawls into bed with his Mates; his ass still red and sore from the spanking and paddling that he had received from his Master for leaving Scott and Isaac alone, as if an alpha had inflicted the marks. It occurs to him then that Stiles kind of is his alpha; he’s not sure how that works, he isn’t aware of any pack that has had two alphas unless they were the alpha couple of the pack. He knows so little of how a submissive pack with a Master works, only what they can gleam from Deaton; and most of what they can find out from the books is about a pack with a Shaman, not a Master.

There was very little documented about a pack with Shaman, it was rare; and nothing they could find documented related to a pack with a Master, they had to rely on Deaton for that. But mostly they were relying on what felt natural and right with Stiles, their Master.

He curled in against Scott’s back; enveloping Scott and Isaac in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

\---

Allison is looking through the gap where the door is slightly ajar; in the study her grandfather is placing the memory stick from his key ring into the USB port in the laptop; his back is to the door and she can only see part of the screen. It looks to be some sort of PDF file that he is reading.

She jumps back from the door startled when he abruptly stands from the chair and turns towards where she is standing. She squeezes herself into a corner, hiding from sight as he opens the door and comes out of the room. He doesn’t see her, doesn’t know that she is in the house thinking she is still out at Lydia’s, as he heads towards the bathroom.

She quickly sneaks into the study; so far her luck holds, he left the laptop unlocked. The only part she has a chance to read before she can hear the tell-tale sound of flushing is titled ‘ ** _Inducendam calor omega_** ‘.

She takes a picture of the screen on her phone; she’ll ask Lydia to take a look in the morning when she gets to school. 

\---

Scott wakes in the arms of both his Mates; as they shower together he notices the marks on Derek’s ass, still there from the night before; healing human slowly. Derek sees the confusion in his Mates eyes.

“I think I react to our Master as if he was an Alpha,” Derek says as he rinses Scott’s hair; he continues to explain, “I think that is why the marks from him spanking and paddling me are still there this morning.”

Derek can see the questions in Scott’s and Isaac’s eyes, “It was a punishment for leaving you two alone when you needed me; I should have called Master instead of going to him.”

They are back in the bedroom getting dressed after they finish showering and drying each other; Derek knows he is going to have to broach the subject, and that Scott isn’t going to like it. But he has to make Scott see that he needs to give up lacrosse; he can’t play and endanger their cubs.


	6. Lacrosse, 'the Abomination' and Aftercare

In the cafeteria the next day Lydia sets her tray down on the table and sits beside Allison.

“So,” Lydia’s arched eyebrow declares her sceptical mood, “this picture you texted to me, what did you say it was from again?”

“I don’t think I did say,” Allison tries to sound nonchalant, “were you able to translate it?”

“Of course I was able to translate it,” an indignant scowl crossing Lydia’s face, “it’s just...” Lydia pauses, turning to look at her friend, “Look, some things around here just don’t seem to add up anymore...”

“Like?” Allison cautiously questions.

“Like how close my ex-boyfriend Jackson suddenly is with your ex-boyfriend and his best friend; or how much attention Matt is giving to Jackson, Danny, Scott and Stiles,” they look across at the table Matt is sitting at he is clearly watching the four of them, “or how you think it very important for me to tell Stiles to warn Stiles that your grandfather knows what Scott is and about his _relationship_ to Derek.”

“...” Allison sits there with her mouth open, not sure what to say.

“So, you know what,” Lydia breaks the silence, her eyes wide in question, “given everything I see around me, and given _something_ attacked me at the prom, and given the translation of the text there really is only one conclusion.”

“And that would be?” Allison doesn’t keep the trepidation out of her voice; she had asked Lydia to translate the text because Lydia is smart, very smart, and maybe too smart.

Lydia’s eyebrow arches higher in a telling ‘ _don’t underestimate me_ ‘ scorning look.

“Derek and Scott are werewolves,” Lydia states with certainty, “probably Jackson, Danny and Stiles too.”

“ _What_ , that soun...” Allison’s startled reply is interrupted as Lydia continues.

“Scott is probably the omega; given that the message was your grandfather ‘ _knows what Scott is_ ‘ and the text translates as ‘ _Inducing an Omega’s heat_ ‘.” Lydia can see the look of defeat in Allison’s eyes, she knows she is going to get the truth of what has been going on in Beacon Hills for the last few months, “So, why does your grandfather want to induce Scott’s heat?” she cocks her head at a slight angle as she asks, “I’m assuming this is not a good thing if you needed to warn them that your grandfather knows.”

\---

Stiles is staring at Allison in disbelief, he’s sure the look on Jackson’s face is shocked too; when Allison and Lydia sat down at the packs table the first words spoken were by Lydia.

“So werewolves huh!” then as she looked across at Jackson with her head slightly tilted, “you broke up with me to become a gay werewolf, really?”

Both Allison and Lydia clearly saw how Danny, Jackson, Isaac and Scott all flicked their gaze towards Stiles before trying to look as though they hadn’t just looked to him for direction.

“Allison, can I have a private word, hm?” Stiles wasn’t really asking; everyone at the table could tell.

“She didn’t tell me,” Lydia stated, a touch of steel in her voice as her eyes held Stiles’ gaze, “I was able to work it out for myself; you know how capable I am Stiles.”

The apparent stand-off between Stiles and Lydia was suddenly interrupted.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Scott leapt from the table, running to the nearest toilets; Isaac jumped to from his chair to follow.

“Isaac, sit!” Stiles commanded causing Isaac to flop back down on his seat with a whine, “Danny go make sure Scott is okay.” Danny rose from his seat beside Jackson and rushed after Scott. Stiles eyes never left Lydia; Lydia and Allison took in all actions of the little group around the table.

Lydia’s appraising gaze returned to Stiles as the bell sounded.

“Don’t jump to conclusions Lydia,” Stiles advised her, “you don’t have all the facts to make a conclusive deduction.”

“So, after school you are gonna enlighten me,” Lydia rose from the table and strode to their next class.

\---

Scott was alone, he had rushed into the boys toilets nearest the cafeteria; he was hunched over the toilet bowl in one of the cubicles puking the beef lasagne he had eaten for lunch right back up. Every meat foodstuff he ate tasted wrong. _Were his cubs gonna be vegetarian or something? Gawd he hoped he wasn’t gonna be off meat until after he gave birth; he loved burgers, normally_. Just the thought of a burger made his stomach heave and he was losing the rest of his lunch into the bowl.

From his retching into the toilet bowl Scott didn’t hear the door opening; he didn’t hear the quiet footsteps walking up to the stall he was in.

“Scott, you okay? We can’t have our co-captain out sick before the big game tomorrow.”

Scott turned to see Matt Daehler standing over him, concern on his face as he frowned down at the startled form on the floor, gripping the sides of the bowl.

“Matt, yeah, no, yeah I’m fine,” Scott stumbled over his words as he answered, “just something I ate, guess I should have brought lunch from home instead of relying on the kitchen here huh?” Scott feebly joked.

“Yeah, I...” Matt’s reply halted as he is pulled back from Scott and finds himself standing on the other side of Danny who’s pushing him towards the door.

“I’ll take care of Scott,” Danny all but growls at Matt.

“Dude,” Matt’s eyes wide in shock, “since when are your eyes blue, are you wearing coloured contacts?”

Danny shoves Matt through the door, closing it over behind him.

Danny kneels behind Scott, rubbing his hand up and down his back; under his shirt, against his bare skin.

“He was just making sure I was okay,” Scott says.

“I...” Danny isn’t sure why he acted so hostilely to Matt, he’s on the lacrosse team, and sort-of a friend; but Matt being so close to Scott, it just didn’t seem right to him, “I just felt he should not be so close to you, he’s... he’s not one of us, you know; Stiles sent me to make sure you were okay, and I just felt he was a threat, standing over you like that.” Danny wonders if it’s something instinctual; protect your alpha’s mate. 

He doesn’t really notice when he crouches down behind Scott, his arm wrapping around as his hand starts to rub comforting circle on Scott’s still flat stomach.

“I guess it must be a pack thing, huh?” Danny says laying his head against Scott’s back.

“Yeah, I guess, maybe we should ask Master,” Scott knows he’s feeling better with the scent of a pack mate wrapped around him; he leans back into Danny’s touch, inhaling the comfort.

“Yeah, we should ask Stiles,” Danny agrees.

Neither of them notice Matt creeping back out through the door having listened to their exchange. They do hear the bell ring, signalling time to go to their next class.

\---

Scott is nervous.

He’s standing in the coach’s office, he is trying to tell the coach that he has to quit the team; that he can’t play lacrosse.

“Please explain it to me again like I was a five year old,” Coach Finstock is standing over him; face contorted in near rage.

“Coach?” Scott’s eyes pleadingly wide in confusion; he just did explain, he needs to quit the team for personal reasons.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to be part of something special?” Scott isn’t sure what the coach is asking him; he instinctively wraps his arms around his stomach.

“I guess, but right now I really need to quit the team,” Scott tries to keep the whine out of his voice; why can’t the coach just let him leave the team.

“ ** _Nonsense_** ,” the booming voice behind him almost makes Scott jump; he had been so focused on the coach he never noticed the Principal, Gerard Argent, creep up behind him, “we can’t let one of the star players just quit for no reason, not with an important game coming up; can we Finstock?”

“ **Exactly**!” the coach enthuses, his eyes and hair wild, as his arms shoot out from his sides gesticulating eagerly as he talks, “with you and Jackson leading the team we really have a shot this season to win the championship.”

“At least play in _tomorrow’s_ game,” Gerard says, he’s being reasonable, sympathetic, “and if after that you still need to quit then the coach will have time to make adjustments to the team for the next game.”

“Okay,” Scott gives in, he’ll just need to play defensively; keep himself out of the way of the opposing team’s players.

\---

They are sitting around on the chairs, couch and the floor in Lydia’s living room; Stiles, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Lydia and Allison.

Derek is not happy, _very not happy_. Stiles, Isaac, Danny and Jackson don’t look pleased either.

Scott had just recounted why he was still playing in the lacrosse match tomorrow. How he had been telling the coach he was quitting the team, for personal reasons, and that Gerard had come in and said they couldn’t lose one of their star players, how he had to play at least tomorrows’ game; Lydia and Allison are a little confused when Scott says that he ‘ _hadn’t wanted to push things and make Gerard suspicious_ ‘, _**suspicious of what**?_

Lydia and Allison are trying to work out just what the problem is. Neither of the girls can work out why Scott wants to quit the team.

“ ** _You want to quit the team?_** “ Lydia can’t believe that, “we have a chance of winning the championship with you and Jackson captains of the team; I can’t believe you want to quit.”

“ ** _I don’t want to_** ,” Scott whines in reply, “ _I have to_.” He glances at Derek and Isaac as he finishes.

“ ** _You’re making him give up playing?_** “ Lydia rants at Derek, and Isaac; her attention snapping between the two of them

“For reasons,” Isaac says, “he can’t play... now.” He looks guiltily between Derek and Stiles, like he said too much; but neither Lydia nor Allison know what the ‘reasons’ are.

“Is this some kind of plan to protect Scott from my Grandfather?” Allison asks, she can’t see how Scott not playing lacrosse would be; but nothing is making too much sense right now.

“No... Sort of...” Scott looks across as Isaac falters; then Stiles interrupts, “Scott is pregnant with Derek’s cubs; he has to stop playing so that the cubs aren’t endangered.”

Lydia and Allison aren’t sure if Stiles is making this up; but then they see the look on everyone else’s face.

“ **O M G** “ Lydia and Allison exclaim.

“ ** _How is that possible?_** “ Lydia asks as Allison asks Scott, “ ** _Was it during your first heat?_** “

The wolves leave it to Stiles, their Master, to explain. This is how Lydia finds out that Jackson, Isaac and Scott are omegas; that omegas go into heat twice a year, that they can get pregnant and that the chance of conception is higher during their heat. That Danny is a beta, Derek is the packs’ alpha and Stiles is their Master.

 ** _That_** takes some explaining; that the wolves of the pack, _all of them_ , submit to Stiles. Covering that their relationship with Stiles, _and each other_ , involves BDSM was probably more information than they needed. But it means that Lydia and Allison know everything about them. More than any of the packs parents do.

“So I was right about Scott, and the gay werewolf thing; I just didn’t see the kink angle coming,” Lydia states between revelations, “The page from the book makes more sense now, given it’s a ritual to invoke an omega’s heat out of cycle that must be what he plans to use against Scott; and I still want to know what the book is,” she pointedly looks at Allison, “and why he wants to harm Scott.”

“The page is from his _Bestiary_ , my family are all werewolf hunters,” Allison starts to explain, “they are supposed to follow a code, only hunting a werewolf that has harmed a human; but Gerard seems intent on getting revenge for my Aunt Kate’s death by any means.”

“So that’s what the crossbows are all about,” Lydia has clearly worked something else out, the look of dawning radiating from her, “you can teach me how to shoot with it; then I can help protect this pack of wolves too.” The sweet smile she is giving Allison as she says it is edged with steely determination. She will learn how to help defend them.

\---

Gerard replayed the events in Coach Finstock’s office in his mind.

The way Scott was agitated, nervous and desperate not play in the next lacrosse match; the way he absent-mindedly held his hands in front of his stomach. Taking these into account with the reports he’d heard of him throwing up most, if not every, lunch break he could only draw one conclusion.

_The bitch had a belly full of pups._

Well, he couldn’t allow that to continue could he; Scott was already falling behind in classes, as his Principal it wouldn’t be right if he didn’t do all he could to ensure that Scott didn’t fall further behind, that he didn’t miss any classes unnecessarily.

 _It was his duty to see that_ ** _the bitch didn’t whelp the pups_ and have to be held back a year in school because of it** ; and he knew just how to ensure it.

He just needed to have little word with the opposing coach, assuring him that he is investigating the scandalous remarks that Scott McCall has allegedly made against the player Eddie Abramowitz; if ‘ _The Abomination_ ‘ **_happens_** to overhear him tell his coach what McCall **_said_** about him and takes revenge on the field, well, it will all just be a misunderstanding. He just needs to think up something iniquitous enough; that shouldn’t be too difficult.

He can't help the snort of laughter that escapes his lips at the thought; he shouldn’t be enjoying this plotting as much as he is, _this is serious, this is taking revenge against the Hale pack for what they did to his daughter_.

\---

“I talked to Stiles about your punishment,” Danny says as he looks across at Jackson in the driver’s seat; Jackson is driving Danny home from Lydia’s.

“What did Mast... what did St... what did he say?” Jackson’s natural inclination is to call Stiles Master, it’s what Scott does _nearly_ all the time now; but Danny only referred to him as Stiles, and Jackson doesn’t want to do something that Danny doesn’t.

Danny’s eyes flash blue at the thought of something and Jackson can’t keep the gold from leaking into his own.

“Master says he has decided that your punishment is he will choose your costume for Lydia’s birthday party,” Danny grins at him.

“But that is weeks away?” the whine in Jackson’s voice causes Danny to grin at him; Danny doesn’t tell him that Stiles also told him the wait was part of the punishment, _after all his Master told him not to mention that part_.

Danny can see the thoughts running through Jackson's head before he turns to briefly look at him.

“What’s the theme of the party?” Jackson asks as he turns his attention back to the road.

“It’s something she saw or heard about from that British film _Bridget Jones’ Diary_ ,” Danny replies, “we’ll be told more closer to her birthday.” The whole pack is being instructed not to tell Jackson the theme of the party.

So, Danny doesn’t tell him that it’s going to be a ‘ _Vicars and Tarts_ ‘ party theme, or that every guy is being told not to dress in drag; Stiles’ suggestion, their Master intends that the only guy dressed as a ‘ _tart_ ‘ will be Jackson.

Danny is sure telling him that it’s something from ‘Bridget Jones’ won’t give too much away; Jackson isn’t going to watch a chick-flick to find out the party theme; he’ll just ask the pack, so he’ll still not know.

\---

As Scott, Isaac and Derek are walking up the stairs to their bedroom they hear sounds coming from Scott’s moms’ room. It sounds as though she is in pain; as if someone is in there with her, hurting her.

Scott reacts before Derek or Isaac can stop him.

He rushes to her door, throwing it open; he freezes in shock.

“ **SCOTT!** “ his mom screams at him, “ **Get OUT.** “

Derek covers Scott’s and Isaac’s eyes as he pulls them away from the door; he then closes the door and turns to push them back to their room.

“Next time, _use your sense of smell_ ,” he admonishes them, “I think what you saw was punishment enough.”

He’s certain that the sight won’t leave them for a long time.

\---

Stiles can see his three omegas huddled together in the locker room, keeping themselves away from most of the other players; they are all part way through changing into their uniforms for the game. Danny is beside them; sitting slightly to the side. He expected them to hang together; worried about Scott playing.

Both Scott and Isaac seem subdued, which he expected; but something has caused Jackson to be laughing uproariously, even Danny is finding it amusing.

As he walks closer he hears Jackson say, “...that time your mom and the sheriff walked in on you and Derek when you were in heat.”

“What’s up?” Stiles asks them; Scott and Isaac both hang their head with a groan, both Danny and Jackson fall silent.

“Scott,” Stiles prompts for him to talk; he needs to know he is going to be okay during the game, going to be alert enough to be safe.

“Last night,” Scott begins, “when we got home,” Stiles is starting to put together a train of thought on where this is going given Jackson’s comment as Scott restarts, “there were noises coming from my moms’ room and I thought someone was attacking her, an intruder or something, and I burst into the room and...” Scott falters again and Isaac sensing his mates’ distress finishes, “and we saw Scott’s mom in bed with the sheri... with your dad.”

Jackson can’t help bursting into laughter again, “Man I would have loved to see your face and compare with your moms’ when she saw you and Derek.”

The sharp stare from Stiles shuts him up.

The coach calls them into pre match talk before Stiles has the chance to process what he just heard and respond; _Scott’s mom and his dad_. _When did that start_? _Why didn’t he see it happening_? _Well not what Scott and Isaac saw happening, but, like, when did they start dating_?

\---

“Does he belong to you?” Matt asks turning to the concerned woman next to him as another BHHS Cyclones player is taken off the field on a stretcher.

“No, mine is still on the field, while I am here really wishing he had stuck with tennis,” she replies as Matt snaps another couple of shots; his eye constantly drawn to Jackson, Scott and Isaac on the field.

Matt has been watching while he was off the field; it looked to him that the Beacon Hills players being taken off were those that Scott managed to get between himself and ‘ _The Abomination_ ‘. That player seemed to be singling Scott out for some reason, Matt wasn’t sure why; Jackson was just as good a player and as much of a threat on the field.

Jackson and Isaac were also sticking close to Scott; also keeping between him and the other teams’ players. _What is wrong with McCall that the other players need to be kept between him and the opposing team?_

Then it all goes right and wrong in the same instant.

Scott is near the opposing teams net and one of the remaining cyclone players, not Jackson or Isaac, passes to him; he scores putting Beacon Hills back in the lead, the abomination tackles him from the side.

Scott flips in the air, thudding to the ground he lands awkwardly, bone snaps the crunch heard across the field.

The bone will heal; Scott can feel it starting already, he just needs to straighten his leg. But that isn’t what is worrying him, something isn’t right; he can feel it inside, and a dampness in his shorts.

Jackson, Danny and Isaac are crowding round him, keeping the other players from him. When he doesn’t get up he can see Stiles jump from the bench and sprint towards him; his mom and the sheriff quickly following from the bleachers.

The coach is already there signalling the paramedics; Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad pushing past the team that are standing around.

“We need to get Scott to **_his_** doctor,” Stiles states loudly as he turns to his dad and Scott’s mom; Melissa doesn’t really take it concerned about Scott, she thought being a werewolf he would have healed already.

Stiles has to take control of the situation before the paramedics start to examine Scott.

“Jackson,” he barks, “arrange that private ambulance.” Jackson looks confused for a moment then rushes to arrange transport.

“Danny, call Scott’s doctor and have him meet us at the clinic.”

He quickly realises that Isaac isn’t going to let go of Scott; he turns to quietly tell Scott’s mom and his dad that they need to get him to Deaton, that they can’t let a normal doctor examine Scott. That’s when he sees Gerard; the smirk wide on his mouth and his eyes creased with pleasure.

Stiles knows, just knows, that somehow he arranged this; Abramowitz was too focussed on taking Scott out of the game all night, Gerard had to have arranged it in some way.

 ** _And Stiles vows he will make him pay_**.

\---

Derek is heading towards them as they arrive at Deaton’s clinic; half wolfed in panic and bounding along the ground, crouched on all fours. Stiles had called him before they started heading to Deaton’s.

Deaton only allows Stiles in with him while he examines Scott. Melissa starts to object; she’s a nurse, she could be of more help. Deaton points out that as Scott’s mother she would not be allowed to be involved in Scott’s examination in the hospital, and for good reasons that still apply.

She sits in the waiting room, the sheriff holding her in his embrace; Derek and Isaac are holding each other, their heads resting together; Jackson is sitting on Danny’s knee, head resting on his shoulder as Danny’s arms are wrapped around him.

They waited; and they waited. Time seems to crawl. Melissa can see the concern and worry etched in Derek’s and Isaac’s face, she knew Scott was hurt, that bones could be broken; but she didn’t think it was life threatening, Derek and Isaac made her wonder if this was far more serious than she thought.

After what seems like hours, Deaton and Stiles emerge from the examination room. Derek and Isaac are the first to leap from their seats; Jackson and Danny quickly following. Melissa and the sheriff were never going to move as fast as the wolves.

“Scott is stable, and the leg bone has healed together neatly,” Deaton can see the expectant looks on the four wolves faces, “there was some impact around the abdomen, and some spotting, but the cubs are fine. When Scott’s healing triggered it seems to have also caused the twins to shift to their wolf form.”

“ _What?_ “ Derek is confused, the cubs can’t be able to shift; not until puberty starts, that was when he first shifted and then only to his beta form, not to a full wolf, “ _how is that possible?_ “

“That is possibly because of the protection charm I placed on Scott,” Stiles admits, “when we were leaving the locker room I placed a charm on Scott to ensure that the puppies would werewolf heal any damage,” Stiles explains, “it seems that the healing is linked to a partial shift and that has caused the puppies to become puppies.”

Deaton can see the concerned look that Derek and Isaac have; and the confusion on Melissa and the Sheriff. He decides to deal with Derek first.

“They will revert to human form once the feel safe,” he states, he’s sure that Stiles has not caused them to transform permanently to a wolf form, “it may be after they are born though.”

“Someone want to explain what the hell you’re all talking about?” Melissa asks. Stiles and Deaton do; Derek hangs back while they explain, not meeting Melissa’s stare.

\---

Melissa is not sure how to take the news. Her werewolf son is pregnant with twins to his, _sort of werewolf married to_ , werewolf boyfriend.

When she steps into the room she can tell how distressed he is at her now knowing.

“I’m sorry mom,” he whines in regret, “we didn’t want them yet, not until I had been to college; we didn’t want...”

“Shush!” she admonishes him; this won’t do, she will not have talk like that, “you listen to me Scott McCall. My grandchildren may have been unplanned but they are not unwanted. They are wanted and they will be loved; by you, by Derek, by me and by your pack.”

She wraps her arms around him, and he hugs her, crying into her shoulder.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too son, and my unborn grandchildren.”

She may be finding this difficult to deal with, to understand, but she can’t let Scott know that, he needs her support and he is going to get it. She have her freak-out when she is alone, or with John.

Scott shivers slightly as Deaton smears some gel over his abdomen; as the ultrasound probe slides over his cold gel covered stomach Scott wonders how Deaton can be sure that those two small, _barely two inch_ , forms are wolf and not human. The whole pack, _and his mom and the sheriff_ , are staring at the monitor, at the images of the cubs; **_his and Derek’s cubs_**.

\---

While Melissa and the pack are getting Scott ready to go home, with instructions for bed rest for two weeks, as a precaution, Deaton takes John Stilinski aside for a private word.

“I think the binding ritual that she performed is failing,” Deaton says.

“I was afraid something like this would happen when I found out he was involved with the supernatural,” the sheriff replies, “is there no way to stop it failing?”

“There might have been, except that he _accidently stumbled across and performed some blood magic_ ; I don’t have the power to seal the binding,” John can hear the worry in Deaton’s voice, “I’m sorry.”

“Damn it!” John exclaims louder than he intended in his distress, “she did this to keep him safe, she sacrificed herself to keep him safe; if the binding fails they will come after him.”

“Not if John, when,” Deaton states, “you have to tell him, you have to let him know what he really is before the spell she cast fails and _his true self_ is revealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Excerpt from ' _Chapter-7 -- Stiles Master Stroke_ '**
> 
>  
> 
> "NO!" Stiles is adamant, "put the seven inch heels back Lydia, I don't want him to topple over and break his neck."  
> "But he's a freakin' werewolf!" Lydia quietly seethes back at him.  
> "Yes," Stiles leans over towards her, "one of **my** freakin werewolves; and I won't risk him in anything more than a four inch heel, so you can put those boots with all their leather straps, seriously how long would it take to fasten all of those, back and find something else in Jackson's size."  
>  "I thought you wanted sexy," Lydia's pout just didn't affect Stiles like it used to.  
> "Four inches can be sexy," Stiles says. Then he notices Lydia's raised eyebrow, " _and I'm talking about the size of the heels Lydia_ ," he adds in his sternest voice.
> 
> It doesn't stop Lydia snickering; after all she's not one of his subby werewolves.


	7. Stiles' Master Stroke

Gerard looked around the room at the people he’d gathered together. His son, Chris, may be with him, but Chris knew he didn’t fully approve of his plan; knew that he didn’t believe in ‘ _breaking the code_ ‘.

Ha! The code had failed them, it wasn’t protecting innocent people as it should; it was letting the monsters flourish and had cost him his daughter, had cost Chris his sister, Allison her aunt. Well, he wasn’t going to let them get away with hurting anyone, wasn’t going to let them tear any more families apart.

The people he had gathered here knew their targets; Danny, Jackson, Isaac, Stiles; each of them would be followed, each of them would be torn away from Derek Hale, just like Derek’s family had taken Kate from him.

And then, then, Gerard would make Derek watch as he took Scott, piece by piece, away from him; only then would he end Derek Hales misery, slowly and painfully.

\---

Scott is fed-up and bored; _he is not pouting_ , no matter what Derek says.

Sure it had sounded like two weeks of fun when Deaton had said that he needed two weeks of bed rest, just as a precaution to give his cubs time to settle and recover from the fall he took during the game.

***** One Week Earlier *****

When the pack got him home and back in his room he put up some mock resistance, saying how he didn’t think he needed two weeks in bed; _which was true_ , he was just looking for two weeks of being lazy. Their Master, Stiles, said he would chain Scott to the bed if he had to; though the crinkled noses of his pack mates at his reaction to that thought only led to his Masters’ raised eyebrow and him ducking his head in reddened embarrassment; _why he doesn’t know it’s not like they don’t all know he’s submissive and a masochist, how was that suggestion not going to affect him like that_? Though when his mom walked in to the room he realised what a bad idea it would be; his pack may know, but he knows his mom is having a hard time adjusting to him being a werewolf, _a pregnant male werewolf_ , without needing to know about his sexual kinks.

“You’re staying in bed for the next two weeks,” Derek glowered at him.

“What about school?” he asked hoping that someone had a plan.

“Isaac, Jackson, Danny and I will get the course work for you,” their Master stated, “The medical certificate from Deaton’s doctor friend will cover you not being able to attend.”

“So the only time I’ll get out of bed it is to shower and use the toilet?” Scott asked, hoping it was true.

“Bed baths,” was Derek’s instant reply, Scott didn’t keep the shocked expression from his face as he exclaimed, “What?”

“And I’m sure I could sneak a bedpan out of the hospital,” his mom, **_his mom_** , had said.

“No,” his Master intervened, much to Scott’s relief, “we don’t want you risking your job over something like that; we can get some adult diapers and Derek and Isaac can change him, it’ll will be practice for when the cubs are born.”

Scott’s relief was short lived; his mom opened and closed her mouth as she seemed about to argue only to reply, “If you are sure.”

“Yes,” both Derek and Stiles replied.

Scott knew when he was defeated, if his alpha and his Master were agreed he had no choice; it wasn’t as if he could look to either of his Mates for support, not when one answered to the same alpha and Master, and the other was their alpha.

Stiles sent Jackson and Danny to buy the diapers, he didn’t want any of the pack on their own. They returned with baby wipes and a pack that proclaimed ‘ _extraordinary fluid retention_ ‘, ‘ _wetness indicator_ ‘ and ‘ _leakage protection and bowel containment_ ‘. Scott wanted to hide under the duvet as everyone except Derek, Isaac and their Master left the room.

“Please don’t do this,” he had pleaded, “don’t make me wear them.”

Derek had wrapped his arms around Scott and comforted him.

“We’re not doing this as a punishment Scott,” he stroked Scott’s hair as he nuzzled against his cheek, “we just want to protect you and the cubs, _we love you_. You don’t know, have no idea, how scared I was, _we all were_ , when you were being treated by Deaton after what happened; please, just let us look after you, take care of you.”

Scott knew how they felt, how worried they were; he could feel it through his bond with Derek, could see it now in Isaac’s eyes. Knowing and seeing how concerned they were, how much they wanted to make sure he was alright, how could he not let his Mates and his Master take care of him?

“Alright,” he lays back on the bed to allow them to put the diaper on him.

Derek and Isaac hold his legs up as Stiles cleans him with the wipes; instructing his Mates to ensure that they wipe back, away from his taint. They lift his ass off the bed and Stiles slips the diaper under him, making sure his cock is pointed downward Stiles pulls the front flap up and fastens the diaper tightly.

Through it all Scott burns with the red blush of embarrassment. 

Derek kisses him, “Let me know when you need changed.”

Scott nods, not trusting his voice; and not certain he could relax enough to _go_ in the diaper anyway.

They settle him in the middle of the bed; Isaac curls up at his side, needing to be near him, smell his scent and touch him. It comforts Scott too.

“Let your Mates take care of you Scott,” Stiles commands him as he leans over and takes his mouth in a kiss, “okay?”

“Yes Master, thank you.”

So had begun his confinement to bed.

After Stiles had left with his dad, and Jackson and Danny had left together, Derek helped Scott’s mom make something light to eat; it was late and had been an exhausting day. After they had eaten Scott lay in the centre of the bed with Isaac and Derek on either side of him; Derek ran his hand in small circles over Scott’s stomach, and Scott thought _I can do this for the next two weeks easily_ as he drifted off to sleep.

Scott woke in the middle of the night. He needed to go, _really needed to go_ ; but couldn’t bring himself to use the diaper. He tried to lift Derek’s arm off him to sneak to the bathroom, but the low growl of displeasure let him know he failed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Derek whisper snarled at him.

“I think he was trying to sneak out of bed,” Isaac quietly stated; ‘ _epic fail, I woke both my Mates_ ‘, thought Scott.

“I need the bathroom, I can’t go in the diaper, I’m sorry,” Scott whined, he just couldn’t overcoming the training that had gone into not soiling himself.

“I know it’s difficult for you,” Derek comforts his Mate as he gently pulls him back down between Isaac and himself, “but just lay here, lets us hold you, and nature will take care of the rest.”

“But what if when I start using them I start having accidents when I stop?” Scott voices his worry.

“Then we help you get used to not using them again,” Derek’s calmness about it is reassuring to him.

“Would it help if I used them too?” Isaac asks, stroking Scott’s chest while he can’t meet his eye. Derek wonders if part of Isaac’s offer is related to wanting to be taken care of.

“You’d do that for me?” Scott asks; the wonder at Isaac’s suggestion evident in his wide eyed expression.

“Of course,” Isaac says, “if you want, you’re my Mate, I want to help.” There is a stretch of silence that has Isaac looking down as the blush creeps up is cheeks and flushes across his chest. Isaac breaks the silence himself as he stammers, “If not I... I need to go use the bathroom.”

Derek fetches the wipes and one of the diapers. He pushes Isaac back to lie flat on the bed, raising his legs to wipe him clean.

“Raise your ass up for me,” Derek asks as he lays the diaper down, sliding it under Isaac as he raises up. He doesn’t comment on Isaac’s filling cock as he pulls it downwards to lift the front flap over him and fasten the diaper closed.

Derek pulls the covers up over his Mates as they snuggle close together and he settles himself on the other side of Scott.

“Let me know when you need changed,” he says to both Scott and Isaac as he kisses them both, then lying back drapes an arm over both of them and hears them lightly kiss.

After thirty minutes Derek was changing their diapers; and again in the morning when they awoke. Scott was clearly more settled and accepting of using the diaper with Isaac also wearing one. Isaac though could only wear them while at home with Scott, during the day at school he was wearing his normal boxer-briefs; as soon as he got home from school he was quickly up to their room to change so that Derek would put a diaper on him and he settled in the bed with Scott to snuggle.

Scott was finding that the enforced bed rest was not as much fun as he expected it to be. Lying in bed playing video games was not as much fun when his pack mates that he’d play them with were all at school; and Derek made a no sex rule for the two weeks bed rest, Isaac wasn’t happy with that rule either.

***** Present *****

And so, Scott is not pouting; he’s bored and really wants to get out of bed, just for a bit. Just to shower at least. He’s only half way through the period of bed rest and he can’t take any more. Even using the diapers doesn’t bother him like it did; he’s gotten used to Derek or another pack mate changing him, though he’ll be happy to get back to wearing his normal underwear.

Derek ensures that he keeps up with the school work that the pack bring back; and they all help him work through the various assignments; but he has gotten so bored that he started working on them during the day too and has completed everything that was due.

That’s when he remembers that the book Deaton gave him is under the bed; maybe now would be a good time to read it, it’s not like he has anything else he can do.

\---

Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Isaac and Stiles are sitting around a table in the library; ostensibly studying. Allison is informing them about the six people that met with her father and grandfather, neither of them know that she saw the men enter or leave the house; she’s getting rather good at hiding in the shadows and skulking around quietly. Stiles calls her the _ninja hunter_. From what Allison overheard they are to follow the pack and only take them out when an opportunity presents itself.

Stiles knows that the best defence is to have a good offence, so far he’s allowed Gerard to be offensive; first the thugs that were following him, then endangering Scott’s cubs, now Gerard is going to find out how offensive Stiles can be. He’s not waiting on Gerard’s goons coming for his wolves; they are going after _Gerard’s Goons_ , they’ll give them plenty of opportunities.

\---

Scott is trying to compare his experience as an omega in a pack with what he is reading in the book. There are certainly similarities, but there are big differences; well he sees them like that anyway.

Omegas are not that common, anymore; they were never very numerous, there had always been fewer omegas than betas, but now they were scarce in number. Most packs did not have an omega, and the few that did rarely had more than two or three. And that is in a large pack, not a pack with only five wolves including the alpha. So, the fact that he is one of three omegas in his pack is anomalous.

What worries Scott is how other packs treated the omega wolves of the pack. As breeding stock and nothing more than a sex slave to be used by whoever and whenever.

Scott knew that he, Isaac and Jackson would have sex with whoever in the pack their Master or Alpha said; there was only one beta in the pack currently, Danny, and he couldn’t just demand Scott or Isaac roll-over for him. He needed Derek’s permission to have sex with them as Derek was their Mate; or he needed their Masters’ permission.

Scott recognised the submissiveness in himself that made him an omega, but he couldn’t imagine being in another pack; there was a lot of sex in his pack, _before Derek’s embargo during the enforced bed rest_ , but Scott **_always_** felt protected and loved during it. In these other packs it seemed the omegas were not protected, not loved; _and Scott couldn’t understand that, how can they think that someone is just for their use, how can someone think less of someone else just for who and what they were?_

\---

Stiles plan of attack, and it was an attack, was simple. Lure the hunters out into the woods around the old Hale house, and really he needed to get Derek to rebuild that, and then get them to chase the pack around the woods getting them to split up and shoot each other. Just as he had managed to do without trying when there were hunters chasing Derek; only this time he would be trying. Easy. Until it wasn’t.

Danny, Jackson and Stiles had all stuck to the plan going to Scott’s; they stuck to well lit, busy streets, and made sure they were being followed. The rational being that the hunters would not make a move where they could be seen and identified; that part of the plan worked. Stiles thought that the difficult part would be making the hunters think that all of the pack were in the jeep and Porsche leaving from Scott’s house. Scott was still on enforced bed rest, and Isaac was staying with him; so only Danny and Jackson were in the Porsche and Stiles and Derek in the jeep. Yet still they had all three vehicles following them.

The plan was that once they got to the Hale property, ahead of the hunters, they would make it look as though they shifted and had gone into the woods; they would actually hide in the tunnels under the house. Whether this would work they never got to find out.

Before they got to the dirt road the hunters made their move.

As one car forced the jeep off the road shots rang out; hitting the tires of the Porsche. The hunters’ cars screeched to halt as the pack and Stiles scrambled from their overturned vehicles and ran for the cover of the trees. The wolves had partially shifted and healed the wounds from the crash; Stiles was still bloodied where his head had hit against the window.

He told the wolves to run to cover, he would hide as he could not keep up with them; reluctantly they obeyed.

As Stiles headed to a patch of bushes, his fingers running over his mothers’ locket, he stumbles over root of tree; the locket flies from hand landing in a patch of wild roses. He scrambles along the ground, the blood still dripping over the tree roots; thrusting his hand into the bush to retrieve the locket as he hears one of the hunters closing in behind him. The thorns on the bush scratch and cut him as he pulls the locket out.

“ _Damn forest was supposed to help protect my pack, not trip us up and make us easy prey for the hunters; **it should trip them up and take them out**_ ,” Stiles grumbles as he puts the blood smeared locket into the pocket of his jeans.

“ ** _Nature_ isn’t gonna protect the _unnatural_** _now is it **boy**_ ,” the hunter is stalking slowly towards Stiles, his rifle pointed at him.

Stiles edges back from him as a gust of wind seems to rise and blow a branch, from the tree that tripped Stiles, knocking the hunter on the back of the head; he trips on the tree root, but his foot looks to be encased in the root of the tree. Slowly, the panic in the hunter rises as he recognises that he is being pulled towards the base of the tree.

Stiles eyes widen in shock as other roots from the tree snake around the screaming body of the hunter. The hunter tries to grab for his rifle, but it is out of his reach as he roots of the tree pull him under; the earth muffling his screams for help.

Stiles falls back against another of the trees, the blood still flowing from his head wound; his dizzy and unfocussed as shots ring out deeper in the woods.

“ ** _My pack, need to protect my pack_** ,” he slurs as he puts his other hand out to steady himself, landing in another patch of thorns, pricking his skin as he falls into unconsciousness bleeding into ground.

\---

Isaac curled against Scott’s side, his hand lazily drawing circles against his mates’ stomach, just above the diaper; a small smile of contentment sketched across his face as he sucked on the pacifier between his lips. He thinks to himself _this is the happiest he has been in a long time; this pack is his family, being with them makes him happy_.

Derek bought the pacifier for him, after he and Scott had talked about him sucking his thumb at night; they decided that he needed something else to suck while he was asleep. Isaac recalls how humiliated he was when Derek first presented it him. Derek had just changed his diaper and pulled him onto his lap, he thought that Derek and Scott were beginning to think less of him because of how much he took comfort in the way they looked after him when he was wearing the diapers. But Derek explained that it was because they loved him and wanted him to be happy; that they were concerned about him sucking his thumb while he slept and only trying to take care of him. He didn’t suck his thumb that night.

“Your stomach isn’t as flat and taut as it was,” Isaac quietly sighs against Scott’s ear, the pacifier falling between them, “I think you’re starting to show.”

“Maybe I’m just putting on weight from not being allowed out of this bed for over a week,” Scott grouses.

“Hmm, but you are nearly nine weeks now,” Isaac reminds him, “That’s about thirteen or fourteen for humans.” Isaac gets a pensive look as he builds up the courage to ask, “Do you think I’ll have my heat soon?” He catches his lower lip in his teeth as he looks at Scott waiting on his answer.

“I don’t know, it took a few months after I was bitten for me,” Scott is contemplative as he replies, “at least you’ll know the signs from the reading the book, which is more than I had, so you won’t mistake your body getting ready for your heat as having eaten some bad food when you end up running to the toilet so often.” Scott looks into his mates eyes, “Why in such a hurry to have your first heat?”

“I’ve felt more like I’m with a family since being here with you and Derek; I want to be more of a part of that...”

“You are family, you’re mine and Derek’s mate,” Scott interrupts; the smile Isaac gives him making his own smile widen at the happiness in his mates’ expression.

“And making a family, and giving them what I have here with you,” Scott doesn’t like the sadness he senses from Isaac, “what I used to have with my dad, that...”

Isaac stops mid-sentence; they both feel it, Scott through his bond as Derek’s mate, and Isaac through his connection to Derek as his alpha. Something is wrong, a feeling of worry and loss pulling at them.

\---

Stiles wakes in a hospital bed. He knows it’s a hospital bed because it is more comfortable than the examination table at Deaton’s clinic.

His dad is sitting in a chair by the bed; he looks haggard with worry and exhaustion. The last thing that Stiles remembers is their, **_his_** , plan going to pot as the hunters attacked before they got to the old Hale house; he was in the woods, he’d tripped on a root and was one of the hunters was about to attack when he was dragged under a tree, _did he cause that?_ And he remembers gunshots, needing to protect the pack, and then he passed out. _What happened to his pack?_

“Hey,” Stiles croaks, his mouth dry, “What happened?”

“I should be asking you that kiddo,” his dad says.

“I really don’t remember much, oh my gawd, my jeep, my baby,” Stiles panics at the thought of his beloved jeep being forced off the road, “I hit my head on the windscreen when the hunters forced us off the road. **_Derek, Jackson and Danny, are they okay?_** “ He double panics at the thought of losing them to the hunters that attacked.

“They’re fine, they got out of the car crash in better condition that you did; there was no sign of the people that forced you off the road, we’re looking for them, the fact that they left their hired cars behind is unusual, though helpful in knowing who we’re looking for.” Stiles can see that his dad is still worried, “you lost a lot of blood kid; you needed transfusions and have been unconscious for the last _two days_.” Stiles can see there is more his dad wants to, is struggling to find the words to say; before he can the doctors and Mrs McCall come in.

The doctor seems pleased with his progress, after they check on him in the morning he may be allowed to go home; no sign of concussion or memory loss, other than the immediate events following the cars being forced off the road. _There is no way he is mentioning that one of the men that caused the crash was chasing him until he was dragged under a tree by the tree_ ; **_wait_ , if none of the other hunters have been seen since then either did the same thing happen to them?** He really needs some alone time with Derek, Danny and Jackson, _purely_ to find out what happened; he doesn’t feel up to more than that right now.

“Is the pack here?” Stiles asks as soon as the doctor has left.

“Yes,” Mrs McCall says, smiling, “they’ve all been here practically on a rota since you were brought in; except Scott, he’s still on bed rest, though Derek had a tough time keeping him there. He was so worried about you Derek needed something from Deaton to sedate him, so he didn’t stress the babies,” she gives a small laugh as she continues, “I even overheard Derek threaten to tie Scott to the bed if he didn’t stay put and behave, though he got his words mixed up and told him he’d tie him to the bed if he did stay put and behave, ha.”

“I’m sure Scott knew what he meant,” Stiles can’t stop the snicker, he knows Derek didn’t mix his words up.

“Oh definitely, Scott’s been on his best behaviour since,” she smiles at him, “It’s good you’re doing so well. I’ll go let Derek and Danny know you’re awake, Jackson and Isaac are back at the house with Scott.”

As she leaves, to get Derek and Danny, Stiles can see his father has his moms’ locket in his hands; the one he carries with him to use as a focus for his magic, it’s somewhat covered in his blood.

“Moms’ locket,” Stiles doesn’t look at his dad as he says it, only at the locket.

“Yeah, it was in your pocket when they brought you in,” Stiles doesn’t need wolfy super-hearing; he can hear the sadness, the heartbreak in his dad’s voice.

“I feel like she’s close to me when I hold it,” and it’s true, whenever Stiles uses it as his focus, holds it in his hands he feels she is there with him, helping him, “you know, like she’s there with me.”

“More than you know son,” his dad puts the locket on the bedside cabinet, “we’ll talk more tomorrow; I’ll leave you to chat with _your pack_ , visiting time is nearly over.”

\---

Of course Stiles can tell that whatever his dad wanted to talk about when he got out the hospital wasn’t what they talked about; Stiles also knew that he had missed the full moon with the pack, it had been while he was unconscious.

Scott is now official no longer on bed rest, Deaton gave him and the cubs the all clear; though they are still in wolf form, but their heartbeat is strong. Scott and Isaac are still wearing the diapers, though Stiles is putting his foot down on that one, after this weekend it stops; _regular underwear when they are back at school next week_.

Derek and Danny confirmed that the gunshots Stiles heard were not being fired at them; the hunters, _all of the hunters_ , were firing at the trees as roots and vines attacked them and dragged them under the ground into the trees root system.

Stiles is not thinking about that just now, he’s foiled Gerard’s plans for now; but the man is still at threat, and there are other plans to be made.

Which is why he finds himself going shopping for clothes with Lydia. He turns to look at the item she has picked up now, and can’t stop his eyes widening.

“ **NO!** “ Stiles is adamant, “ _put the seven inch heels back Lydia_ , I don’t want him to topple over and break his neck.”

“But he’s a _freakin’_ werewolf!” Lydia quietly seethes back at him.

“Yes,” Stiles leans over towards her, “ _one of my freakin’ werewolves_ ; and I won’t risk him in anything more than a four inch heel, so you can put those boots with all their leather straps, _seriously how long would it take to fasten all of those_ , back and find something else in Jackson’s size.”

“I thought you wanted _sexy_ ,” Lydia’s pout just didn’t affect Stiles like it used to.

“Four inches can be sexy,” Stiles says. Then he notices Lydia’s raised eyebrow, “ ** _and I’m talking about the size of the heels Lydia_** ,” he adds in his sternest voice.

It doesn’t stop Lydia snickering; after all she’s not one of his subby werewolves. She has to admit, this dominant, confident Stiles is a revelation; just a pity he’s more interested in his male werewolves than her now.

They are back at the Camaro in the now deserted car park; Stiles _borrowed_ the car from Derek as his jeep still needs to be repaired, he’s not taking the mechanics word for it that he can’t get the parts for his precious, he’ll find them.

He’s putting the bags in the car when the sudden gasp from Lydia has him turning; some guy has a tight hold of her, a knife held at her throat. He can see the scars on the man’s face and arms.

“You’re gonna do what I say _dawg boy_ or I’m gonna make her _bleed_ ,” the man drawls through yellowed teeth. Stiles wonders if the hunter, he’s assuming he’s a hunter, thinks he’s Derek, he’s driving Derek’s car and the Argents all know the car that Derek drives. He then thinks how little do these hunters care for their code, they claim to be protectors of innocent humans and yet this one is threatening Lydia; one of the humans their code should protect.

Stiles doesn’t really think then, he just reacts; his left hand is stretched out towards the hunter, his right hand reaches into his pocket seeking his focus.

“ **No** ,” his voice seems deeper, less his own, there is fear in hunter’s eyes, in Lydia’s eyes too, but that is to be expected, the hunter is threatening to slit her throat, “ **you are going to bleed for me**.”

Every scar and old wound on the hunter rips open, the blood pours from him; it pools in his eyes and flows down his face. The hunter bleeds for Stiles; the blood flowing to his out-stretched hand, bathing it and painting it red. The hunter bleeds until he can bleed no more.

Stiles looks at his hand, looks at the hunter, then looks over to where Lydia had run; he doesn’t remember when she did that. She is looking at him fearfully.

“ _Stiles?_ “ she asks.

“ _Yeah_ ,” his voice is still not sounding like his.

He catches his reflection in the windows of the car; **FUCK**. It’s happened, he’s been possessed by a demon and become an abomination, just like in Dragon Age. The shock of the sight causes his recognisable appearance to return.

There’s a female voice in his head saying ‘ _you need to talk to your father; he must explain’_. He briefly wonders if he’s been possessed by a succubus, that would explain the wings that have ripped through his favourite red hoodie, but for some reason he doesn’t think so; _he trusts the voice_., he doesn’t know why, but the voice sounds familiar. He asks Lydia to drive him home; right now he doesn’t trust himself to drive. He’s not really sure what to do about the body, or the massive amount of blood, _a lot of which he is covered in_.

\---

Stiles doesn’t think a lot of conversations start with the local veterinarian and a father seeing his son covered in blood exclaiming, “ _I think I’m possessed because of performing blood magic_.”

He also doesn’t think a lot of conversations then continue with the father saying, “ _No, you’re not possessed, you are actually one of the Fae_.”

Stiles thinks the next words out of his mouth were probably the only reasonable response.

“ **I’m a fairy?** “ Stiles exclaims his voice rising in question, “And **no** , **no** , **no** , _I did not just quote Sookie Stackhouse_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _Excerpt from Chapter-8_  
>   
> 
> “ ** _Half-Fae_** , and not all of the Fae _are_ friendly,” his father sighs in reply, “ _especially_ some of your mother’s family.”  
>  “So, you’re saying that mom was Fae,” Stiles asks wide-eyed at his father, “the woman that you were married to; mom who died when…”  
> “Yes, your mom _is_ Fae,” his dad interrupts, “and she didn’t die; she had to go back to the Fae-Wyld.”  
>  “ ** _What?_** ” really, Stiles used to think he was smart, now he thinks his brain cells are being killed off; _rapidly_.  
> 


	8. Jackson's Punishment

Stiles stares at his father in disbelief.

“Seriously, I’m one of the ‘ _Good People_ ‘, a ‘ _Sith_ ‘,” there was a part of Stiles’ brain saying he could get behind being one of the Sith, “a ‘ _Wee Folk_ ‘, the ‘ _People of Peace_ ‘, ‘ _The Playful People_ ‘, ‘ _The Gracious Ones_ ‘, a ‘ _Changeling_ ‘,” Stiles pauses open mouthed, “’cause the reflection I saw in the window didn’t look like anything friendly.”

“ ** _Half-Fae_** , and not all of the Fae _are_ friendly,” his father sighs in reply, “ _especially some of your mother’s family_.”

“So, you’re saying that mom was Fae,” Stiles asks wide-eyed at his father, “the woman that you were married to; mom who died when...”

“Yes, your mom _is_ Fae,” his dad interrupts, “and she didn’t die; she had to go back to the Fae-Wyld.”

“What?” really, Stiles used to think he was smart, now he thinks his brain cells are being killed off; rapidly.

“Your mom is descended from the bloodlines of Nodens and Rosmerta,” as Stiles stays quiet his father continues to explain, “Back when the Fae were worshipped as gods Nodens was a god of hunting and dogs; Rosmerta was a goddess of fertility. Your mom is one of the Sidhe...”

“Of course mom’s a she, I remember that much about _her_ ,” Stiles interrupts, “there are pictures of _her_ still around...”

“ **No** , _SHEE_ , **_S I D H E_** ,” his dad spells out.

“Oh.” Now Stiles knows his brain cells are being killed off; how did he not get that, he knew that. _Sidhe, as in Ban Sidhe, Banshee_. **Doh!**

“She is also part Slaugh,” his dad says, wondering just how much to explain in one go, “I’m guessing, from what you said about your _Fae Mien_ not being friendly looking, that you take after both sides of your mom’s lineage.”

Stiles is about to butt in again, ‘ _Fae Mien, what now?_ ‘, when his dad says, “Let me finish telling you what I can, then sleep on it and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Stiles nods, really he’s not sure what he was gonna say anyway; his brain jumping from one thought to another, _fae mien, sidhe, slaugh, he needs to use his google-fu_.

“For your mien to have manifested you must have come into one of you powers; I’m guessing from the amount of blood you were covered in that the power has been made permanent, it needs the blood of an enemy to become fixed or it fades and weakens. For the power to have activated the spell your mother cast to bind your Fae nature, and only show your mortal human half, must have been broken. She cast the spell to protect you; it seems that magic is fading in the Unseelie Court Sithen and all Unseelie Fae were _forced_ to return to the Fae Wyld. Hopefully your mien and power weren’t active long enough for them to find out you are Fae and in this realm, because if they have they will be coming for you and it may not be easy to hide from them; I don’t want to lose you too, son.”

Stiles throws himself at his dad and wraps his arms around, him pulling him into a hug, “I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“It will be worse if the Queen finds out you’re a Master of a werewolf pack,” his dad adds.

“A what?” Stiles jumps back from his dad, shock clear on his face.

“I’m the sheriff Stiles; _did you really think you could order all that BDSM equipment on-line and I wouldn’t know?_ “ his dad asks, “Besides, you’re from the Unseelie Court; just don’t let Melissa find out about Scott being one of your submissives, not yet anyway; she is still coming to terms with him being a werewolf, and _pregnant_.”

\------

Gerard throws the glass tumbler against the wall of the basement; the glass splinters into a myriad small pieces and the amber liquid of the scotch trickles down the uncovered bricks.

He underestimated Stilinski; he thought he was just the human of the pack, how wrong he was. He’s the **_Shaman_** of the pack. It’s the only thing that makes sense now. There’s been no sign of the hunters that followed them to the woods; the cars abandoned and Stilinski nearly bled dry. He worked some kind of blood magic; _had to be_. Had to be something powerful, but he can’t have that kind of power; he’s too young, can’t have had the training. A fluke; his innate ability sparked just right to save him and his pack. _Does Stilinski even know what he does?_

Gerard knows he needs to play this carefully. He could use the disappearance of the hunters as just cause to get Council authority to scorch the Hale pack from the face of the earth; but he daren’t risk too much scrutiny. He can’t afford too many questions over why there were so many hunters in the area following the pack in the first place.

No; he needs to be more careful, narrow the focus. Instead of the scattergun approach and have people targeting each of the dogs and the human he needs to pick one.

And he knows which one; all he needs is a little planning and manipulation.

\------

Danny licks along the back of Jackson’s neck. He can’t help himself, Jackson’s scent is as intoxicating as their Masters’.

Both of them are naked in Jackson’s bedroom; Danny has Jackson tied face down on the bed, his arms and legs pulled to the corners and ropes looped into the D-rings of the leather cuffs fastened around his wrists and ankles and tied to the legs of the bed.

Jackson’s ass is red and heated to his touch; he spanked him, his hand flying with his full force down on his skin, turning the flesh pink before darkening to crimson as his palm connected with Jackson’s ass again, and again.

They are both breathing hard, both aroused; Danny can smell Jackson’s cock leaking his desire into the sheets beneath him. It was something Danny was getting used to since he submitted to Stiles and was given the bite; the enhanced senses, smelling the arousal he stirred in Jackson, _and their Master_.

He hadn’t had sex with Isaac or Scott, nor had he been with Derek since he was bitten; but on the nights they had slept together as a pack he had recognised the scent of their arousal too. Especially Scott’s; maybe because he had already been in heat, which neither Jackson nor Isaac had gone through yet. When Scott was aroused his slick would flow infusing into the scent of his desire, strengthening it; _even their Master could smell it_.

Danny wanted to smell that tang of slick on Jackson; to taste it. He knew Jackson loved rimming Scott because the more his tongue dove into the muscled ring the more Scott’s ass and thighs became wet with the natural lubricant he produced.

Danny reaches over and pulls open the drawer in the bedside cabinet, and curses.

“Damnit Jacks,” he leans down rest his head beside Jackson’s, his mouth against his ear, “the first time I’m given permission from our Master to fuck you and there’s hardly any lube left.” He nips at Jackson’s ear with his teeth, can feel the animalistic urge roil under his skin, “This might hurt Jacks; think we’ll both wish you had your heat already and got all wet when you wanted one of us to fuck you.”

Jackson moans his need; pushing his ass up into Danny’s groin, “Please Danny, please sir; your cock feels so hard and hot, I want it in me, need it in me Danny sir.”

Danny can’t hold back the low growl of desire, he wants to fuck his Jackson, and needs to fuck him now. His fingers piston in and out of Jackson’s hole, scissoring and stretching him; coating the inner walls of him with the lube before using the last of it to slick his own steel hard length.

He breaches into him in one long hard push, resting his balls against Jackson’s own; then pulls back and plunges into him again. The pace and force of his thrusts increasing rapidly as his arousal and need glows ever more fierce. Jackson feels the stretch and burn of every pull and push of Danny’s cock in and out of his ass.

They both feel it as Danny’s cock swells at the base, his knot forming to claim his Mate.

“Fuck, Jacks,” Danny gasps, “Fuck dude I’m gonna tie to you.”

“Danny, sir, mate, please, knot me,” Jackson pleads; he hasn’t been tied to since he was given the bite and his Alpha’s knot locked them together as he fucked Jackson and made out with his mate Scott.

When his knot shrinks enough to allow him to pull out he quickly seals his release in Jackson with a butt plug. He unties the ropes that tie Jackson to the corners of the bed, releasing his arms and legs. Jackson turns over onto his back, smiling contentedly up at Danny.

Danny sprawls himself on top Jackson; capturing his mouth in a kiss, his tongue plunging into Jackson with the same vigour he took his ass.

“We’ll need to tell the pack,” Danny says between biting kisses claiming his mates’ mouth, “and our Master. They will need to know we’re mates.” Danny still thinks that Stiles, their Master, is also his mate. He has the same underlying tang to his scent that Jackson has.

“Tomorrow,” Jackson sleepily replies, “they’ll probably smell it on us anyway; like Scott, Isaac and Derek have some of the same smells in their scent.”

“You don’t smell any different to me.”

“Maybe you need to fuck me more.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow, when we’ve bought more lube.”

\------

Isaac lays back on the bed as Scott unfastens his diaper to change him before they go to bed; Derek has already changed Scott’s diaper. Once the weekend is over their Master has said they are both to go back to wearing their boxers. Isaac knows Scott is happier about that than he is. While Scott has been wearing the diapers all day and every day for the last two weeks, Isaac has only worn them all day at the weekends, during the school week he only wore the diapers when he got home to his mates.

He likes wearing them; he likes it a lot. He feels cared for, loved and looked after when he is in a diaper. He doesn’t want to stop wearing them.

Scott can sense the change in Isaac’s mood; the sourness seeping into his scent; something is making him sad.

“What’s up babe,” Scott asks, his face quizzical, as he slips the used diaper from under Isaac, and cleans his ass, balls and cock with the wipes.

“Nothing,” but the blip in his heart beat gives the tell to Isaac’s lie.

“Babe?” Scott questions as he leans over him as he fastens the diaper; Scott stretches out over him, propping himself up on his arms he looks down at Isaac, “what’s wrong?”

Isaac can’t tell him, or Derek; he doesn’t want them to think less of him because this, wearing a diaper and being coddled like a baby, makes him feel safe, makes him feel loved. He shouldn’t need this, he knows that his mates love him; and if they find out maybe they won’t love him.

Isaac is about to deny that there is anything wrong when Derek opens the door from the bathroom; he senses the worry between his mates. He settles himself between them on the bed; pulling them in close on either side.

“What are you two worrying about?” Derek asks looking between his mates.

“Something is bothering Isaac and he won’t tell me what it is,” Scott blurts out in a panicked rush as Isaac quietly denies with, “There’s nothing wrong.”

Both Derek and Scott look at Isaac, Scott with wide sad eyes and Derek with a scowl of disbelief; Isaac tries to shrink back from them but Derek holds him firm against his side.

“Isaac,” is all Derek says.

He can’t look at his mates; he knows they are gonna hate him when he admits that he likes wearing diapers; he just knows that they won’t want him anymore.

“I don’t want to stop wearing diapers,” his voice a quiet whisper, his eyes damp with tears about to fall.

“I’ll talk to our Master, see if he’ll let me put them on you when you’re not at school,” Derek replies.

“I can change your diaper sometimes too,” Scott smiles across Isaac, “If Master allows you to wear them,” then continues a little more hesitantly, “Maybe I could wear them too, sometimes, when I wanna laze around in bed?”

Isaac looks between his two mates, the lack of concern about his kink overwhelming him, “You don’t mind that I want to wear them and be...” he stumbles over his words, _he doesn’t want to say babied_ , “and be taken care of?”

“No,” Derek snorts as Scott replies, “Of course not babe, you’re our babe, our mate, we love you,” Scott’s face shifts to a frown as he asks, “Do you mind that I like being spanked, _or the other stuff I like?_ “

“No, I kinda like some of that too” Isaac shyly grins at him; Scott leans over Derek and captures Isaac’s lips in a kiss, replying, “And I _kinda_ like the diapers too, _sometimes_.”

“Remember your pacifier,” Derek reminds Isaac as he leans over and picks it off the bedside cabinet; he places it between Isaac’s lips before he lays back down and hugs his mates close to him, “would we have gotten you this to stop you sucking your thumb, cute as that looks with your fingers curled up over your nose, if we minded that you _like being taken care of_?”

Derek kisses the top of his nose as they settle under the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms as they fall asleep.

\------

Allison stood flush against Lydia’s back. 

“So, we stand with our feet a shoulders width apart,” Allison breathes into Lydia’s ear. She slid her left hand down Lydia’s left arm, her hand curling around Lydia’s hand grasping the long bow, “To load, the bow is pointed toward the ground, tipped a little bit of the vertical, _like this_ ,” Allison grip on Lydia’s hand holding the bow angles it slightly. Her right hand holding the arrow runs down Lydia’s right arm, “We slide the shaft into place on the arrow rest, or shelf, here, like so. The groove, or nock, at the back of the arrow is attached to the bowstring.”

Allison rests her chin on Lydia’s shoulder, her lips close to the shell of her ear, “Now, we raise the bow, relax our stance and using your thumb draw the bowstring back in line with your ear. Then, relax your thumb and let the string and arrow go.”

The arrow shoots through the air towards the target at the far wall; and misses, hitting the wall behind it.

Lydia turns her head, a pout on her lips mere millimetres from Allison’s own; before either speak or move there is a cough from behind them. They turn to see who has entered the basement where the range has been setup they are practicing at.

“Grandpa,” Allison says, nearly yelping in surprise.

“There really isn’t enough room to be practicing with that kind of bow down here,” Gerard says, his tone friendly and concerned, “you could damage something, or worse, hurt yourselves.”

“I was just showing Lydia the basics,” Allison smiles sweetly at him, “we’re going to go the range tomorrow after school and see which bow she feels more comfortable with.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Gerard turns his attention to Lydia, “what caused your interest in learning?”

“Oh, I just figured with all the animal attacks I should learn how to defend myself,” Lydia smiles, “and I thought a bow would be more genteel than a gun.”

\------

Stiles looks around the faces of the pack; they are sitting around the McCall living room. Derek, Scott and Isaac on one sofa; Danny with his arm around Jackson on the two-seater, _they’re mates, they told everyone at lunchtime in school today, well the rest of the pack plus Allison and Lydia_. Lydia and Allison are not here, Allison is teaching Lydia how to shoot a bow; Stiles is okay with that, he wants to tell the pack first before he lets Allison and Lydia know.

Well Lydia has already seen what he is, even if she doesn’t know what that is. She didn’t mention anything about the events at the end of Saturday’s shopping trip all day at school; and it isn’t something he wants grandpa Argent knowing about. Stiles still isn’t entirely sure how Deaton and his dad took care of the body; neither of them is talking about that.

“I’m part Sidhe,” Stiles can see in the confused looks from the pack that they heard ‘ _she_ ‘, “ ** _S I D H E_** , the Fae,” he spells out for them. He explains what happened in the parking lot, calling the blood of the hunter through his scars and old wounds; describes the look of sheer terror in Lydia’s eyes, the partial reflection he saw in the car window. The face that was his but not his, more ethereal and pale, save for the blackness of the eyes, the redness of the lips that covered the rows of sharp pointed teeth; and the wings, large black leathery bat wings that had ripped through his hoodie. He tells them about his father saying that his mother **_is_** part Sidhe and part Slaugh; that she is, and therefore he is, part of the Unseelie Court. The Fae, at least those of the Sidhe, are immortal, and were once worshipped as gods and goddesses; and that he is descended from a goddess of fertility and a god of the hunt. Of the spell his mother wove around him to hide his true nature, so that he wasn’t taken with her when she was forced to return to the court in the Fae Wyld.

When he stops there is silence; he’s worried that they think he has lost his mind. He can’t show them what he is, he has to avoid taking his actual form so that he is not detected and taken to the other realm. Then Scott asks a question.

“So, I was wondering,” Scott is hesitant as he asks, “the teeth in your true form, are they like needle sharp rows of teeth or more like the teeth in the alligator nipple clamps,” there is a groan from the rest of the pack, especially Scott’s mates; Scott looks around as he almost bashfully says, “I just wondered what they would feel like biting into me.” Stiles can’t help but love the pain slut he found in Scott.

“Well if we ever find a way for me to take my Fae Mien without it setting of alarm bells in the Fairy Realm you’ll find out,” Stiles replies, “Oh, that reminds me,” he adds, “My dad knows that we are in a BDSM relationship and that you all submit to me; something about me being Unseelie, and that he knows about the toys I ordered on-line and the fact that he is the Sheriff.”

There are shocked faces on all of the pack.

“Oh, and also he **_doesn’t_** want Scott’s mom to know.”

When Allison and Lydia arrive there is change to the seating; Scott is sitting in Derek’s lap with his feet resting in Isaac’s lap leaving a space beside them for Allison. Stiles is sitting beside Danny, who is leaning into him with is arm on the back of the couch, Jackson is sitting at their feet; leaving the chair that Stiles had been in free for Lydia.

Stiles goes over everything again for the girls; the conversation is more involved this time as his pack get involved in explaining. They cover his hand of power, his true form, and his blood magic.

Allison is adamant that her grandfather must never find out; but she is certain they need to get a copy of his full Bestiary, there could be something in there that would be useful to Stiles in finding out more about the Fae.

\------

The next two weeks are relatively boring; normal days at school, and the pack relaxing with each other in the evenings; and no attacks from Gerard or his goons.

Scott’s check-ups with Deaton show nothing to worry about, the cubs are fine and their heartbeats strong; even if they are still in wolf form. Though now at nearly twelve weeks Scott has a bit of a bump; the equivalent of a human at close to eighteen weeks. Nothing that would make anyone think ‘ _baby bump_ ‘, _he hopes_ , just something that has caused some of those at school to comment on him putting on weight since giving up playing lacrosse.

He’s glad that the monk costume for Lydia’s party is gonna hide his slightly rounded stomach; though the material is scratching against his swollen sensitive nipples.

\------

Jackson is pacing his room.

He’s waiting on his Master coming with the costume he is to wear to Lydia’s birthday party. He still doesn’t know what he is going to be dressed as. He’s nervous and already needed to use the toilet more times today than is normal for him. He hasn’t needed to use the depilatory cream; none of them have for the past couple of weeks, not since their Master became concerned about the possible effects of the store bought products on Scott’s and Derek’s cubs. There were no studies that showed any harmful effects; but there were no studies showing they were safe either.

So Stiles created his own gel for them to use that removed hair where they applied it and stopped it growing back. So, Scott, Isaac and he have been entirely smooth from the neck down since and won’t need to use any depilatory again; unless their Master uses the other cream he devised to allow their hair to re-grow.

When Stiles arrives at Jackson’s he is already in his costume; he’s dressed as a cardinal, the red robes and hat, a heavy cross hung around his neck and resting in the centre of his chest. He also is sporting a fake moustache and goatee beard; Jackson isn’t sure why until Stiles pointedly states, ‘ ** _I’m Cardinal Richelieu_** ‘. Allison is dressed as a nun; but with her lips painted a deep red and her eyes heavily lined, she also has dark emerald green nail polish on. Jackson isn’t sure why Allison is with his Master; he doesn’t ask, he just follows his Master back to his bedroom. Stiles knows the way after all.

“Strip,” Stiles commands him. Jackson’s eyes flick to Allison and back to his Master, but he obeys and strips out of his clothes, placing them in the laundry hamper before standing naked in front of Stiles; his hands clasped behind his back.

“Don’t move, and keep your eyes forward,” Jackson can hear Stiles open plastic packaging, he’s laying the costume out on the bed, but Jackson can’t see what it is. In the mirror he can see Allison is laying out some cosmetics; _but why, she is already wearing make-up, is she going to re-do it while Stiles has Jackson put on the costume he’s brought for him?_

“Lift your leg up,” the order catches Jackson by surprise, he was lost in his thoughts of what Allison was doing he hadn’t realised that his Master was kneeling behind him. He lifts his right leg and then feels the smooth, sheer, material being drawn up his leg; black sheer satin stockings.

“Other leg,” his Master says; Jackson automatically lifts his left leg and the feel of the material sliding up his hairless smooth skin makes him tremble.

Next Stiles has him stepping into a pair of red satin panties, with a black lace trim; there is virtually nothing of them and as Stiles pulls them over his half hard cock Jackson feels his heart jack hammer in his chest. _He doesn’t want to go out dressed like this_.

Stiles fastens a garter belt around Jackson’s hips and snaps the straps to the top of the stockings; Jackson licks his dry lips, his hands clenching and unclenching as he swallows trying to hold back the tears at his humiliation. _He knew that his Master choosing his costume for the party was punishment; what he doesn’t understand is why there is a dark stain on his..._ ** _the_** _satin panties from the pre-come leaking out of his cock_.

“Don’t come _Jackie_.” Stiles voice cuts through his thoughts; Stiles is slipping Jackson’s arms into a bra that matches his panties, sheer and red and trimmed with black lace. It fastens at the front.

The black leather skirt barely covers his ass; it doesn’t reach the top of his stockings, the straps from the garter belt clearly visible. It hides the bulge in his wet panties. There is a black leather waistcoat to go with the skirt; the red satin and black lace of his bra peeks out from it. Seeing himself his pre-come leaks faster out of him as Jackson begins to shake with fear.

“ _Yellow_ ,” Jackson hears himself quietly say, and he doesn’t know if he hopes Stiles heard him or hopes that he didn’t.

\------

Stiles stills as he hears the barely audible safe-word exhale from Jackson’s lips. It’s the first time any of his wolves have needed to use their safe-word with him. His first immediate thought is that he’s fucked-up, that he has pushed too far and too quickly at Jackson’s limits; but he knows Jackson is hard and leaking all over the panties he has him wearing. It takes a second or two of mentally slapping himself before he realises that Jackson didn’t call ‘ ** _red_** ‘. He called ‘ ** _yellow_** ‘, he needs to talk through what is happening.

“Allison, can you leave us alone for a moment?” Stiles asks turning to her. It isn’t a question and she knows it. He waits until she leaves the room before continuing.

“Jacks,” Stiles stands in front of him, “I know that my picking your costume for the party was a punishment, but if you’re not okay with this, if you can’t do this, then I’ve got another costume you can wear and I’ll punish you tomorrow instead, four strokes with the cane. Okay?”

Jackson nods his head, his movements jerky and sudden.

“I want you to know you can trust me completely though babe; that when we’re playing or when I’m punishing you I would never compromise your safety, right?” Stiles asks, his eyes searching Jackson’s for confirmation, needing to know that his submissive does trust him to keep him safe.

“I trust you Stiles, and Derek and Danny to keep us safe,” at the earnest sincerity in Jackson’s voice Stiles lets out a breath he unconsciously had been holding. Stiles backs up towards the bed and sitting he pulls Jackson to straddle his lap, his skirt riding up as his stocking covered legs settle on either side of him.

“So you know that I’m not going to let any harm come to you, that the pack will be there to protect you,” Stiles thinks he knows the problem, he knows one of Jackson’s kinks is humiliation, but he thinks just maybe this is more than just the humiliation, being dressed in female clothing seems to be arousing him specifically. And this new kink is scaring his sub, because he’ll be aroused in public and he’s worried that people will know why.

“I know,” Jackson’s voice is quiet, “please, Sir, please don’t let people see me like this.”

“Jackson, I promise you, if you decide you’re able to do this no-one but our pack, Lydia and Allison will know it’s you, we will all keep you safe,” Stiles keeps eye contact with him, he needs Jackson to know he really means what he is saying, that his safety and well-being is more important to him than this punishment, “but if you really can’t do this then I’ll go to the car and get the other costume. Just tell me what you want to do, I want you to be happy.”

Jackson feels his heart pounding in his chest. He knows how damp his leaking cock has made the silk of the panties, knows the effect the thought of the humiliation is having on him, and knows it’s more than just the humiliation. But he doesn’t want it to be. His Master has given him an out, a way to avoid this. He can take it and never have to worry about being dressed like this again. Never have to worry about the humiliation of people seeing him hard and leaking in the women’s lingerie clinging to his body.

“I’ll wear this Master,” he replies after the briefest hesitation.

“Sit on the bed so Allison can apply your make-up,” Stiles lays his palm on Jackson’s cheek, strokes his thumb over his lips, “Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine. Our pack, Allison and Lydia will be there; you’ll be safe.” His Master’s touch cools and calms him; but does nothing to help the dampness in his panties as he sees himself in the mirror.

Stiles calls Allison back into the room as he is fetching the final pieces of his costume. Allison paints Jackson’s finger nails a metallic sapphire blue; she uses a similar colour for eye shadow to bring out the blue in his eyes and a ruby red for his lips. Only a light foundation is applied to his cheeks, blended into his natural skin tone.

Stiles places a black leather chocker around Jackson’s neck, fastened at the front with a blue clasp matching the colour of his eye shadow and nail polish. A black wig is placed on his head, styled in a bob cut. Allison brushes out the wig as Stiles opens the final box.

“ ** _Fucking bitch!_** “ Stiles curses, “These are not the boots she was to get, I told her to put these back, like the other ones that were knee high and covered in buckles.”

Stiles is holding an ankle high boot; there is an impossibly high heel and the only parts that look like they would touch the ground are the heel and the toe.

“Goddess, Lydia is lucky it’s her birthday or I would...” for a moment Jackson thinks Stiles is gonna say ‘ _kill her_ ‘, “make her walk in these.”

“I wouldn’t want to walk in those,” Allison says, “but we don’t have time to go buy him something else now, and none of his actual shoes will go with the outfit.”

“I will make her pay for this.”

They make their way out to Allison’s car; Stiles still doesn’t have his jeep back.

Jackson teeters in the boots; practically walking on the tips of his toes. Stiles is holding him, supporting him; an arm around his waist as Jackson places his arm around his Master’s shoulder.

The thought thrumming through Jackson’s mind, _do I really want to go out dressed like this; everyone that sees me will laugh at me_ ; as his cock throbs encased in the red satin.

\------

Jackson is hiding in the bathroom, but not for the reason he thought he might when they arrived at the party.

Sure, _he is the only guy dressed in drag_ ; every other guy is dressed as some sort of clergyman. Scott and Isaac are dressed as medieval monks, Danny as a priest, and Derek as a bishop. He had to smirk at the thought of it; all of them under the authority of the Cardinal, their Master, Stiles.

Some of the other guys from the lacrosse team are similarly dressed in an array of religious attire; rabbi, priest, monk, minister, pope. Though there are those that have opted for TV evangelist, suit, cross around the neck and a bible in their hand. The girls are mostly dressed like Jackson is, stockings, suspenders, and skirts so short they are flashing their panties; much like he is when he tries to sit down, or bend over to pick up his drink. Though, like Allison some are dressed as nuns, and some, like Allison, are wearing make-up with their nun costumes; Lydia is dressed as a mother superior.

Lydia has been avoiding Stiles; as soon as they arrived she could see he was not happy with her over the boots Jackson is wearing, and Jackson _hates_ the boots. They are the most uncomfortable things he has ever had on his feet; he’ll be surprised if he can walk normally again, _ever_. The sharp rise from the toe pointed down on to the floor to the heel of his foot seven inches off the ground has him prancing around.

The argument that broke out between Stiles and Lydia seemed like one they may have had before.

“But he looks hot like that,” Lydia had almost whined defensively.

“He’d look hot in the more sensible boots with the smaller heel that he would not have been in danger of toppling over and breaking his neck in,” Stiles had fumed, “he’d look hot no matter what he was wearing.”

Lydia pouted, but under Stiles’ glare she eventually apologised; sort of.

“Fine, next time we’re buying clothes and accessories for Jackie I’ll not swap in something that you have vetoed,” she agreed.

“Thank you.”

Jackie, **_Jackson_** , worried at that, he could feel his stomach clench at the thought; and feel his cock drip into his panties getting them wetter. He blushed furiously when he caught all the pack sniffing in his direction, the fact that he was aroused by his humiliation obvious to them.

But now he is hiding in the bathroom; and not for the reason he thought he might before he arrived. He had assumed that rest of the guys from school would recognise him and make fun of him being dressed like this. There is that part of him that wonders if the reason it worried him so much is because he’s an omega, because he’s waiting to go into heat, waiting to need to be filled by a guys, preferably Stiles’ or Danny’s or Derek’s, cock, because he loves rimming Scott’s ass and swallowing Isaac’s hard shaft down his throat; because that macho image he portrays at school, the captain of the swim team and captain of the lacrosse team, the jock who wants and gets the girls, that just isn’t him. **_Not now, possibly never was_**.

But the guys didn’t laugh, they didn’t seem to recognise him at all. They must have really been knocking back the alcohol; they kept making passes at him, trying to kiss him, telling him how ‘ _I love the smell of your perfume, it’s so sexy; just like you_ ‘.

Greenburg was the worst. Stiles, Danny and Derek have warned him off; _twice each_. Allison has had to fix his lipstick twice because of Greenberg pining him against the wall; and seriously the guy needs to use a different mouthwash, or something, the taste left in his mouth from Greenberg’s tongue was vile.

It’s Greenburg he’s hiding from in the bathroom; splashing water in his face, trying to cool down. That’s when the first flash of heat waves over him and the pain shoots through him, causing him to bend over and grab the edge of the bath for support, that is also when he first realises that his panties aren’t just wet where they are sticking to his cock, t _hey are wet with the slick running down his legs from his ass too_ ; the first thought he has is **_I’m in heat_** , the second is **_fuck I don’t have any of Deaton’s contraceptives on me_**.

He stumbles through the door, he needs to find Danny and Stiles, or Derek; he falls right into Greenburg’s arms and is pushed up against the wall.

Greenburg’s hands cup is ass, pinching the flesh; his fingers slipping under the black lace trim of Jackson’s sodden panties, teasing over his hole.

“Oh Jackie, yeah baby,” Greenburg moans around his ear, “You’re so wet for me.”

The fingers press at his wetness, the ring of muscle trying to grasp and pull the length into him and Jackson groans, “Oh yeah, fuck I need you in me.”

Greenburg’s tongue breaches into Jackson’s mouth, licking the inside of him as his fingers slide into his warm most depths; Jackson moans his need around the tongue searching his mouth.

Suddenly the warm body giving Jackson what he needs is pulled form him and a firm hand holds him against the wall.

“We already told you to keep your hands off,” Stiles roars as Danny and Derek hold Jackson up.

\------

Stiles and Danny direct Jackson back into the bathroom; Stiles has told Derek to get Scott and Isaac home, that he’ll call them later to check in with them.

Stiles locks the bathroom door behind him. He looks on as Jackson teeters in the heels, holding on to Danny as they make out; his ass back and sticking out, the red of his panties showing, darkened by his slick and pre-come.

Danny unbuttons Jackson’s waistcoat, letting it fall open to reveal his bra; he runs his fingers over the material where Jackson’s erect nipples are poking through, it brings a hiss of want and need from his mate. Unclasping the bra he pinches the stiff nubs between his fingers making Jackson moan into him as their kissing smears the lipstick around their mouths.

Stiles pulls the back of Jackson’s panties aside and runs his fingers over his pulsing hole.

“I’m going to fuck you Jackson, fill you up and bring your heat under control so we can get you out of here, get you home and take care of you like you need.”

“Please mate, need you in me need to feel you,” Jackson moans as Danny bites at his jaw and neck above the chocker.

“We don’t have time for Danny to knot you,” Stiles tries to hide the hurt he feels at Jackson stating his preference for Danny to fill him.

“No, Master, you,” Jackson groans as he pushes back on to Stiles’ fingers scissoring in his ass, “you’re my mate too, want you to fuck me, please,” he pleads.

“We are both your mates,” Danny clarifies, his eyes flashing blue, “and each other’s.”

“Oh,” Stiles moans as he slips into the grasping heat of Jackson’s slicked hole.

\------

Melissa is surprised to open the door so early in the morning to find John Stilinski standing there in his uniform; with two strangers, a couple judging by the way the man has his hands resting on the shoulders of the woman in front of him.

“Thank you so much for looking after our cousin after his daddy died,” the woman exclaims before John can utter a word.

Melissa turns back from the woman and looks to John.

“Child services tracked down a cousin of Isaac’s in Portland,” John’s eyes are downcast and his voice carries little enthusiasm for what he is saying, “We’ve checked the details and the confirmation came this morning.”

Melissa knows that Scott, _and Derek_ , are not going to like this; and nor will Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Excerpt from Chapter-9 - Isaac

> 
> ****
> 
> _Scene One_
> 
> Isaac lay blissfully happy in the warmth of his two Mates as he sucked on the pacifier between his lips; Derek on his right and Scott on his left, both with arms wrapped around him. Scott’s belly resting against his side and Derek’s right leg thrown possessively over both of them.  
>  He’s waiting on the alarm going off; they may have been at a party last night, but there is still school this morning. Though he knows Jackson won’t be there, he went into heat last night; so he doubts that Danny or their Master, Stiles, will be at school today either. It does make him wonder how much longer until he goes into heat; Jackson was only bitten a few weeks before he was, they both had the same first full moon.  
>  He can hear the muffled voices downstairs. He’s not sure who would come to their house this early in the morning; thankfully Scott’s mom had not been working last night, she does have a shift at the hospital today though. It was the door that woke him; that and the fact his diaper needs changed, well, given they have school it he just needs cleaned up before he showers. He will need to put on his regular boxers; Master only allowed him to use diapers at the weekends and on special occasions, unless otherwise told not to by either Derek or Stiles himself.  
>  He feels Derek tense beside him.  
>  There is a soft knock at the door.  
>  “Boys, can you quickly put something on and come downstairs,” Scott’s mom softly calls through the door.  
> 


	9. Isaac (Part-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People may find this chapter distressing. It includes one of the characters being drugged and forced to have sex against their will and bestiality.
> 
> The sections that I thought may be most distressing I have marked starting with XXXX, if you wish to skip this look for the next session starting ---

Isaac lay blissfully happy in the warmth of his two Mates; Derek on his right and Scott on his left, both with arms wrapped around him. Scott’s belly resting against his side and Derek’s right leg thrown possessively over both of them.

He’s waiting on the alarm going off; they may have been at a party last night, but there is still school this morning. Though he knows Jackson won’t be there, he went into heat last night; so he doubts that Danny or their Master, Stiles, will be at school today either. It does make him wonder how much longer until he goes into heat; Jackson was only bitten a few weeks before he was, they both had the same first full moon.

He can hear the muffled voices downstairs. He’s not sure who would come to their house this early in the morning; thankfully Scott’s mom had not been working last night, she does have a shift at the hospital today though. It was the door that woke him; that and the fact his diaper needs changed, well, given they have school it he just needs cleaned up before he showers. He will need to put on his regular boxers; Master had amended his ‘ _no-diaper_ ‘ rule, he was only allowed to use diapers at the weekends and on special occasions, unless otherwise told not to by either Derek or Stiles himself.

He feels Derek tense beside him.

There is a soft knock at the door.

“Boys, can you quickly put something on and come downstairs,” Scott’s mom softly calls through the door.

\---

Scott and Isaac cling to each other when they arrive at school, hands held tight and pressed to each other’s side; even when Scott’s mom drove them to school they sat in the back seat, holding on to one another. Neither stopped crying at the thought of being separated; even when Scott’s mom had pointed out that Isaac wasn’t leaving yet, that despite the fact that they already have paperwork giving them custody of their cousin she intends to contest that as Isaac wants to remain with Scott and Derek.

The Redferns, _Magaret and Joseph are their names apparently, Maggie and Joe_ , had insisted that they get to know each other over the weekend. There was no rush to return home yet; even though they already had the legal paperwork showing them as Isaac’s legal guardians.

But, the fact remained, that they intended for Isaac to go live with them in Portland; no matter that Isaac wanted to remain here their answer was ‘ _No, we think it best that Isaac comes with us._ “

\---

Melissa needs to find a lawyer that knows child protection rules; her knowledge is sketchy at best.

She knows that preference would be given to relatives; that grandparents, followed by aunts and uncles, adult siblings, and cousins. They had to be _‘fit and willing’ to provide a suitable placement for the child_ ; but she was sure that the _child’s_ wishes had to be taken into account.

She was certain that they would have a case to have Isaac stay with them; it was what Isaac wanted, and she had her doubts about the Redferns. Something about them didn’t seem right.

\---

When the Redferns left Scott’s mom’s house Derek ran.

He had been unable to console his two Mates, their tears and distress making him want to rip the Redferns’ throats out; with his teeth. Actually, he wanted to do that anyway; he couldn’t conceive that these people could just turn up with a piece of paper and _they were allowed to rip his pack apart, to take one of his Mates from him_ ** _, to rip out and_ _destroy a piece of his heart_**.

Initially he was running on instincts heightened by the distress of his Mates; he followed the Redferns to their motel. 

Before he did anything stupid, like all the things he wanted to do to them, he fled; he needed control, needed to be controlled, he needed his Master. He knew where to find Stiles; he was at Danny’s with Danny and Jackson getting Jackson through his heat.

\---

Stiles collapsed back on the bed, his cock slipping from between Jackson’s lips; his body slick with sweat as he panted, gasping for breath. He unfurled his legs from under him and spread them either side of Jackson, who rested his head on Stiles’ abdomen; Danny rests over Jackson’s back, tied to him.

He cards his fingers through Jackson’s hair; contented and exhausted after only the first night of Jackson’s heat. He stretches over the edge of the bed, reaching for the bottled water, when the frantic banging at the door starts. The two wolves on top of Stiles still; tension rising.

“It’s Derek,” Danny comments, “something is wrong.”

Stiles crawls out from under Jackson; pulling on his boxers he runs down the stairs to the door. Opening the door he finds a distraught Derek; his eyes rimmed with red, red from his barely controlled wolf, red from the tears falling against his cheeks.

“ _They’re taking away my Mate, they’re taking Isaac_.” Derek’s voice raw, cracked and close to breaking.

\---

Scott was worried.

During Economics class Isaac was called to the Principals’ office; Economics finished, Chemistry had completed and Spanish. It was now lunchtime and Isaac hadn’t returned.

He really wishes that the rest of the pack was here; he needs them, but Stiles and Danny need to be with Jackson, and Derek can’t be here.

He needs to go find Isaac.

\---

Matt had been hoping to talk to Stiles today, he had decided to tell him what he knew; what he wanted.

After the party, Lydia’s birthday party, he had hardly been able to sleep last night; he heard Stiles, Danny and _Jackie_ in the bathroom. He had worked out that Jackie was Jackson; _nobody else at the party knew, seriously?_ Well he expects that the rest of Stiles pets did, Danny, Isaac, Scott and Scott’s boyfriend; Derek.

He must have jacked-off three times to the thought of being Stiles’ good little puppy, taking his Masters’ bone; of being collared and on a leash, of being on all fours taking it doggy-style.

He could be a good puppy for Stiles; _unlike Jackie willing to roll-over for Greenburg_.

But Stiles, Danny and Jackson weren’t in school today. Scott and Isaac were alone, and he could tell something was wrong; he’s been watching them for weeks now, so he can see the obvious worry and stress.

He was coming back from the nurses’ office when he saw Isaac being lead from the Principals’ office; saw him struggle with the couple taking him away, saw them inject him with something. He had his camera, he videoed it all; including Principal Argent watching it.

Now he just needs to work out how to approach Scott and tell him; only Allison and Lydia are with him, and Scott is clearly stressing out. Matt doesn’t want to say anything in front of them. He doesn’t know how much they know; and the Principal is Allison’s grandfather.

\---

Derek can’t stop the low rumbling growl that rolls from him when he enters Danny’s bedroom; the scent of Jackson’s heat had permeated the hall, but in the room where Danny’s knot was still swollen in Jackson, tying them together, the smell of arousal was overpowering.

Derek had barely gained control of his wolves’ reaction to one of his omegas in heat when the worry of his Mate surged through their bond, and the distress of Isaac came through their connection as pack. The whine was pulled from all three wolves in the room as Stiles entered.

“ ** _What just happened?_** “ Stiles demands as he enters the room behind Derek.

Derek whines, the emotions of his Mates overwhelming his control; Jackson’s and Danny’s whines join Derek’s.

“ **Derek!** “ Stiles knows something is seriously wrong; even without supernatural, _well he guesses he can’t really say that anymore_ , even though he’s not a wolf he feels a disturbance in the pack. He doesn’t know if it’s just because he’s the Pack Master or if it’s related to his Fae blood and being descended from Nodens’ bloodline; but he knows that something is not right with Scott and Isaac.

“The sheriff came to the house this morning,” Stiles rests a hand on the back of Derek’s neck, trying to comfort him, as Danny wraps his arms around Jackson, pulling him in, his back flush against Danny’s chest, “he had a couple with him, from Portland, cousins of Isaacs’, they had papers signed by a judge, and everything they need, giving them custody of Isaac, they plan to take him with them on Monday.”

“Okay, I have the weekend to come up with a plan,” Stiles’ tone is calm, upbeat, “so what is wrong right this minute with Scott and Isaac, _I can feel something is wrong?_ “

Stiles pulls Derek into hug, edging them both nearer to Danny and Jackson; knowing the comfort of the pack will help settle the tension and edginess that they are all feeling.

“Their worried about being separated, of the Redferns taking Isaac away.”

Stiles knows that they need the comfort of the pack too, need their Alpha and Mate; but Derek can’t hang out in the class with them.

“Derek strip,” Stiles instructs him, “I’m going to need to borrow your clothes to go school, and you are going to need to help my Mate, Danny, help my other Mate, Jackson, through his heat, while I comfort your two Mates at school where they can smell your scent on your clothes that I’ll be wearing.”

Derek looks between Danny and Jackson still locked together and Stiles, their, and his, Master; surprise at the statement he just made evident on all their faces.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Stiles easily says, looking at Danny and Jackson, “it isn’t like both of you haven’t been fucked by Derek before,” turning to Derek he adds, “and it isn’t like I didn’t recognise your growl of arousal when you caught the scent of Jackson’s heat when you came in the room; if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re worried about Isaac and Scott you wouldn’t have a problem helping Jackson through his heat. So, I’ll be with Scott and Isaac helping them, and you’ll be here with Danny and Jackson helping them. Easy.”

Derek obeys his Master and strips; he’s sure once Stiles is with Scott and Isaac, and he feels them calmed through the Mate and pack bond, that he’ll have less problems helping Jackson through his heat and be able to obey his Master.

\---

Sheriff Stilinski has this nagging feeling that something doesn’t add up.

All the paperwork looks right; they’ve checked with Child Protection Services and everything checks out there too. However, his gut tells him something is off; and he doesn’t mean the tofu salad that Stiles had left in the fridge for him, though he wishes it was.

He places a call to Portland PD, Central Precinct; the area that covers where the Redferns live, allegedly.

\---

Stiles had his dad call ahead to the school to explain his absence this morning and is walking as quickly as he can to the school cafeteria; Scott and Isaac should be there now that it’s lunchtime. He’s stopped short from reaching there by call of his name from behind him.

“ _Stiles, Sir_ ,” Stile turns to see Matt eagerly running after him. The ‘ ** _Sir_** ‘ catches his attention.

“Matt?” Stiles questioningly states.

“I... I... I need to talk to you,” Matt stammered, nervous, he wanted to make a good impression here, lowering his eyes, holding his hands behind his back, but he must be doing something wrong because Stiles interrupts before he can continue.

As much as this submissive display from Matt intrigued Stiles he didn’t have time to allow himself to be side-tracked.

“Sorry, Matt,” Stiles interrupts him, “I don’t have time right now, I need to find Scott and Isaac.” Stiles turns to continue to the cafeteria.

“ _Sir_ ; Scott’s not at lunch, and it’s about Isaac, _Sir_.” Matt says a bit louder than he intended, catching the notice of some other passing students.

Stiles turns back to Matt; he’d noticed Matt watching him with his wolf pups over the last couple of weeks, Lydia and Allison had also mentioned to him that Matt was paying them attention.

“Matt,” Stiles elongates the vowel as he says Matt’s name.

“Stiles, Sir,” Matt gulps in breath as starts to whisper his explanation, his chance to impress Stiles, before asking to be part of his kennel, “Scott and Isaac had been on edge all day, just now Scott is with Allison and Lydia searching the school for Isaac, but they’re not gonna find him; when I was heading back to class from the nurse I saw two people, a man and a woman marching him out of the school, he was struggling and they injected him with something and I didn’t want to tell Scott when he was with Allison see, because her granddad, Principal Argent, watched the whole thing; see I caught it on my camera.”

Matt takes his camera from his backpack and shows Stiles the footage that he shot, but really Stiles isn’t paying attention to the video Matt shot; he’s still trying to process what Matt just said. A man and a woman took one of his wolves from school, and Gerard Argent watched as they injected him with something. _He was supposed to have until Monday to make his plan, they were supposed to be relatives of Isaac’s that had been found; **but they’re hunters, part of Gerard’s Goons!**_

“Matt stick with me,” Stile doesn’t have any concern that Matt won’t follow his orders; he takes his phone out and calls his dad, “Dad, Isaac’s been taken from the school, we’ve got video of two people injecting him with something when he resists and Gerard just watching. We’ll meet you out front.”

When Stiles finishes talking to his dad he turns his attention back to Matt who just seems to be shining under the attention he’s getting from him. Stiles keeps a hold of Matt’s camera.

“Okay Matt, let’s go find Scott, Allison and Lydia,” Stiles starts heading towards the lacrosse pitch, the bleachers would make a good starting point, “and on the way you can tell me just what you know.”

Matt tells him everything about seeing Jackson’s transformation into a werewolf on the camera link, of hearing Stiles tell him ‘ _You’ve been a bad puppy_ ‘, of the fantasies that it has stirred in him, of what he’s worked out about the relationship between Stiles and the werewolves from overhearing Danny and Scott in the toilet, and how he wants to be one of Stiles puppies; _that he’d be a good puppy if Stiles would train him_.

\---

Isaac his feeling very hot.

He’s naked and strapped down to some sort of wooden bench. His wrists are cuffed to the base, his legs are spread and bent at the knee, and ankles cuffed to the base too. There is a collar fitted around his neck and chained to the support he’s lying on. He can lift his head and look around, _just_. There is another strap across his lower back keeping him fixed flush to the bench.

He seems to be in some sort of barn, there are video cameras set up around him with lights trained on him.

He tries to pull free, or push up with his legs; whatever they injected him with has sapped his strength. He remembers that in the back of the van they forced him to drink something; recalls Maggie, if that is her name, saying ‘ _drink the kool-aid, make you a right bitch for the boys, make you famous_ ‘; she laughed at that, so did Joe. He doesn’t think that’s their real names, or that they’re really related to him; he doesn’t want to be related to them. **_He wants to be back home with Derek, Scott and his mom... Scott’s mom_**. They forced him to drink more than once; he didn’t seem to have the power to stop them.

He hears dogs barking outside, feels another nauseous heat flash over him, the secretion flow from his ass and roll down his thighs. It is then that the panic rises in him.

\---

The tension and stress running through the pack has climbed through the afternoon and now suddenly in the late evening it has spiked dramatically.

Derek and Scott were the first to react; a sharp intake of breath, the whine as panic ran through them. Danny and Jackson quickly following. It had to be feedback from Isaac through the pack bond; something had happened, or was happening, but none of them knew what or where.

They had to call in Deaton, the stress and anxiety that Scott was exhibiting had all of them worried about him and the cubs. Scott’s sleeping right now, heavily sedated; Deaton felt it was necessary. Danny and Jackson are in the room with him; partly so that he is surrounded by the scent of pack to help calm him, and partly because Jackson is still going through his heat.

Derek is pacing the living room; so is Melissa McCall. Derek wants to be out searching for Isaac, and he wants to be with Scott who needs his alpha and his mate to comfort him. Stiles told him to stay here, they need to find out where to even start searching before they go running around in circles trying to find Isaac. Stiles is currently sitting on the couch, Matt is beside him; quiet and unobtrusive.

Right now Stiles’ dad is with the FBI agents that are now in town. The FBI Child Abduction Rapid Deployment (CARD) team was quickly on the scene. With his suspicions already raised about the Redferns and with kidnapping a federal offence there was no way Stiles’ dad could not involve the FBI; as Isaac is under eighteen the Crimes Against Children Unit were going to be involved.

It all made it more difficult for the pack to take care of this themselves; though if Stiles is honest, right now they are not in the best position to do so. With Jackson in heat, both he and Danny need to take care of him. Scott has already nearly lost the twins and the thought of Isaac being taken away by _family_ was causing him stress; now that has required him to be sedated. Derek is torn between needing to comfort and look after his mate carrying his cubs and search for his missing mate, he’s barely able to stop himself from shifting in front of the muggles.

But the FBI teams’ investigations, even so far, are raising more questions.

In the last six hours they have already uncovered that the computer records of the existence of Joseph and Margaret Redfern are all faked; created over the last three or four weeks.

And that has the FBI asking difficult questions; _why would someone go to this much trouble to get close to and kidnap Isaac Lahey?_

Stiles’ dad knows why, Scott’s mom knows why, the pack knows why. But none of them is going to answer that question. They can’t tell the FBI CARD team that Isaac is a werewolf and the people that have taken him are hunters working for Gerard Argent.

The FBI are watching Gerard. They weren’t entirely happy with his answers to their questions; but they had nothing to show that he was involved. It was perfectly plausible that he had believed the Redferns were who they claimed to be, after all he had seen the papers they produced to prove that they were now Isaac’s legal guardians; and they claimed to need to return to Portland immediately due to a family emergency and needed to take Isaac home with them now. They claimed to have most of Isaac’s belongings in their van; that Mrs McCall had helped pack them into the van. Gerard said he ‘ _felt so foolish for not checking with Melissa McCall_ ‘. _Stiles knew he was lying; but at least the FBI had their suspicions_.

XXXX

With his heat again sated for the moment the shame curling in the pit of Isaac’s stomach let the tears stream down his face; his sweat slicked hair falling over his eyes as he hangs his head. He feels the fur of the latest dog brush over his back as it rises up and turns itself away from him. Its cock still buried in his ass by its swollen knot; the tail now wagging over him, the cool breeze of it chilling in the heat from his body, and the lights blazing on him for the cameras.

Between being fucked by the dogs, when his heat was temporarily taken care of, they fed him from a bowl placed on the bench, and let him drink from a bottle through a straw; the food was edible, and the drink was more of the ‘ _kool-aid_ ‘. He recognised the taste.

Shortly after he had finished eating and drinking his heat would rise again; he wondered if it was like this for Scott and Jackson.

The first dog they had fuck him was a short haired black lab. It caught the scent of his heat and strained at the leash to get to him. He wasn’t so lost to his heat at that point; begged them not to do this, not to let a dog... not to let a dog use him.

When they let the dog off the leash it runs around him, sniffing him, licking him; his arms, his face, along the side of his torso as it moved to the source of that interesting scent. Then its cold nose is stuck under his hairless balls, its tongue swiping long strokes at his heat hardened shaft as it lapped the sweet slick from his skin. Its tongue working up his thighs and over his hole; at the source of the sweetness the dog begins to lick in earnest, building up to a frantic pace that has Isaac gasping, moaning ‘ _No, please_ ‘. The cameras catching everything, his hard dripping cock, the flush of his skin, the dogs’ tongue worming its way into him; the tears streaking his face.

When the dog jumps on his back, settling its weight on Isaac, he instinctively pushes back trying to get the cock to find its target; the need from his heat to be filled overpowering the revulsion he felt when he realised what they intended to do to him.

The dogs’ cock jabs against him as it searches for its target before it drives home and Isaac cries out at the initial shock of the length driving into him; the dogs’ front paws wrap around him, the claws scratching and breaking the skin, it holds him as it thrust in and out of him, the force rocking him against the bench. The need of his heat causing Isaac to thrust back against the dog cock; the gasping grunt escaping him as the knot punched past the muscled ring and swelled inside him, locking them together and turning the dogs’ thrusts to rapid sharp stabs against his prostate. 

Isaac unloaded over the floor beneath the bench as the dog filled him.

He wasn’t sure what the next dog that fucked him was.

It was similar height to the Labrador; with a medium-sized frame covered with a black and tan short-haired with patches of off-white. Its head was wedge-shaped with pointed ears, a long muzzle and dark, almond-shaped eyes; with a thick tail that curled into a hook.

It seemed a bit more reserved than the lab had been; but Isaac’s heat had risen and he needed desperately to be taken, thrusting his ass back towards the dog trying to catch its interest. He was beyond words, capable of nothing more than needy whines and moans until the dog took him.

He was surprised when they brought two dogs in at once; a pair of border collies with sleek coats. At first he thought they were going to fight over who got to breed with him; but they quickly settled the matter between themselves.

As one climbed on his back and began to piston into his well-used hole the other wrapped its paws around his neck and began to thrust at his face; he tried to move his head to make sure it didn’t hit his eyes and only resulted in helping it finding his warm moist mouth to fill with its cock. He heard one of his captors whispering somewhere beyond the lights and cameras, ‘ _Yeah bitch, suck that doggy cock while your other stud breeds you full of puppies._ ‘

In his heat induced need Isaac moaned around the cock in his mouth and squeezed his ass, gripping the knot as the other dog filled him.

Isaac had lost count of how often he’d come; of the number of times that each of the dogs had taken him, each dog had fucked and tied to him more than once. All of his shame, his desire as he pushes back on the cock of the dog fucking him, frantic for the burn of the hot hard flesh thrusting into him, for the knot to catch and hold him fast, the flush of his embarrassment as the wave of his heat passes and he recalls the wantonness of his desperation to be fucked and not caring that it was a dog sating his heat; all of it caught on multiple cameras, now including the dog come dripping down his chin as it overflows from the dog he’s sucked. In glaring light and in close-up.

He gladly downed the _kool-aid_ ; he needed to remove the taste from his mouth.

\---

The link was sent to each of the packs phone; all of them receiving it at the same time. The message was sent from a number all of them had programmed into their phones; it was sent from Isaac’s phone. It was the hunters’ first slip up.

Scott was still sedated, he didn’t see where www.bitch-in-heat.net/isaac took you, he didn’t see what they had done to his Mate; Derek did. He was gone before Stiles could stop him.

Danny was about to follow his alpha.

“Danny, stay!” Stiles needed him here; Danny looked torn between following Stiles’ command or following Derek anyway, “Don’t even think of disobeying me, I need you here, to help with Jackson and to help find Isaac.”

Danny was shocked that he had forgotten Jackson after seeing the video of Isaac, “Yes Master,” he meekly replied, “I’m sorry, it’s just the...”

“I know,” Stiles hand cupped the back of Danny’s neck, “but now we have a clue, I need you to find out where they sent the message from; just like you did before.”

“Okay.”

“While you’re doing that, I’ll need to take my phone to my dad and show the message to him; which means the FBI are going to be doing the same as you, trying to trace where the message came from,” Stiles also needed to track down and stop Derek from turning it into a murder investigation; _even if part of him wanted to help Derek tear the Redferns apart starting with the tips of their fingers, the distal interphalangeal joints, then working his way down breaking the proximal interphalangeal and the metacarpophalangeal joints, and then the metacarpals_. And that would only have removed their fingers; Stiles wants to take his time and make them hurt, **_really hurt for what they have done_**.

\---

Derek recognised the barn in the video. Not right away, but he’d seen it before and once he was outside, once he was running, _he knew where his Mate was_.

He knew that Isaac had to be somewhere around Beacon Hills still; they couldn’t have transported him far, videoed him and set up the web site, edited the video and uploaded. Okay, the web site could have been set up in advance, been a shell waiting for the content; but still, _he knew that barn_.

Derek had to stop and double back in the direction he had been coming from. The barn was on the land south of his own family’s land; the neighbouring plot at the edge of the Beacon Hills city limits. The house and barn on the land had lain empty for years; ever since Stephen Kent had left, and that was before the fire.

He’s close to fully shifting as he rushes towards the barn, he can smell Isaac; the scent of his heat mostly masked by something until he got this close. His attention and senses so locked on the barn that the two bullets hitting him take him by surprise; the _wolfsbane_ quickly felling him to his knees as the world sways around him into darkness.

\---

Sheriff Stilinski is sickened by what he sees in the videos on the site from the link in the message on his sons’ phone. The fear in Isaac’s eyes, the humiliation at what is being done to him and how his body reacts. The FBI agents believe that he must be being drugged between the scenes to account for the dilation of his pupils, the flush of his skin, the glazed look; afterwards he is clearly more lucid and not consenting to the acts.

John Stilinski recalls that a plot of land with a house and barn was recently sold a few weeks back to a man named Felix Ruber; he remembers hearing about it, though he never met the guy and hadn’t had the time to head out to the place and see him.

One of the Agents asks if it’s just coincidence that the storyline of an old Agatha Christie novel turned on a plot point of a character Felix Ruber being the same man as a character called Redfern and that felix ruber was Latin for red fern. 

They call up on-line copies of the documents for the sale of the land and compare the signature of Felix Ruber to that of Joseph Redfern; and just like in the novel ‘ _Evil Under the Sun_ ‘ the **_R_** of Ruber and Redfern look the same.

The GPS of Isaac’s phone also puts it being in the same area as the barn when it was last switched on; and that coincides with the time the message was sent.

It’s enough for them to act on.

\---

Derek hung limply in the chains, the wolfbane working its way through his body; killing him slowly.

He knew he was going to die.

He had been stupid, he’d acted on instinct and run to save his Mate, to get revenge for what had been done to Isaac; instead he had been caught, shot with bullets laced with wolfsbane, unable to heal and slowly bleeding out from the open wound as he hung in the chains from the rafters. Unable to do anything as they continued to abuse his Mate.

 ** _He’d failed Isaac, failed Scott and their unborn cubs, failed as an Alpha to his pack; and he’d failed Stiles, their Master_**.

XXXX

Isaac lay defeated against the bench; another bout of his heat passing as the knot of the black and tan Doberman swelled in him, the fur of the dog scraping over his smooth hairless skin, its claws scratching at his flesh as it held him, his own seed spraying on the floor beneath him.

He could smell is Mate, his alpha. He was here, but wasn’t saving him from this. _Was Derek so disgusted by what he saw that he didn’t want him anymore?_ Derek already had Scott and the cubs, it wasn’t like he need another Mate. _Who’d want a Mate that had been fucked and knotted by so many dogs during his first heat?_

_Was he now bonded to one of these dogs instead of his Mate like he should have been?_

_Was he going to have a litter of puppies by one of them?_

_Was his alpha, his Mate, his pack leaving him to this fate?_

Isaac knew his pack would reject him; his father had always told him how _worthless_ he was, now his alpha, his Mate had seen how true that was, now his pack knew it and wanted nothing more to do with him.

\---

Stiles felt the pull of the land at the copse of trees before the dirt track that lead to the Hale property; but he had a mission, he was heading to the old Kent place, following the FBI and his father. He had pack to save.

He had to leave Danny and Jackson at Scott’s, Jackson was still in heat; but the scent of pack in his room was helping Scott and meant that Deaton didn’t need to use stronger sedatives. Matt was there too, he was being a very obedient pup for Stiles as he desperately tried to prove his worth to join Stiles’ kennel of wolves. Though at the moment Stiles really didn’t want any thoughts of kennels in his head; he was already less focused than he should be with concern over Derek, he had not been able to contact him.

He had Allison and Lydia in the car with him, he missed his old jeep and really need to get her fixed up and back on the road; he was taking them as back up to help him ensure that the Redferns _or whatever their real name was_ didn’t escape from the feds. He had managed to ensure that Deaton was with his dad and the feds as someone that Isaac would trust to examine him and administer medication as required. He had been fingering his focus in his jeans’ pocket to make that one happen; he was sure eventually that the bureau would question why they allowed a vet to examine and treat a human victim of abuse.

But Stiles needed to know what they had done to one of **_his_** wolves.

In the end Stiles gets there too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Excerpt from Chapter-10 Isaac (Part-2) *****
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac is lying on the starched white sheets of the hospital bed; the clinical, sterile, smell of the room irritating his nose. The small quiet whimpers escaping him in his need for comfort, need for his pack. A pack he isn’t sure he has anymore; not after what happened to him. His Alpha, his mate, saw him like that; how could they possibly still want him.
> 
> He turns towards the sound of the door opening. Stiles is sneaking into his room, backpack slung over his shoulder.  
> “Hey, pup,” Stiles grins at him, “How are you doing?”  
> Isaac tries to smile back, the weight of the sadness in his eyes pushing the corners of his mouth back down.  
> “I need to do some persuasion to get you out of here and back home with the pack where you belong,” Isaac’s eyes dart up to take in Stiles face, looking for the lie, he wasn’t listening close enough, did catch his heartbeat, “before the doctors notice the scratches on your back and around your stomach healing too quickly.”  
> “The pack…” Isaac falters, scared to ask, but needing to know, “the pack still want me? I’m still pack?”  
> “Of course you’re still pack,” Stiles reach out caressing the side of Isaac’s face, “Why would you think you wouldn’t be pack?”  
> “They said… they said they were sending a video,” Isaac gulps in a breath, trying to hold the sobs back, “to the pack, a video showing… and Derek was there, before the cops and everyone arrived, and he…” Isaac breaks, the tears falling at the memory.


	10. Isaac (Part-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of self-harm and the repercussions of the rape of Isaac in the previous chapter. I don't pretend to understand or have knowledge of what that would be like, (I've relied on what I have read on the internet), and I no offence is intended.

The bureau had Derek and Isaac in private rooms in the hospital; Stiles had to sneak in to see them. They were both sedated and responding to treatment; treatment that was devised and supervised by Deaton, Stiles had worked his magic again to ensure that.

The Redferns, or Rubers or whatever their real names turned out to be, had the computers that the web site was being run from set up in the main house. There were other computers set up in the same room where they edited the footage from the videos capturing their abuse of Isaac; and another computer that they seemed to use as a general purpose machine.

That third computer had their emails and personal documents on it. Included among those were the emails and planning that had taken place between them and Gerard Argent. It clearly showed he had been the mastermind in the plan to take Isaac from the pack, it showed that he had helped create and seed the fake details about Joe and Maggie Redfern, and that he had been the one to arrange the approval of them, with a judge he was friends with, as Isaac’s legal guardians.

Gerard had been picked up for questioning, his laptop taken in to be examined for evidence. Somewhere between the Argent’s home and the station Gerard disappeared; the car transporting him had been hit and the agents knocked unconscious.

Stiles wasn’t going to worry about that right now. His priority was getting Isaac and Derek out of here and back home with Scott and the rest of the pack where they belonged. Then he will deal with Gerard. Finally.

\----

Isaac is lying on the starched white sheets of the hospital bed; the clinical, sterile, smell of the room irritating his nose. The small quiet whimpers escaping him in his need for comfort, need for his pack. A pack he isn’t sure he has anymore; not after what happened to him. His Alpha, his mate, saw him like that; how could they possibly still want him.

He turns towards the sound of the opening door. Stiles is sneaking into his room, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, pup,” Stiles grins at him, “How are you doing?”

Isaac tries to smile back, the weight of the sadness in his eyes pushing the corners of his mouth back down.

“I need to do some persuasion to get you out of here and back home with the pack where you belong,” Isaac’s eyes dart up to take in Stiles face, looking for the lie, he wasn’t listening close enough, did catch his heartbeat, “before the doctors notice the scratches on your back and around your stomach healing too quickly.”

“The pack...” Isaac falters, scared to ask, but needing to know, “the pack still want me? I’m still pack?”

“Of course you’re still pack,” Stiles reach out caressing the side of Isaac’s face, “Why would you think you wouldn’t be pack?”

“They said... they said they were sending a video,” Isaac gulps in a breath, trying to hold the sobs back, “to the pack, a video showing... and Derek was there, before the cops and everyone arrived, and he...” Isaac breaks, the tears falling at the memory.

Stiles drops the backpack and wraps his arms around Isaac, pulling him against his chest.

“It’s okay cub, it’s okay,” Stiles soothes the packs little boy, their golden pup, he needs more comfort and care than any of his other wolves, “Derek was wounded, the hunters got him with some wolfbane bullets, he couldn’t get to you, he wasn’t leaving you.”

Isaac’s panic rises at hearing his Alpha, his Mate, was shot with wolfsbane. He pulls back slightly from Stiles his eyes pleading.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Stiles says, “as soon as I get him out of the hospital too. Now you need to rest, but the pack figured you might have some trouble sleeping stuck in here, so...”

He reaches down and picks up the backpack he dropped on the floor; when he opens the back pack the mild scent of the pack that Isaac thought was coming from Stiles bursts with strength into the room.

“Each of them sent an item of clothing for you to wrap around yourself,” Isaac can’t contain the grin that breaks across his face; the need to wipe the joyous tears pooling in his eyes.

“So, I didn’t bring your binky but, we’ve got a pair of Danny’s socks, Jackson’s boxers which are still a bit damp with his slick, one of Scott’s shirts, one of Derek’s white t-shirts, and my red hoodie; I wouldn’t let the nurses see that it still has the holes in the back where my wings ripped through it.”

The burst of laughter from Isaac lifts Stiles’ spirit, lift his hope that Isaac is going to be okay. He leans into kiss Isaac’s lips only for Isaac to pull back.

“What’s wrong,” his concern obvious in his tone.

“ _I... they... in my mouth... I can’t... you don’t..._ “ Isaac is gasping for air, fighting to form words.

“Isaac,” Stiles grabs the back of his neck, making sure he holds eye contact, “it’s doesn’t matter what they did, you’re still ours, we still love you and want to show you we love you.” Stiles was reigning in his instinct to command Isaac, he was Isaac’s Master but what Isaac needed right now, after losing so much control under the drugs they used to subdue him, was to know that he had control, “Please let me kiss you.”

At Isaac’s almost imperceptible nod Stiles presses his lips against Isaac’s. Holds him in place, and can feel the moment Isaac’s lips relax against him. He brushes his tongue over them, pushing slightly, willing them to part and allow him in. Slowly, fearfully Isaac opens to him, allows Stiles tongue to bathe his mouth; washing over the roof of his mouth, the gums and teeth that have been brushed too hard, too often since his release, as he tries to wash the feel and memories of others away.

When Isaac falls asleep in the cocoon of scents from the packs’ clothes, his thumb in his mouth and fingers curled over his nose, Stiles leaves the room to go check on Derek; and then work on getting them both out of the hospital and cover up the rapid healing of their wounds.

\----

The next morning Derek and Isaac are released from the hospital, Isaac into Mrs McCall’s care. Counselling sessions are arranged for Isaac with Ms Morrell; the first appointment is the following afternoon.

Stiles and the rest of the pack are at school; it’s a Monday and despite the pack wanting to be home greeting their alpha and pack-mate Stiles, their Master, insisted that they don’t miss any school. He wants Isaac and Derek to have some time together, alone, to allow Derek to show Isaac that he is still wanted and loved by the pack. He knows that Scott needs time with Isaac too, but he doesn’t want Isaac overwhelmed by the pack.

They are currently sitting around their usual table at lunch; Stiles at the head of the table, Danny, Lydia and Allison on Stiles’ right, and Scott, Jackson and Matt on Stiles’ left. Allison is telling the pack how she copied everything from Gerard’s laptop before the FBI agents took it away, she’ll pass the back-up disk to Danny later.

Scott looks miserable as he pushes the food around his plate; he takes a large drink of the bottled water sitting beside his plate. He’s wearing his baggiest jeans fastened below his belly, and his baggiest hooded sweatshirt to hide his belly, his nipples are swollen and sore as they rub against the material; _and he just wants to be home with his Mates_.

“Scott,” Stiles admonishes him, “you need to eat something; you’ve slept most of the weekend,” Scott actually glares at Stiles, “ ** _don’t look at me like that_** ,” Scott’s eyes drop to the plate in front of him, “you had to be sedated, _you were very stressed about Isaac and that wasn’t good for the cubs_ ; just as you not eating now is not good for them. You’ve only had the meal replacement drinks that Deaton supplied over the weekend while you were awake enough to take them.”

“ _Sorry, Master_ ,” Scott glances to his side at Matt before answering, he’s not comfortable with Matt in their group yet; he doesn’t smell like pack, he isn’t a wolf and hasn’t been around them as much as Lydia and Allison. He feels Jackson rub his back and nuzzle against his cheek, and pushes back into the comfort of a pack-mate.

“Is it the meat being too cooked for you?” Stiles asks.

“I think so,” Scott whines, “it just doesn’t _feel or taste_ right.”

“Here,” Stiles pulls a Tupperware container out of his backpack, it’s wrapped in a towel with an ice-pack, and he hands it over to Scott.

Scott opens the container to the wrinkled noses and looks of disgust from the others around the table. Scott takes one of the pieces of ‘ _meat_ ‘ from the dish and bites into it, the juices and blood oozing over his chin.

“What is that?” Lydia asks

“What it is, is raw liver, from a deer,” Stiles replies grinning ear to ear, “I thought, given Scott’s craving, we should have something here that he would find more tempting to eat.”

Scott bites into more of the uncooked sliced liver, the satisfying moans of enjoyment slipping from him between each mouthful.

“And this is the guy who barfed after eating that rabbit when we hunted with Derek,” Jackson quips as blood drips down Scott’s chin.

\----

Derek and Isaac are laying together on the bed in the room the share with Scott. 

At the hospital when Isaac first saw Derek in the corridor he froze, desperately wanting to go to him and wrap himself in his arms, but still unsure, despite all that Stiles had said the night before, despite having the items of clothing from the pack, still he wasn’t sure that the pack would want him after what had happened.

Derek had practically run to his side, relief radiating from his face at the sight of his Mate, grasping Isaac’s hands and pulling him against his chest, his nose buried into the crook of Isaac’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I failed you,” Derek murmurs into Isaac’s collarbone, his voice low so that only his Mate will hear him, “ _I should have protected you, I’m your alpha and your mate, and I_...”

“It’s not your fault, Derek,” Isaac interrupts him, “you tried, they...” his voice breaking at the thought, “ _they almost killed you_.” They clung to each other, each needing the other’s scent to calm them and take solace from them.

They held tightly in to each other in the back of the car as Mrs McCall drove them home. Isaac wanted to think of it home, needed to think of it as home; but part of him kept waiting for the dream to end, _the part that didn’t accept he deserved this happiness, that was waiting for him to wake-up and be back in the nightmare_.

When they entered the house Mrs McCall was flustered and on edge, Isaac thought she was uncomfortable with him being back there; then she asked them to sit down, that she had something to ask. It was only the solid presence of Derek’s hand on his back that stopped him falling apart.

“Isaac, **_you’re family_** , and I know that you didn’t want to go with the Redferns, _or whatever their real names were_ , even when we thought they were your blood relatives,” Melissa pauses, she had this planned out, she knew what she was going to say but then when she started, _now however_ , “What I’m trying to say is that **_your part of this family and we don’t want to lose you_** , I want to petition the court to be made your legal guardian, _but only if you want that_.”

Isaac was silent, not believing that it could be true. When Melissa prompted him again if he wanted her to be his legal guardian all he could do through the tears welling in his eyes was nod his head; _yes, yes he wanted that very much_.

Now he’s with Derek, on the bed with Derek’s arms wrapped around him. The scents of the pack making him feel safe, Derek making him feel wanted; but the doubts and worries still niggle at him.

Derek can sense his Mate’s growing unease.

“ _Isaac_?”

Isaac turns his head up from Derek’s chest to look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, then as Isaac opens his mouth to reply Derek adds, “ _and don’t tell me nothing is wrong_ , you’re worrying about something.”

“What if... what if I bonded... to one of _them_?” Isaac worries, the dampness pooling in his eyes again; tugging at the concern Derek already feels.

“You can’t be, they weren’t werewolves,” Derek’s certainty calming his Mates fear, “and it wasn’t a real heat, Deaton checked you at the hospital, didn’t he tell you?”

“No, I think...” Isaac curls closer into Derek, “it must have been when I was sedated. Could I be pregnant by one of them?” The thought panics Isaac his words coming rushed and frantic, “ ** _please, I don’t want to be carrying their... please we can get rid of them can’t we pl..._** “ his sobs rack his body, the distress calling a whine from Derek.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Derek soothes his Mate, nuzzling at his neck and jaw to comfort him, “it’s okay, you can’t be pregnant by them, it wasn’t a real heat, and your body isn’t ready for that yet, _and they could_ ** _never_ have gotten you pregnant**. You need to have your first _natural_ heat before you can carry **_our_** cubs.”

Isaac settles against him, the reassurance quietening his anxiety.

“How about I tuck you up in bed for a nap and we snuggle like you would with Scott, until the pack gets here?” Derek grins at him.

“I’d like that,” Isaac smiles wanly back at him.

Derek leans in to place a kiss on Isaac’s lips, as he nears he feels Isaac’s hesitation as he jerks back away. Derek pulls back and looks down at his Mate.

“Don’t worry babe, I want to kiss you, but if you don’t want to we can just cuddle,” Derek recalls what Stiles told him the night before; about his own kiss with Isaac.

“No... it’s not that... I do want to but...” Isaac frets over how to explain, he wants to kiss Derek, he wants to be with his Mate, _but he can’t stop the thoughts of what was in his mouth_ , of what happened when he was taken and how it makes him feel less than worthy.

“I know what happened, I saw what you had to endure, we are all still there for you, we all still love you,” Derek nuzzles at Isaac’s jawline, “You are still my Mate, still Scott’s Mate, we will always love you.”

He presses his forehead against Isaac’s, holds him, and opens his eyes when he feels Isaac’s lips against his own; returns Isaac’s kiss with even more demand and need to show his Mate he is loved. It’s not a full open mouthed kiss as they have had before, it’s chaste and tight-lipped; all that Isaac can allow.

Derek strips Isaac, placing his clothes in the laundry; he fetches a diaper from the box under the bed, then wipes and powders Isaac before fastening the diaper around him. Stripping out of his own clothes he climbs into the bed beside his Mate and pulls the covers over them, slipping the pacifier between Isaac’s lips before pulling his Mate against him; holding him fast until he feels him drift to sleep, the sound of Isaac’s relaxed heartbeat lulling him to his own slumber.

\----

Derek was awakened by the sound of the footsteps clambering up the stairs; he felt Isaac start in his arms. The scent of pack drifted in from the hallway as Mrs McCall quietly berated the pack, and their Master, for making so much noise informing them that Derek and Isaac were asleep.

Derek turns towards the door as it slowly creaks open and Scott’s head pops into the room the rest of him obscured by the door.

“You’re awake!” he excitedly exclaims rushing towards the bed, to Derek and Isaac.

“We were asleep until a herd of elephants invaded the house,” Derek teases his pack.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Scott crawls onto the bed and up Derek’s body, nuzzling at his neck and jaw, turning his attention to Isaac, “and that you’re back,” he leans towards Isaac, searching for a kiss.

“Me too,” Isaac says, the panic rising in him at the sudden attention of all the pack, and Scott acting as if he’d just been away on vacation, “I need a shower,” he flees from the bed and runs into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

\----

Isaac starts the shower running.

As he waits for the water to heat up he takes off his diaper, he hadn’t used it while he slept; his sleep fitful with _images of fur and claws and teeth_ , the scent of Derek had helped, had made him not feel completely helpless and alone. But when the rest of the pack arrived... He wanted the packs’ scent around him, he wanted the comfort and love they gave each other, but with the closeness, and when Scott leaned in towards him, to kiss him, he panicked. He couldn’t let his pack be close to him; can’t allow his pack to be with him the way he wants.

He stepped into the cascade of hot water and began to scrub at his arms and chest, trying to remove the stench of _them_ still clinging to him, trying to get back his scent, his packs scent that should be on him. His skin is turning pink, he scrubs harder, the water is hot, but his tears more scalding; _he needs to clean the scent of_ ** _them_ from his body** , he needs to be able to be with his pack again.

“ _Isaac_ ,” the panicked shout from behind him startles him, he turns to the outstretched hand and pushes _them_ away; realising too late it was Scott as he crashes into the opposite wall.

“ ** _NO!_** “ Isaac shouts in distress at what he’s done to Scott as Derek rushes to Scott’s side, the pack hovering in the doorway; Isaac backs up against the corner of the tub, out of the spray, he slumps down in the tub, curling his arms around his knees pulled against his chest.

Isaac didn’t really notice when the water stopped cascading down from the shower-head; he didn’t notice the towel being wrapped around him until Derek pulled him up into his embrace.

“Wh... where’s Scott?” the panic in Isaac’s voice pulling at Derek’s chest.

“Scott’s with our Master and the rest of the pack,” he rubs the towel over Isaac’s back, drying the water from his skin. Isaac stands there impassively, 

“Shouldn’t you be with Scott, y... your Mate, make sure that... that the... cubs are okay?”

“The cubs are fine, Scott’s gonna be fine, he’s more worried about you,” Derek finishes drying Isaac, lifts him in his arms, “And you are my Mate too, and you need me as much as Scott does; and I need you as much as I need Scott.”

Derek carries Isaac to the bed, dropping the blood stained towel into the hamper; he places a fresh diaper under Isaac, powders him and fastens the diaper. The marks on Isaac’s chest and arms have healed and faded, but Derek knows the hurt that caused them is still locked within his Mate.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac’s voice is small and scared.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Derek pulls Isaac into an embrace, “we’re here for you Isaac, we aren’t going anywhere, we are all here for you.”

\----

Scott is freaking out; Stiles has pulled him onto his lap on the couch, Danny is wrapped around one side of him nuzzling his neck, and Jackson is on his other side and mirroring Danny’s actions at Scott’s neck.

“ _He had his claws out_ ,” Scott whimpers, the distress palpable and thick in the air, “ _he was ripping into his arms and chest and didn’t seem to notice._ “

“Sshh, he’s gonna be alright,” Stiles tries to keep his voice soothing as he rubs a hand over the increased swell of Scott’s belly, “Derek is with him, everything is gonna be fine.”

“But...” Scott pulls against trying to get back to Isaac and Derek.

“ ** _No buts_** ,” Stiles interrupts, putting some command into his tone, “I need you to relax, you’re stressing out and that’s not good for your cubs.”

Scott relaxes back against his Master, who’s still running his hand over Scott’s belly, and into the scent of his pack-mates, nuzzling his neck for their mutual comfort. He can’t stop the whimpers and whine of his worry about Isaac.

\----

Matt has a lot to think about. Stiles told him so.

He leans back on his bed, the fingers of one hand loosely playing with the waistband of his boxers thinking back over the weekend; over everything he had seen and done.

He’d seen what hunters had done to Isaac, and Derek, just because they are werewolves.

He’d been in the same room has Jackson going through his heat, seen the passion between the omega and his beta Mate, Danny, as Danny’s knot swelled and tied them together.

He’d seen the way the pack pulled together, to be there for each other; seen them worry over Isaac and Derek, seen the comfort Danny and Jackson gave to Scott, _seen the concern and love Stiles had for all of his wolves_.

Stiles told Matt he needed to think if he really wanted to submit to him, to accept him as his Master and take the bite from Derek knowing the dangers of the hunters, that he could be either a beta like Danny or an omega like Jackson, Isaac and Scott.

He knew his answer to all of that was ‘ _Yes_ ‘.

That from the bite he might die; that gave him pause for thought.

 _Would Stiles accept him as a human into his pack of wolves_? Allison and Lydia are human and are connected with the pack, but don’t seem to be part of it; they don’t seem to have Stiles as their Master, _and that is what Matt wants; it’s become a gnawing need in him to be Stiles’ good puppy_.

\----

Melissa is concerned about Isaac.

He is so much more withdrawn; it is to be expected after what he has been through, but the pack had been sure that being back with them would help him. She hopes that they are right, hopes that with their help, and the counselling from Ms Morrell, that the Isaac she had come to know, _before the Redferns_ , will be back.

She knows it will take time, he isn’t going to get past what happened quickly or easily; but all she can do is be there to support him, like his pack and his Mates. As she heard Scott’s distress over Isaac cutting himself while in the shower she knew that he was going to need her, and his packs’, support just as much as Isaac did. There wasn’t a way for her to fix this, there wasn’t anything she could do to take their pain away and make it better. All she could do for her son and his Mate was to be there for them.

\----

Isaac is sitting in Ms Morrell’s office.

His shoulders are slumped, his head and eyes are down, his legs drawn under the chair.

She had watched as Mrs McCall brought him to the school, how he anxiously watched those around him, the general nervousness; the slight jump when Mrs McCall laid her hand on his back to comfort him.

This was not going to be easy, _especially if he didn’t know that she knew he was a werewolf_ ; most of his support was going to be from his pack. She was going to have to let him know, without the trust that he could tell her anything she would not be able to help him come to terms with what had happened.

The first half of the session he was cagey, his non-answers neutral, everything was ‘ _fine_ ‘. The first sign of honesty was when she asked him about his forth coming heat, and how it would be different to the fake heat-like symptoms the drugs had induced. It wasn’t words, he didn’t say anything; it was the twisting in his seat, the flash in his eyes.

“Were you looking forward to your heat starting before the incident?” her voice is the same cool detached tone that she has used throughout the session.

“ _Yes, of course I was_ , I...” Isaac’s answer is a rapid fire of words until he halts abruptly.

“You?” Ms Morrell prompts him.

“I knew that when I hit my first heat I would be bonded to my Mates, not just the pack-bond,” Isaac is trembling slightly as he talks, “but the close bond that Scott and Derek have as Mates; that bond I would have with them too, I’d really be part of their family.” _He didn’t mean to say that, to admit that he didn’t believe he was truly part of the family they were creating, the words tumbling out before he could stop_.

“Do Derek and Scott make you feel that they don’t consider you part of the family? That your relationship with them is less than their relationship with each other?”

“ ** _No_** ,” Isaac defends his Mates.

“I’ve heard that your heat could be as soon as only four weeks from now, did you know that?”

“No.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Isaac did not want to answer, the thought scared him; _he couldn’t let them, not after, he couldn’t_.

“Isaac?” she noticed the tensing of his posture, the clenching of his hands.

“Fine.”

“You don’t seem _fine_ , you seem tense about reaching your heat,” her voice unchanging as she probes his answers, “why would your heat now make you uneasy when you had been looking forward to it, had wanted your Mate to be able to claim and bond to you?”

“He can’t,” Isaac voice is small and soft, Ms Morrell nearly doesn’t hear him.

“Why can’t he? Don’t you want Derek to claim you, to be bonded to him and to Scott?”

“ ** _Of course I want to be bonded to them_** ,” he desperately wanted to be, but he couldn’t, not now, “ ** _but I can’t, I can’t let them, not now, not after_**...”

“Why not now Isaac?” She sees the incredulity in the look he gives her; the snarl in the curl of his mouth, the furrow of his brow.

“ **You know why!** “ the anger roars in his words.

“No, I’ve been told happened to you,” her words still calm and assured, “but I need you to tell me why that means you _can’t_ bond with your Mate when your heat comes.”

Isaac doesn’t want to explain what he means, _he doesn’t want to talk about what they did, doesn’t want to explain why that means he can’t be with his Mates, with his pack the way they were, why he knows that means he’ll lose his pack, why he’ll be the loser, the pathetic disappointment, that his father always said he was_. His resentment is rising and control slipping as the thoughts run around his head.

“Isaac?”

“ ** _I... I..._** “ Isaac feels the need to vent, to rage, “ **I can’t let them be with me, not after what happened in that place, when I was strapped and chained to that bench, when they’ve seen me taken by... _by them_ , and seen me spray my own release over the bench and floor as _they_ take my ass and my mouth; _again and again_. How can I let them touch me when I know that they’ve seen how _tainted_ and _unclean_ I am! When they’ve seen what a mistake to be with me they made.** “ The tears streaming down his face, as he pulls his legs up against his chest, head falling to his knees, his arms wrapping around himself.

Ms Morrell gives him time to compose himself. Now they can begin to work on helping Isaac be able to come to terms with what happened, and move forward with rebuilding his life with his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-11 -- Comfort, Snuggles and Puppy Matt
> 
> Isaac wakes to the scent and feel of the pack surrounding him, Derek’s erection pressing into his diaper covered ass; it’s the weekend so both he and Scott were placed in diapers last night. Derek is spooning him from behind, Isaac’s nose is pressed into the back of Scott’s neck, his hand resting against Scott’s swell of a belly. Jackson is nose to nose with Scott, Danny spooned against Jackson’s back. Isaac looks over his shoulder at Derek and sees their Master is spooned against his back. Matt is curled up at the bottom of the bed.
> 
> He runs a hand up Scott’s belly, over his smooth skin to one of his swollen nipples. As his fingers graze over the flesh a moan escapes from Scott’s lips and Isaac’s fingers come away wet. Isaac jerks up to look over his Mate, confused and worried that something may be wrong.
> 
> The rest of the pack starts awake with Isaac’s sudden movement and the soft groan from Scott, at the slight touch to his tender and sensitive breast and nipples. Scott looks down at his chest in panic at the dampness he feels on his skin as Isaac brings his fingers to his nose and sniffs the clear fluid.  
> “Don’t worry,” Stiles says looking over top of Derek’s shoulder, “it’s just your body getting ready to feed the cubs when they’re born. You’re a little earlier than I thought you’d be with it, if you were gonna be one of the few male omegas that did, I thought it would be closer to your due date than fourteen weeks; still I did find on google that for humans the mom can start producing as soon as twelve weeks and they have a forty week pregnancy, so I suppose half way through the twenty eight weeks could be normal. We can check with Deaton later.”
> 
> “I’m lactating?” Scott asks a slight hitch of panic to his voice.


	11. Comfort, Snuggles and Puppy Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Isaac was in his first session with Ms Morrell when Matt had told Stiles that he wanted to submit to him, that he wanted to accept Stiles as his Master, he wanted to be a good puppy for Stiles, **_but_** that he didn’t want to take the bite. He wasn’t ready to accept that. Matt wasn’t sure if that would mean Stiles wouldn’t accept him as one of his submissives; he was nervous as he waited on Stiles’ answer.

The next day Matt was taken in front of the pack, Stiles told him to ask the pack for what he wanted; and he begged.

“ _Please, I want to submit to Stiles, I want Stiles to be my Master as he is yours, I want to be his good puppy, his pet, the packs pet, please, I want to be a good pet_.”

Matt noticed the flicker of worry in Isaac’s eyes when he said ‘ _good puppy_ ‘, the wariness making him change the litany of his begging to being allowed to be Stiles’ and the pack’s ‘ _good pet_ ‘. Stiles told the pack that the decision was theirs if they were willing to allow Matt to remain human and be the plaything and pet of the pack then he would agree, if they were not willing for Matt to be the human pet of the pack then he wouldn’t accept Matt’s submission.

They agreed.

Stiles gave him one week before he would accept his submission. One week to think over what he was agreeing to. Reminding him that he had asked to be the packs pet. Stiles would own him, Stiles would be making his decisions for him, and Stiles would control his life. For one week he wasn’t allowed to sit with them at lunch, wasn’t allowed to call or text or talk to any of them. For one week it felt like he was going through hell; after a weekend of being with them if not a part of them, then spending one school day with them before Isaac and Derek were released from the hospital. After being so close to what he wanted, what he felt he needed, it left him feeling frustrated and lost.

When the week was over and he arrived at Stiles’ house to give his answer of whether he still wanted to submit, to become the packs pet, he couldn’t strip out of his clothes fast enough and prostrate himself before Stiles.

The feeling of the gel that his Master had created to remove body hair felt warm on his skin as the hair from his neck down was dissolved from the follicles, leaving him as smooth as the omegas are. When Derek washed it off and dried him he was left hard and needy as he was taken back to his Master. Stiles placed the collar around his neck then, told him to kneel and hold out his hand. He poured some lube into the hand and instructed him to ‘ _put on a good show for Derek and me_ ‘. He had never jacked off in front of someone else before, but he was being a good pet for his Master, and for his pack’s Alpha.

The feel of his skin hairless and smooth under one hand as he stroked over his chest, pinched at his nipple, and the feel of the heat and hardness of his shaft in his lube covered hand as he stroked along the length began to pull him inside the sensations.

“ _Keep your eyes open and on us_ ,” his Master commanded. He hadn’t realised that he had closed his eyes, that he had forgotten about his Master and Alpha watching him; that this was a show for them. _Already he was being a bad pet_.

He snapped his eyes open as he continued to stroke towards his release, the fact that he is doing this for their pleasure, their eyes on him, watching him as he jacks off, the slapping sound of the flesh of his fist on the downward strokes as it meets his pubis, the feel of the leather collar fastened around his neck, the knowledge that he finally is the pet of a pack of werewolves, that he belongs to Stiles.

“ _Catch it in your other hand_ ,” his Master calmly states, “ _and don’t spill any_.”

“ ** _Master_** ,” he cries as he fumbles to get his hand in front of his pulsing shaft, catching his release.

Matt was left panting to catch his breath, the pearlescent heat cooling in his hand as he looked pleadingly at his Master, silently asking ‘ _what would you have of me now?_ ‘

“ _Lick your hand clean, swallow every drop_.”

He lapped the cooling spunk from his hand, grinning at the praise, ‘ _good boy_ ‘, from his Master. His Master then gave him a choice, to pick odd or even. He chose odd. Derek rolled a six-sided die. It landed on three. Matt has been happy about that ever since. His Master locked him in the ‘ _Boy Trainer 2_ ‘ silicone chastity cage, and not the ‘ _Punisher_ ‘ version with the spikes inside the sleeve. It hasn’t been taken off since.

\----

It’s only been two weeks since the first session that Isaac had with Ms Morrell, but already Melissa can see a marked difference in him. Over the two weeks he’s come closer to once again being the boy he was before the Redferns and their abuse.

She knows part of that is the support and comfort from the pack. All of them surrounding him with affection and giving him space when he needed it; but never letting him forget that they were there for him, that they loved him.

She knows that there hasn’t been a magic wand waved and he is over what happened, how could he be? There are still times when passing a stranger on the street he tenses, a fleeting look of panic as they pull on the leash of their dog and walk past.

But around his pack, around family, he is more relaxed, more himself; at least starting to be.

\----

Isaac wakes to the scent and feel of the pack surrounding him, Derek’s erection pressing into his diaper covered ass; it’s the weekend so both he and Scott were placed in diapers last night. Derek is spooning him from behind, Isaac’s nose is pressed into the back of Scott’s neck, his hand resting against Scott’s swell of a belly. Jackson is nose to nose with Scott, Danny spooned against Jackson’s back. Isaac looks over his shoulder at Derek and sees their Master is spooned against his back. Matt is curled up at the bottom of the bed.

He runs a hand up Scott’s belly, over his smooth skin to one of his swollen nipples. As his fingers graze over the flesh a moan escapes from Scott’s lips and Isaac’s fingers come away wet. Isaac jerks up to look over his Mate, confused and worried that something may be wrong.

The rest of the pack starts awake with Isaac’s sudden movement and the soft groan from Scott, at the slight touch to his tender and sensitive breast and nipples. Scott looks down at his chest in panic at the dampness he feels on his skin as Isaac brings his fingers to his nose and sniffs the clear fluid.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says looking over top of Derek’s shoulder, “it’s just your body getting ready to feed the cubs when they’re born. You’re a little earlier than I thought you’d be with it, if you were gonna be one of the few male omegas that did, I thought it would be closer to your due date than fourteen weeks; still I did find on google that for humans the mom can start producing as soon as twelve weeks and they have a forty week pregnancy, so I suppose half way through the twenty eight weeks is normal. We can check with Deaton later.”

“I’m lactating?” Scott asks a slight hitch of panic to his voice.

Derek reaches over and ruffles his hair as Isaac runs his fingers through the fluid dripping from the end of Scott’s nipples, taking them to his lips and licking.

“No stimulating or sucking on those nipples,” Stiles says as he lays back down behind Derek, “we don’t want to risk causing any contractions and Scott going into early labour. We should ask your mom about pads so you don’t leak through your shirts; you’ll probably need to borrow one of Jackie’s bras to hold them in place.” Jackson blushes at the mention of Jackie; he hasn’t been forced to full dress in women’s clothing since the party, but Stiles has added to his, her, wardrobe and occasionally had him wear the underwear, he has some with him to wear in the morning. The thought of the embarrassment causing his cock to fill and lengthen.

The pack begin to slump back down in the bed. Matt looking longingly up at them as he curls into a ball at their feet on the bottom of the bed until Stiles pats his hand against his thigh, calling him up. Matt crawls up to lay his head under Stiles’ hand, the tags on his collar clinking and the fur tail of the butt plug brushing against his legs as he settles himself against his Master’s legs, his cock still locked in the ‘Boy Trainer 2’ cock cage.

“We need to get a bigger bed,” Stiles says, “one we can all get comfortable in.” They are all lying on their side to fit into the bed; Matt draped over Stiles and Derek’s legs on top of the covers as Stiles ruffled his hair.

\----

The pack are in the McCall kitchen fixing breakfast. Scott’s mom is out for breakfast with Stiles’ dad before she goes to work.

Matt is naked except for his collar, the fur tail butt-plug and the silicone cock cage as he crawls around after Stiles on his hands and knees. Isaac and Scott are also naked save for their diapers; Derek and Danny will change them after breakfast when everyone is showering and Stiles teaches Matt to use a puppy pad. Jackson has a short black lace dressing gown with three-quarter sleeves and matching black satin panties.

Stiles, Derek and Danny are dressed in sweat pants.

As the smell of the food cooking hits Jackson he sprints for the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl and heaving. With his head still over the bowl, and Danny and Stiles rubbing his back through the lace robe, all he can think is _that he can’t be pregnant this is sooner than it started with Scott_.

When they sit down to eat most of the pack is having the sausages, eggs and ham that was cooked; even Matt is eating that from his bowl on the floor. Scott and Jackson are sitting at the other end of the table from everyone else. Scott is having the raw liver that has become the main food stuff he has eaten for the past couple of weeks. Jackson can’t face eating any of that and has some dry toast, a banana and some ginger tea.

“Once we’re all dressed we’ll go visit Deaton at the clinic,” Stiles announces, “it’s time for Scott to have another check-up and scan to see if the cubs have turned back from wolves yet, and he can give Jackson a pregnancy test.”

“Yes Master,” Jackson and Scott reply in unison.

\----

When they dressed before leaving the house Scott and Isaac pulled a pair of jeans over their fresh diapers. Jackson has a pair of tan coloured chinos over a pair of blue satin panties and a white linen shirt over the matching lacy bra; his face is heated from the thought that people will know what he is wearing, both hating it and loving the feel of satin and the arousal he gets from Stiles getting him to wear them. While Stiles removed the butt-plug from Matt he was left in the collar, and the ‘Boy Trainer 2’ that he had been locked in all week. Matt has a t-shirt that doesn’t hide his collar and pair of dark cargo pants over a pair of tighty-whites.

As they leave Deaton’s clinic, Stiles had Scott call his mom to ask her if she would recommend any brand of nursing pads for his leaking nipples. He stumbled over the words as he asked, she didn’t recommend any brand over another, then he answered her questions about the check-up at Deaton’s. The cubs were fine, but still in wolf form. Deaton thinks it may just be due to Scott being overly stressed over the past weeks, with Gerard and the hunters; _and worrying over Isaac_.

Jackson’s test was positive, as he hadn’t taken any of the contraceptive before or during his heat no-one was really surprised. The blood test showed that it was multiple births. In another couple of weeks Deaton will perform a scan to determine if it is twins like Scott is having. The pack are all aware that either Stiles, Danny or Derek could be the father; and none of the pack is really concerned about which one is.

They stop at the drugstore to pick up some nursing pads before heading over to Jackson’s so that Scott can borrow one of Jackie’s bras to hold the pads in place. Scott asked if he couldn’t just tape them in place, but Stiles was adamant the answer to that was ‘ _No_ ‘.

When the pack arrives at Jackson’s his parents are out. Walking into Jackson’s bedroom Matt drops to all fours beside Stiles.

“Scott, Isaac,” Stiles turns to them, “do you need your diaper changed?”

From the flush of crimson rising on Scott’s cheeks Stiles knows that he does, he does need to go more often lately, “both of you strip to your diapers and Danny and Derek will change you while Jackson and I find one of Jackie’s bras for Scott to use to keep the nursing pads in place to stop him leaking through his clothes.”

As their Master opens Jackson’s closet the rest of the pack can see that even though it’s only a couple of weeks since Jackie appeared at Lydia’s party there have been additional outfits added to Jackson’s closet for _Jackie_ , bought by Lydia and Stiles. There are unopened and opened boxes from ‘ _Victoria’s Secrets_ ‘, ‘ _Sparkling Strawberry_ ‘ and ‘ _HommeMystere_ ‘. They haven’t seen Jackie since then, just Jackson in some of her lingerie. Though HommeMystere sounds like it may be more Jackson’s lingerie than Jackie’s.

Stiles selects a black floral lace peek-a-boo bra from Jackson’s closet as Scott is pulling his jeans up over his fresh diaper. Derek is just fastening the fresh diaper around Isaac’s hardened shaft as he spent more time teasing his Mate as he changed his diaper and Danny only cleaned Scott before fastening the diaper on him; though he couldn’t resist licking the dampness from his nipples.

“I said no playing with Scott’s nipples,” Stiles reprimands his Mate, “you all know how much he likes them clamped, twisted, pulled, bitten, weighted and played with; but until the cubs are born we can’t.”

“Sorry Master,” Danny mumbles at the disappointed tone in Stiles’ voice.

“I’ll punish you later,” the sternness in his Mate’s voice sending a shiver down Danny’s back and a jolt to his cock at the implications.

The lacy bra teases over Scott’s nipples as Jackson fastens it behind until Stiles places a pad in each cup. All of Jackie’s bras are bought in AA cup size. When Scott pulls his shirt back on the black of the bra is faintly visible through the light colour, though mostly hidden in the bagginess of the shirt as he has been wearing larger sizes to conceal his growing baby bulge.

Jackson thinks to himself that he is going to need larger size clothes too in a few months, and worries that Stiles will have Lydia take him to buy maternity wear for Jackie. He blushes furiously when his pack-mates give him a sharp look at the citrus burst of arousal to his scent that the embarrassing thought brought.

\----

Derek, Scott, Isaac and Jackson close the door behind them after entering their bedroom having said goodnight to Scott’s mom. Jackson is spending the night with the other omegas and their alpha while their Master and Danny have a night with the pack pet, Matt.

Derek has Scott and Isaac strip to their diapers. Scott struggles with unhooking the bra, when he finally unfastens the catch he throws it on top of his pile of clothes on the nearby chair as he starts to pull down his jeans.

“ ** _Scott_** , **don’t just dump my**... _the bra_ **under the rest of your clothes and get it all crushed, if you’re gonna treat it like that you can buy your own** ,” Jackson rails at Scott. Everyone looks at the door wondering if Scott’s mom heard. When the attention of the room turns to Jackson he quietly mouths, “Sorry, I just don’t want it getting crushed.”

Scott hangs the black lace bra over the back of the chair before he dumps his jeans on the pile of clothes, then climbs on the bed beside Isaac to have his diaper removed.

Once Derek is naked he picks up the wipes and climbs onto the bed with his Mates, removing the used diapers and wiping them down before sending them to the shower.

When Derek turns around Jackson is stepping out of the blue satin panties and placing them carefully with the matching bra. He pats the bed for Jackson to join him.

“We can shower after my Mates are finished and we’ve put fresh diapers on them,” Derek says as Jackson curls into his side. Jackson pushes his nose into crook of Derek’s neck and breathes in his Alpha’s scent, his hairless cock pushing along Derek’s leg, pulling at the hairs, as it lengthens.

“Do you think Isaac will want to?” Jackson breathlessly asks as his Alpha’s fingers breach into his slick wet hole.

“We’ll just need to wait and see,” Derek’s eyes rimmed with lust as the scent from the omega flaunts his want, “if not we will just need to curl up together and sleep.”

Jackson gasps as Derek’s fingers scissor inside him.

“So, what did our Master give you to wear tonight?” Derek asks looking to build Jackson’s arousal with his mortification. He knows he’s succeeded with the lurch of Jackson’s cock as he moans and the colour spreads over his chest and neck, his cheeks flaming and hot with shame.

“A, a, babydoll,” Jackson stammers as he tries to get the words out as quickly as possible.

“Describe it to me,” Derek demands as he works his fingers deeper into the needy omega.

“ _Ahh, nggh_ , it’s... red, _ahh_ , lace, _nngh_ , and mesh, _ahh_ , with, _hmmm_ , with matching red lace panties, _ahh, nghh_ , **_no_** ,” Jackson pleads as Derek’s fingers leave him, his cock hard and dripping over the smooth expanse of his stomach.

“No more play until my Mates are with us and _both_ of them want to play,” Derek grins down at the messy state of Jackson, sweaty and slick and loose with need, his eyes lust blown and glistening.

\----

Matt is kneeling on the floor at the bottom of the bed in Danny’s bedroom, naked except for his collar, ‘Boy Trainer 2’, and the fur tail butt-plug back in his ass. There is that part of him that wishes his ‘tail’ was real, so he could wag it and show his Master how happy he was to be here, to be the pet of his Master’s pack of werewolves.

He is at the foot of the bed, naked and on his knees, his front paws between his slightly spread knees as he awaits his Masters’ pleasure. For while Matt is there for all the pack, obeys all the pack, he belongs to Stiles and obeys him over all; Stiles is his Master.

So here he waits for his Master to punish Danny, he’s getting three strokes with the cane for teasing Scott’s nipples. Then he’s gonna be fucking Matt while their Master fucks him. That means Danny’s knot will swell inside Matt locking them together when he comes. Matt knows that he won’t be coming, Master hasn’t removed the ‘Boy Trainer’; but that’s fine, he’s here for their pleasure not his own. Though he does get such pleasure from being their pet, from Stiles being his Master. He really wishes the butt-plug tail was a real one he could wag to show them how much. Sometimes just telling them isn’t enough.

\----

Isaac lays awake between his Mates, Derek on one side of him, Scott on the other, and their pack mate Jackson spooning against Scott’s back. Jackson has this red lace negligee thing on with matching panties. Scott and he are in their diapers. Only Derek is naked, his hardness poking at the opening of his diaper where it fastens around his thigh. The fact that Derek is hard again so soon is mystifying, they just had sex. Isaac can’t contain the grin at the thought.

It started when he and Scott came back into the room from having their shower and caught the scent of Jackson’s and Derek’s arousal, and the sight of Jackson’s slick wet hole.

Well. Really it started in the shower.

As much as the feel of Scott’s hands on him as he laved across the planes of Isaac’s chest and back, the water clearing away the suds from the shower gel as it spilled down, were affecting him, Isaac could feel the affect he was having on Scott pressing into his leg. He turned in Scott’s arms to see his hopeful look, pleading his need to _be_ with his Mate.

It was tearing Isaac apart, the war between _his head_ and _his heart and instinct_. In his heart he wanted to be with his Mates and his pack as he had been, his instinct told him they wanted him too. Then he would think on what had happened for those three days that the hunters had him in the barn and couldn’t see how his pack would want him after the way he was used, would think that he was imagining what he wanted to be true.

Something had to give, had to break. He had to follow his head and leave his pack, or go with his heart and instinct. Ms Morrell had asked him if he thought his wolf would guide him wrongly. His reply had always been how do I know it’s my wolf and not my desires?

As he looked into Scott’s wide pleading eyes he went with his heart and instincts.

He leaned into Scott, capturing his mouth with his own, their tongues exploring each other as Isaac hadn’t allowed to happen in the last two weeks.

“Need you babe,” Scott breathed into him, “missed you so much.”

Their hands thrusting over the other’s need, the scent of Scott’s slick fuelling Isaac’s want.

“Please, Isaac, babe,” Scott pleads with him as he braces himself against the wall, presenting his ass to him, “please.”

Isaac pushes himself into his Mate, taking him gently as he strokes a hand over Scott’s bump; burying his nose in his neck as he ruts against him, one hand tugging at Scott’s hardened need as he brings them both to completion. The scent of Scott’s release clinging to his skin, the scent of his slick coating his cock and balls.

As their breathing and heart rate returns to normal Scott turns in Isaac’s embrace and takes his mouth with his own in passion; between frantic needy kisses telling Isaac how much he loves him, and all Isaac can do is return the kisses with equal passion, telling Scott he loves him too.

When they enter the bedroom the scent of Jackson and Derek reignited their own arousal, and Isaac was still going with his instinct. Derek directed their actions. Isaac found himself on his back in the centre of the bed, Scott on all fours kneeling over him; each taking the other’s cock deep in their throat. Jackson was behind Scott, rimming Scott’s ass as a vibrating butt-plug stimulated his own prostate. Isaac’s legs were stretched back held behind Scott’s arms as first Derek rimmed him, then pushed the head of his cock into Isaac’s relaxed and open hole. As Derek slides into him Isaac moans around Scott’s hard flesh, his breath coming in gasps as Derek’s pace increases and his knot swells, stretching him until they are locked together. Derek fills him, as Scott and Isaac both swallow the other’s load and Jackson sprays his release over the bedding.

Now, lying here wrapped in their warmth and scent he feels the calmest he has in weeks; his wolf telling him that they, his pack, his Mates, still care for and love him as he loves and cares for them. And Isaac thinks that maybe his heart and instinct could be right.

\----

Stiles notices that Isaac is less reticent around the pack, and Scott’s mom and his dad. He’s leaning into the touches from the pack, not shying away from them. He’s smiling again, not very frequently, not even often; but more than he has.

So he decides on a treat for his submissive wolves and their pet during the school week. On the Friday Scott and Isaac will wear their diapers to school. Jackson, Danny or Stiles will change them in the toilet block, the one that no-one uses because of the smell, during lunch and again before they come home. Jackson will be wearing stockings, panties and a bra under his shirt and pants; Scott has been wearing one of Jackie’s bras anyway to hold the pads in place. Pet will have the fur tail butt-plug in, he has already been wearing the collar and ‘Boy Trainer’; and Scott wore the fur tail under his clothes to school one day, that’s how Jackson found out about them when he saw Derek take the tail out in the toilets before a lacrosse practice. Danny shouldn’t miss out on the school fun day so Stiles thinks that having him wear the latex double pouch briefs, with a remote controlled vibrating plug in his ass, his cock and balls pulled through the first pouch into the second pouch of the briefs and surrounded by the silicone Puma cock-ring keeping him hard; yeah, that sounds good, and Stiles will have the remote.

Of course the real treat for Scott and Isaac will be that that night, the package should have arrived by the time he gets home from school; he ordered them two weeks ago, they had to be specially made, and he paid for the order to be expedited. He can pick it up before heading over to Jackson’s where the pack will be meeting up for the weekend. Jackson’s parents are gonna be gone for the weekend, not back from their conference until Sunday night.

\----

Matt is glad his Master let him wear his black baggy jeans, the drool of his pre-cum dampening the front of them won’t show up. He’s probably got the fur of his tail plug soaked in it too. The feel of it in him and the fur brushing against his legs under his jeans has been getting to him all day. He so wishes it was the end of the day and he would be at Jackson’s so he could take these clothes off, then his tail and the drool from his little soft cock locked in its silicone sleeve wouldn’t be such a distraction.

Danny is leaning over to whisper to Jackson that he can smell his slick soaking his satin panties when the vibrations of the plug in his ass increase, pressing right against his prostate. He rocks back in his seat, hoping Harris doesn’t notice the low groan he emits as his action pushes the plug hard against his sweet spot. His hard cock leaking more pre-cum into his latex briefs, the outer pouch where is cock and balls are held in the cock-ring floating in a mornings worth of his constant dripping arousal.

Jackson knows his panties are wet with his slick, he’s been leaking the stuff since he walked out to Danny’s car this morning; with elastic topped stockings, so he didn’t have to wear the garter belt, and the electric blue silk panties and matching bra. The thought that someone might see, might notice him in these things. He couldn’t help but think that he must be walking differently, that they’d see, or notice his stockings under his chinos when he sat down. And when he thought about it his dick would throb and his ass would clench and his slick would flow from his self-lubricating anal canal, and it would make him think about it more.

Scott is a little worried that someone will notice. He’s been needing to go during at least one class every morning and afternoon. When Harris asked if he was going to interrupt his class again today he just told him that he went before this class today. Which he didn’t, he’s going now. In his diaper. He’s sure his pack mates know, that they can tell he’s wetting his diaper as he sits here, only vaguely listening to Harris talk about the constants of diatomic molecules, or something. If his dick gets any harder he isn’t gonna be able to pee anymore; and that could get messy when Danny or Stiles changes his diaper at lunch.

Isaac is sure that Harris has covered this before; he’s explained before about the only chemical elements that are stable two atom homonuclear molecules, that all other diatomic molecules are chemical compounds of two elements. Why is he covering it again? Still it will soon be lunch time, which is good as he needs his diaper changed. He probably shouldn’t have taken that third glass of juice this morning, but knowing that his Master was allowing him to wear diapers all day he couldn’t resist the temptation.

\----

Greenburg can’t believe the scene he walked into in the toilets. Toilets that he expected to be empty because no-one used them due to the smell from the constantly blocked bowl in one of the cubicles.

Matt Daehler with his jeans down around his ankles and his ass up under a hand-dryer waving a _fur tail_ that was sticking out of his ass under the air current.

Jackson Whittemore with his pants down and _wearing a pair of panties_ while he complained about the elastic in the tops of one of _his stockings_ snapping and now they won’t stay up.

Stilinski and Danny were on the floor bending over McCall and Lahey who were on their backs as _McCall peed all over himself soaking his shirt, and soaking Danny’s pants. Danny was putting a diaper on McCall as Stilinski put a diaper on Lahey_.

He did the only thing he could. **_He ran_**.

\----

Stiles is putting the package in the back of his jeep. The rest of the pack should be at Jackson’s house for the start of their weekend of relaxation; and they need it after the scare with Greenburg in the toilets.

Stiles had to quickly calm the omegas and Pet before leaving Danny to finish diapering Scott; after he cleans up Scott, and himself, once Scott finished peeing on them both, though they didn’t have a change of shirt for Scott to use, or a change of pants for Danny. With Pet and the omegas calmer he chased after Greenberg.

After the incident with Greenberg at Lydia’s party, _and that turned out to be related to Matt not drinking the specially prepared punch cocktail, with the secret special ingredient ‘M’ that Stiles gave Lydia to add to it, that Lydia gave him when he arrived instead of drinking it like everyone else did Matt gave his glass to Greenberg_ ; so Greenburg had drunk two glasses of it. The punch was intended to make sure that while the rest of the guests would notice Jackie they wouldn’t _notice_ Jackie and know that she was Jackson. Instead Greenberg really noticed Jackie, really noticed in a handsy sort of way, without noticing she was Jackson. Now he just might, and having seen Pet’s tail and Scott and Isaac in diapers Stiles needs to make sure he doesn’t talk to anyone about what he saw. 

For what he did next he is going to hell. Assuming the Fae went to hell, or half Fae, maybe there’s a special hell for Fae, or a special hell just because of what he did.

When he caught up to him Greenberg was a little agitated, maybe more than a little wary of Stiles, especially when Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulder and his other hand searched for his focus.

Fifteen minutes later when Stiles left Greenberg alone he was incapable of telling anyone what he had seen in the toilets, he couldn’t say who he had seen in the toilets. The knowledge was still all there in his head. He just couldn’t say, or write, or type it; he couldn’t use sign language or communicate the event or who was involved in any way. _And he was scared of Stiles Stilinski, he was_ ** _abso-fucking-lutely_ terrified of him**.

As soon as Stiles saw that he knew he had made a huge mistake. He had panicked and acted to protect his pack but hadn’t a clue what was the best way to do it and just knew he had to make sure that Greenberg didn’t talk about what he had seen. He has to find a way to fix it, and still protect the pack; but he can’t leave Greenberg like that.

When he arrives at Jackson’s he makes his way up into the den. The pack are there sitting an L-shaped corner couch in various states of undress watching Heath Ledger as the Joker perform the _trick_ with the pen.

Derek is sitting in the corner of the L, in his boxer briefs with Isaac in a diaper on his lap; Scott is also in a diaper, and one of Jackie’s bras holding the nursing pads in place, lying along one of the lengths of the couch with his head on Isaac’s lap and one of Derek’s hands stroking his belly.

Danny is also down to the latex briefs, sitting by Scott’s feet, with Jackson in his lap. Jackson is wearing the short black lace dressing gown with three-quarter sleeves and matching black satin panties that he wore at Scott’s last week; now with black sheer stockings with the elastic tops to hold them up.

Pet is curled up on the floor beside them in his collar and ‘Boy Trainer’, and his tail-plug still in place.

“I’ve got some presents for Isaac and Scott,” Stiles says as he walks in, the film is paused. Stiles places the box on the floor as he takes a seat on the couch next to Derek on the other length of the couch. Pet crawls over beside him, laying is head on Stiles’ knee; after Stiles ruffles his hair and scratches behind his ears he settles on the floor beside him.

As Stiles opens the scent of the pack hits the wolves. Isaac and Scott are sitting up, curious and looking over at their Master in expectation.

“One for Isaac,” Stiles pulls out a tawny and reddish brown coloured one piece footed PJ, there is a hood that has wolf-like ears and a faux fur wolf-tail fitted to the back. It’s made of a thick warm fuzzy-fleece that kinda reminds Isaac of a teddy-bear, and has a zipper that runs from the base of the tail right round under the ass and up to the neck at the front. The feet and mittens on the onesie have little claws fitted at the ends. There are no separate fingers or toes, just the claws in the correct places.

“And one for Scott,” Stiles pulls out another, the only difference between Isaac’s and Scott’s onesie is that Scott’s is black and tawny in colour instead of tawny and reddish brown.

Derek helps Isaac into his new PJs while Stiles helps Scott get into his. Stiles is enjoying the blush of colour creeping up Scott’s chest and cheeks. Especially as it intensifies when he reaches back into the box and pulls out a pacifier for him and pops it into his mouth. There is also another pacifier for Isaac.

Stiles reaches back into the box again and brings out two small blankets of the same colouring and material as the onesie each of them is now wearing; and reaching in a final time passes over to them fifteen-inch high stuffed toy wolves coloured to match their onesie and blankie. All of the items smell strongly of pack.

Scott can see how much comfort Isaac is taking from being enveloped in the scent of the pack, and he’s finding it comforting too as he sucks experimentally on the pacifier in his mouth; the blush heating his cheeks a little more.

After getting some food, Isaac was hand fed by Derek and Scott was fed by Stiles as with their hands in the mittens they couldn’t feed themselves, the pack snuggles together on the couch to watch the film again. After a bottle of warm milk Scott and Isaac are dozing as they sit between Derek and Stiles, Scott’s head on Derek’s shoulder and Isaac resting against Stiles; their stuffed wolfies clutched close to their chests, and blankies firmly grasped.

Derek and Stiles carry them up to bed, the rest of the pack following behind them. Derek brushes Scott’s teeth as he struggles to waken, and Stiles does the same for a sleepy Isaac. As they settle them in the middle of the bed the rest of the pack piles in around them and Stiles decides to postpone the rest of his plans for the evening until tomorrow. They have the whole weekend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-12
> 
> Jackson doesn’t know how he allowed Scott to talk him into ditching the last two periods of school to go shopping; for lingerie.  
> “You could help me pick out a bra that would be better for me to use to keep the pads in place instead of me having to borrow yours,” Scott had whined, “you could even buy yourself some panties and bras that you like instead of just having what Lydia and Stiles have bought you.”  
> That wasn’t the reason that Jackson gave in and snuck out with Scott to the mall; it wasn’t. They were both going to be in so much trouble with their Mates and their Master when they got back to Scott’s house.
> 
> For Scott they found a black maternity bra with white polka dot detail and black lace trim, it was a cup size bigger than they really wanted to get, but Jackson suggested that Scott could stuff it with the pads for his leaking nipples. It also came in a pack of two the other one being a white bra with white lace trim. The packaging boldly declared that the bras had ‘ _easy drop clips allowing you to detach the straps making it easier for you to breastfeed_ ’.


	12. Gerard takes Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Gerard is sitting slumped on the bed in his run-down flea-pit of a motel room. The paint was cracked and the wallpaper peeling, the tap over the sink in the bathroom dripped and shower never got above lukewarm; but a man on the run didn’t have many options. He still had some friends that he could count on however, like the owner of this place, who knew not to ask questions and not to talk to the cops when a hunt went wrong. He wasn’t the first hunter that Saul let hide out here until the heat died down.

No, Gerard could count on Saul O’Taidhg. He was a man like himself; Saul knew that the mangy dogs needed to suffer for what they did to Kate. And Gerard had every intention of going back to Beacon Hills and finishing what he started. He would put Derek Hale and every one of his pack of degenerate dogs down.

Ruber had been a fool. A greedy fool, too busy looking at the business opportunity of making money out of the videos he and his cousin had taken of Isaac. It was supposed to be one to show the pack, to _show them where their filth belongs_ and make them suffer. Then he was supposed to put the bitch down, make sure the body would be found in the kennel, and get out of town. But no, he keeps making the videos and ends up getting caught. And the fool’s so stupid he has all the evidence linking back to Gerard’s involvement.

Now Gerard is wanted as some sort of deviant sex offender involved in the trafficking of boys and child pornography. The feds are still sniffing around Beacon Hills, so, he has time to plan while he lays low here for a couple of weeks. He’d always thought it was smarter to get someone else to do your dirty work for you, usually that worked for him; not this time. When he strikes next time he will do it himself, do it right.

No, Derek Hale put his daughter in the ground. And when he finally goes back to Beacon Hills Gerard will put Derek’s ill-begotten filthy curs in the ground; _inside his still breathing Mate_. But by the time Derek finds him, Scott McCall won’t be breathing anymore.

\----

Scott sucks harder on the pacifier, feeling the heat of the blush spreading across him at the thought of what he was doing, nursing on a binky. He had thought he was comfortable with all his kinks, _which is mainly the fact he is the pack’s pain slut_ ; **_erotic pain_** , to be specific, _not just any pain being inflicted on him_. He knows the others enjoy a little pleasurable pain with their submission, but he _really_ enjoys it. Getting hard in his diaper at school has thrown him a little though, he didn’t expect to get turned on; and then peeing on Danny as he changed his diaper was all kinds of mortifying. 

But being turned on about being diapered hadn’t happened to him before, and he had put it down to the fact that he was in public wearing a diaper, peeing in it in class. At least he had put it down to that until last night, when their Master brought Isaac and him the footed PJs and stuffed wolf toy. Scott got hard in his diaper as the plastic zipper on the onesie was pulled closed and the binky placed between his lips. Then later as he and Isaac sat next to each other, both feeling a little tired, sucking on the rubber teat on the bottle of warm milk that Stiles and Derek are holding to their mouths. The feeling of comfort, care and safety that seems to cocoon them as they are carried up to bed; Derek brushing Scott’s teeth. He blushes at the memory of it, after all **_he’s in high-school! He’s seventeen, and he’s a god damn pregnant teen for frak sake!_** He knows how to brush his own teeth, even if he is sleepy. But, it felt so good to be taken care of, to not be worrying about anything for once, just to be able to relax, to enjoy himself and be taken care of.

Maybe he’s co-opting Isaac’s kink for being babied ‘cause his main kink is obviously being put on the bench while he’s carrying the cubs. No spanking, no flogging, no spanking or squeezing his cock and balls, no biting, pinching, and clamping of his nipples. Gawd he so wants someone to pull on his nipples and spank is ass hard to get him off. He’s only seventeen for fucks-sake, he shouldn’t be so jaded about vanilla sex. And really he’s not, he still enjoys vanilla with his pack, he still gets hard and wet thinking about being laid out beneath Derek as he makes love to him. It’s just the extra heat that the kinkiness adds to the sex he _really_ likes, but since the enforced bed-rest his Master, his Mates and pack-mates have been backing off the SM of their BDSM lifestyle, at least with him; he’s not sure what they do without him, maybe someone else is getting the spankings he craves. And it’s only gotten worse since he started showing, and now he’s lactating.

As Isaac’s onesie cocooned body snuggles in closer to him he thinks he could live with this kink for a while, snuggling with his Mate and being taken care of; except then he remembers how bored he got when on enforced bed rest. As he absent-mindedly rubs a mitted hand up Isaac’s back he realises, there is no way Isaac or he could undo the fasteners or zips on these things to take them off, with their hands encased in the mitts they can’t get out of these. 

Their wolfie onesie’s are like bondage sleep-sacks, and doesn’t that thought just shoot straight to his dick, making it harden in his diaper.

And really, he thinks, his brows furrowing as he sucks harder on his pacifier in unrest, someone needs to come and change his diaper, this one is a bit too soiled. He’d spit his binky out and bawl like a baby to get someone’s attention, but he doesn’t want to wake Isaac.

\----

Matt was crouched over the puppy pad that his Master had put down on the bathroom floor before kneeling beside Matt and taking the tail plug out, he then turned to run a bath to wash Matt in, after Matt used the pad, and turned to wash the butt-plug in the sink.

Danny, Jackson and Derek were downstairs making breakfast. Jackson had already had a bout of morning sickness and complained about not being able to find his red lace panties that went with his baby-doll negligee.

After his Master has wiped between his ass cheeks Matt climbs into the bathtub and waits on all fours as his Master washes him thoroughly. His cock presses against the confines of his ‘Boy Trainer’ and he can’t contain the whimper of need.

“Don’t worry Pet,” Stiles comforts him, “you’ve been a good boy and later you’ll get your reward.”

Matt really wishes he had a tail to wag to show how happy he was.

\----

“Someone has been holding out on me.”

Melissa startles at the sound of the voice from doorway of the laundry room and turns to face John, he’s already dressed in his uniform. She looks back down at the garment in her hand. She had started to put a load of laundry from Scott’s room on before rushing to work and been distracted by the find.

“They are not mine,” she says of the red lace panties, “I’ve no idea whose they are, or what they are doing in Scott’s room. Seriously, if Derek is seeing some girl behind Scott’s back I will kill him.”

John stays silent, not wanting to think on what kinkiness his son has got his wolves doing.

\----

Scott and Isaac are sitting on the floor in the den; they are dressed in the wolfie onesies again, and in a fresh diaper. Derek and Danny had stripped them, carried them both to the bathroom and after lowering them both into the large double bath had knelt beside them and washed them; they even used shower gel made for babies.

Scott had tried to push back on Derek’s fingers as he cleaned around his furrowed entrance; and didn’t pout as Derek pulled his fingers away with a growled ‘Later’.

Isaac was as hard as Scott was when they finished bathing them and drying them; then as they lay on the bed having the baby lotion rubbed into their skin it left them both needy and whimpering with want. Derek and Danny were just as turned on. But they ignored their own need as much as Scott and Isaac’s, fastening the diapers on them and putting them back in the wolf onesies. Then they carried them downstairs and placed them in the seats at the table for breakfast. Derek sat beside Scott and Stiles was on the other side of Isaac. Neither Isaac nor Scott could use the cutlery to feed themselves, not with the mittens wrapped around their hands and Derek and Stiles fed them as if they were babies.

Now Scott has crawled over beside Isaac, dragging his blankie and wolf cub with him, sitting beside him he runs his hand through the wolf tail as he rests his head on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac throws the red ball he had been rolling on the ground.

“Fetch Pet,” Isaac shouts and Matt chases after the ball as it bounces around the den. The puppy mitts and knee pads clattering on the wooden floor. Grabbing the ball in his mouth he carries it back to Isaac; dropping the ball beside him and lowering his head to floor beside the ball as his tail-plugged ass is sticking up in the air.

“Fetch,” Isaac calls as he throws the ball again, and Matt rises and runs after it.

Derek is lying face down in his Master’s denim clad crotch watching his Mates as they play on the floor; Scott cuddled into Isaac as he throws the ball for Pet to fetch. He can taste Stiles arousal as he combs his fingers through Derek’s hair. Jackson is sitting in Danny’s lap as he sits on the couch against their Master’s side. The scene reminds him of what he had before Kate and the fire; reminds him of the family he lost. Not the specifics of obeying his Master, the BDSM life he lives; but the casualness of their afternoon, the easy relaxation and the warmth of his pack around him. The safety he feels as he watches his Mates play on the floor with their human pet as he lays in his Master’s lap.

As he sees Scott stifle a yawn, his head burrowing further into the crook of Isaac’s neck, the wolf ear on the hood of his onesie bending forward as it presses against Isaac’s cheek, he knows it’s time to take his Mates upstairs to change their diapers and lay them down for a nap before the light meal they will be having later; followed by the scene their Master has planned that he and Scott will be the centre of.

As Derek is about to ask Stiles if he should take Scott and Isaac up for a nap, Stiles comments on the sleepy looking pair and Isaac’s sluggish throw of ball that Matt is now slowly padding after.

“I think there are some tired little babies, and one very tired little pet, who are in need a nap,” Stiles says, Derek gives a lopsided grin to his Master as he rises to get his Mates. Danny sliding Jackson across to Stiles’ lap as he comes to help carry the pair up to the bedroom.

As Derek stands in front of Isaac, Isaac raises is arms making grabby motions with his hands, in clear imitation of a baby’s signal for ‘ _up_ ‘, ‘ _carry me_ ‘. Derek lifts Isaac whose head instantly rests on his shoulders as his arms and legs wrap around him in a vice like grip.

As Scott similarly rests his head on Danny’s shoulder he clearly mumbles, “This won’t work in a few weeks when the cubs are bigger; _when I’m bigger_.”

\----

“They are still asking questions I can’t answer,” the words are quietly spoken as they are forced from behind John’s clenched teeth. Deaton can see in the way that the sheriff is scanning his surroundings that he is worried.

There are a few of the bureau’s agents still in Beacon Hills; they still didn’t have Gerard Argent in custody, and they still didn’t know why he had targeted Isaac Lahey, other than a connection with Derek Hale. They are starting to piece together Kate Argent, Derek Hale, and the fact that Kate was responsible for the fire that killed most of the Hale family. The part they are missing is werewolves, hunters, and the other supernatural that exists.

“Silence is a source of great strength,” Deaton replies, “You need to let the FBI find the answers that they can accept and know to be truth, you can’t lie to them and give them the answers that you want them to accept. So give them the only truth you can.”

“And what’s that?” John Stilinski asks, the raise of his eyebrows furrowing his forehead in confusion.

“The truth without the supernatural, let the FBI fill in those blanks themselves with what they can take as real.”

\----

Stiles had found out about it while googling for information on pregnancy, okay he had come across it ( _double entendre not intended_ ) before then in very different internet searches and some special Stiles alone time before he had his submissive wolves to play with, but he did find this again while searching about pregnancy and ways to help ease the birthing of the baby. And that was a shock to him.

**_Seriously, fisting while pregnant?!_ **

But there it was in black and white on the screen. Some women claimed that it stretched them sufficiently to help ease the pain and reduce the risk of tearing during the birthing of their baby. They had talked to their OB/GYN and general consensus seemed to be that it was safe for the baby as long as it was post the twelve week and before the thirty six week period.

Which is how he is now kneeling behind his Pet thrusting into him while Danny’s hand on the back of his head pulls Pet’s nose against his pubic bone making Pet gag around his cock. He’s taken the silicone sheath off of Pet’s cock; it is hard and dripping for the first time in weeks, so close to spraying over the floor below. They are all close.

Stiles is watching the scene on the bed rush towards its own climax. Jackson grasping the headboard as he is deep in Isaac’s throat, Isaac’s fingers pushing through the slick coated ring of Jackson’s entrance, Scott’s ass in the air and head buried in Isaac’s crotch taking Isaac deep into his own throat as his other Mate, Derek, eases his fist back and forth inside Scott’s own cavity. The jump of Scott’s cock telling him each time the knuckles of Derek’s hand brushes over Scott’s prostate. 

Despite Scott’s self-lubrication they used some additional grease, ‘ _Elbow Grease_ ‘ cream lubricant to be precise, not that Derek would be going as deep as his elbow _, not while Scott was pregnant anyway_ , to lessen the friction and help Derek’s whole hand work its way into Scott. Taking it slowly, first with one well-greased finger running around the creased and leaking opening. Scott was already aroused, before they started, when he and Isaac were taken out of their wolf onesie and their diaper, the pads over Scott’s nipples that had been held in place with the bra were soaked through; Stiles had allowed Derek and Isaac to lick his nipples clean. Scott had shuddered with the sensations from their tongues scraping over his enlarged brown nipples. After the first finger had slide inside him, Derek rubbed it around the walls of Scott’s hot, wet, tunnel. The second finger joined the first, Derek worked them back and forth, in and out of Scott, before scissoring them and stretching him; they were quickly joined by the third. Derek seeking out and hitting Scott’s prostate every other inward thrust.

After the fourth finger was inside him, Derek pulled nearly all the way out, pressing his fingertips together, curling his thumb under them in his palm and pushed; the expanse of the width of his hand, widest at his knuckles, stretching the rim of Scott’s asshole wider than had been until Derek was wrist deep, the ring of muscle gripping him tightly.

Scott’s cock was leaking profusely, _the burn making Scott moan around Isaac’s cock_ , as he whimpered around the fill of Isaac in his mouth, pushing back against Derek’s fist as his wanton need takes him.

Pet can’t hold back his release any longer as his hole spasms around Stiles’ cock causing him to grip tightly to his hips as his own need topples over the edge. The wolves quickly follow their Master; Danny coming down Pet’s throat, Jackson in Isaac’s mouth, Isaac in Scott’s and as Derek removes his fist from Scott’s ass he quickly thrusts his own hard shaft in to replace his fist and shortly after takes both Scott and himself to their mutual climax.

Scott would have lain where he was in his own come, his ass coated and sticky with his own slick, the bought lube and Derek’s come. The blissed out expression on his face matching that of the rest of the pack. Stiles runs a bath while he showers, letting his wolves and their Pet recover. Derek and Danny carry Scott and Isaac to the bath. Jackson and Pet join their Master in the shower.

The bed sheets are changed, and Jackson and Stiles diaper Scott and Isaac while Danny and Derek shower. Eventually everyone is snuggled up in the bed; Scott and Isaac back in their wolf onesies, and Pet locked back in the silicone ‘Boy Trainer’.

\----

Melissa McCall was not happy.

Derek could tell that as soon as he walked into the house; the whole pack could, probably even Pet and he’s human. The hot and sour stench of her anger clinging to the room. The reason for her anger was made very clear as soon as the door was closed.

“ ** _Derek Hale are you having sex with someone other than Scott or Isaac behind their back?_** “ she seethed at him. He could feel the whole pack tense.

Yes, he was having sex with someone other than Scott or Isaac, he was having sex with the whole pack, and so were Scott and Isaac. Luckily that wasn’t what she asked, because no, it wasn’t behind their back.

“No, I am not,” he calmly replies, “I would never do that to my Mates.”

“ ** _Then who do these red lace panties belong to?_** “ she accusingly thrusts the red lacy garment in his face.

Jackson blanches before his face reddens a heated crimson. The pack has gone silent and still not knowing what to say. Neither Scott nor Isaac will say they belong to Jackson, Danny and Derek don’t know if their Master wants anyone to know that he has Jackson wear women’s underwear. Stiles is waiting a moment later to see what Jackson does before commenting.

“They... _they are mine_ ,” Jackson stammers, his voice breaking over every word, as he holds out a hand to take the panties, his head down and his eyes never leaving the floor, “I must have left... must have left them here last time I stayed over.” He couldn’t let Scott’s mom think that his alpha was being unfaithful to Isaac and him.

“Oh!” Melissa exclaims, this isn’t what she expected.

“And we **don’t** judge him for it,” Stiles interjects, “ _In fact I encourage him to wear the clothing whenever possible_. He should be able to wear the sexy, lacy, frilly satin and silk panties and bras and not be ridiculed as so many people would do to him if they knew that was what he had on under his pants and shirt.”

The wolves can smell the affect that the situation is having on Jackson.

Melissa doesn’t know where to look. She can’t look at Jackson, it’s clear that the fact she knows he likes to cross-dress is embarrassing her; **_him_** , **_embarrassing him_** , _nobody said that Jackson was transgender only that he liked wearing women’s underwear_.

“That’s okay,” Melissa croaks, “I think you should be careful of getting your things mixed up with Scott’s when you stay over though, this nearly ended up in a boil wash and it needs a delicate cycle.”

“Yes, mam,” Jackson whispers as he takes the red lace panties from her hand, before the pack flee to Scott, Isaac and Derek’s bedroom.

\----

Jackson doesn’t know how he allowed Scott to talk him into ditching the last two periods of school to go shopping; for lingerie.

“You could help me pick out a bra that would be better for me to use to keep the pads in place instead of me having to borrow yours,” Scott had whined, “you could even buy yourself some panties and bras that you like instead of just having what Lydia and Stiles have bought you.”

That wasn’t the reason that Jackson gave in and snuck out with Scott to the mall; _it wasn’t_. They were both going to be in so much trouble with their Mates and their Master when they got back to Scott’s house.

For Scott they found a black maternity bra with white polka dot detail and black lace trim, it was a cup size bigger than they really needed to get, but Jackson suggested that Scott could stuff it with the pads for his leaking nipples. It also came in a pack of two the other one being a white bra with white lace trim. The packaging boldly declared that the bras had ‘ _easy drop clips allowing you to detach the straps making it easier for you to breastfeed_ ‘.

Jackson wondered if he would need a nursing bra, would he produce milk for his cubs. Only one in ten omegas were known to do so. The odds were not in his favour. He decided to get one anyway, choosing the dark pink ‘Rosie’ nursing bra, with a black mesh overlay with lace trims; and you could buy matching briefs. _Not that it was important, but if he_ ** _had_ to wear this stuff it might as well be a matching set**.

Jackson also bought himself a slinky black satin camisole, completed with a sheer lace trim detail, spaghetti straps and satin bows. The fact it was called the _Luna Camisole_ had nothing to do with it. And the black and red seamed stockings would go well with it, though he has no idea why he bought the briefs.

The ‘ _Iyla Big Brief_ ‘; a high-waisted brief, with mesh side panels French Chantilly lace layered with sheer open fishnet, while the back panel is nothing by stretch rouleaux lace up detailing that covers and hides nothing beneath it, when he wears this, _if he wears this_ , his ass will be open to view for the whole of his pack to see. Not that they haven’t seen him completely naked before, but somehow the thought of them seeing him wearing this and his ass being on show wearing this just seems **_more_** . It takes Scott’s hand on his arm to realise his heart is pounding and his ass and hard cock are leaking over his red silk and satin French knickers with red lace trim.

“Guess you like them huh?” Scott smiles at him, all Jackson can do is blush as red as his knickers, “Come on, we should pay for these and get home before we get in more trouble.”

“Maybe you’re just hoping to be in trouble to get a spanking as you haven’t had one for a while,” Jackson teases.

“You think I’ll be that lucky,” Scott joshes back.

They are putting the bags in the back of the Porsche when the darts hit them. They hear people screaming and look up to try and identify the threat, the smell of wolfsbane coming from the darts as they pull them from their skin. The noise of panicked people running is bouncing of the walls of the car park, their vision is becoming blurred and as Scott collapses to the ground Jackson can just make out the face of Gerard Argent bending over him, leering down.

“You can tell your alpha and his shaman,” Gerard hooks a finger under Jackson’s chin and jerks his head up to make sure he is still awake enough to hear him, “No more playing with your little pack, the games are over and death is not the worst that can happen to men, or _dogs_.”

\----

Jackson came to, his vision a blur of flashing red and blue. Shadowy figures hovering over him that he pushes away.

“ ** _SCOTT, SCOTT,_** “ he shouts frantic with fear as he scrambles back from the people trying to touch him.

“Jackson,” he turns his head to the voice, it’s not Scott, but he recognises it as the Sheriff, his Master’s dad, as his vision clears Jackson focuses on the older man, “Jackson, we need to let the paramedics check you out.”

Jackson shakes his head, he doesn’t need them to; he doesn’t want them to, they’ll see what he is wearing, the matching knickers and bra under his pants and shirt.

Sheriff Stilinski guesses Jackson’s reluctance is related to something to do with is _Unseelie_ son and his _forceful_ relationship with his wolves.

“Okay, can you tell me what happened?” The statements from the witnesses have told them that a man was shooting a gun; that he shot a teenage boy and lifted him into the back of a van and drove off. The FBI agents are once again involved.

“ _It was Gerard_ ,” Jackson’s voice is panicked and his eyes wide with fear, “ _he’s got Scott. He came for Scott_.” 

“Okay son,” the sheriff is keeping his voice even as he tries to calm Jackson, “we’ve been told there were shots fired, can you tell us who was shot.”

“He shot us with darts, they knocked us out,” Jackson starts to remember something that Gerard said, the sheriff can see the rising anxiety in Jackson’s wide eyes.

“Jackson, if we get you to the hospital will you let Nurse McCall treat you?” At Jackson’s shaky nod of his head he starts manoeuvring the teen to his car. He knows Melissa is not going to be able to treat Jackson, he’s going to have to tell her that her son has been taken by Gerard Argent and there is no way that she will be capable of treating anyone until Scott is safe, _but if he can get a hold of Stiles, if he can get some of Jackson’s pack into the room, maybe they can help_.

He informs the paramedics that he is taking Jackson to the hospital as given his distress he wants him examined by someone that eh trusts, and given that he was just forcefully sedated by a man that has previously been responsible for the kidnapping and abuse of one friend and has now kidnapped another of his friends he doesn’t think that forcefully sedating him to allow them to examine him is a good idea. After getting Jackson into his car he briefly talks with his deputies, giving them instructions regarding the gathering of the information and evidence, and that they are to co-operate with the bureau’s agents.

He hears Jackson mumble something as he gets in the car, something that Gerard said apparently and it makes his blood run cold, ‘ _death is not the worst that can happen_ ‘.

\----

Gerard had this planned, he made sure he was seen by the public, just in case the other bitch was too out of it from the dart. He made sure that the van he carried the alpha’s bitch into was noticeable, that he was seen driving north out of Beacon Hills. He made sure that Derek Hale would know it was him, Gerard Argent, and not another hunter that had his bitch carrying his litter of unnaturally begotten pups. He had Saul waiting with a car in a secluded spot where they would swap over. Saul would drive the van back to the rental place two towns over. Gerard would take the bitch to its final resting place.

Gerard can see the fog of the drug start to wear off, he can see that the bitch is beginning to make a plan to overpower him and escape.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” he stares at the bitch through the rear-view mirror as he continues to drive along the track, “the wolfsbane rope you’re tied up with should hold you anyway, but if it doesn’t and you try to get away I’ll flip this car right over, it may kill me and not you, but what about that litter of little puppies you’re carrying, do you really want to risk their lives?” He could see when it gave up, just sunk back into the seat to wait its fate. It brought a smile to his face to see his plan start to come to fruition.

As Scott sat dejectedly looking out the window he hoped his pack found him in time, then the house came into view. The burnt out remains of the Hale house.

\----

Jackson is alone in the room with the nurse, Mrs McCall, Scott’s mom, and Dr Deaton. His heart shouldn’t be pounding like it’s about to burst out of his chest.

“It’s okay sweetie,” Scott’s mom is saying, “we just need you to take your shirt and pants off to examine you, we’re just going to make sure that you didn’t hurt yourself when you fell after you were hit with the tranquiliser.”

Jackson can feel himself heat with the blush that is rising. He sees the looking of dawning realisation cross Mrs McCall’s face.

“Don’t worry,” she gently lay a hand on his arm, “we’re not gonna judge you or make fun of you.”

No-one outside of the pack has seen him dressed like that, Lydia’s party doesn’t count it was a costume party, and he doesn’t count that time Greenberg walked into the toilets; he’s ignoring that time because Stiles dealt with it and Greenberg stays clear of them now. But the thought of Scott’s mom and Deaton seeing him, the embarrassment is making him so wet, and it’s making him so hard. If he takes down his pants the red satin French knickers with the black lace trim that he is wearing are going to have a dark stain in the back and front where they are so damp, and the front of them will be sticking out, pulled away from his body by how hard he is. He still doesn’t get why he gets like this when he is so embarrassed, why he gets turned on by being humiliated like this.

He unbuttons his shirt revealing the matching red bra with black straps and black lace trim; he pulls the shirt off and hangs it on the back of a chair. He keeps his back to them as he toes off his shoes and unbuckles his belt; opening his slacks and bending down as he pushes them over his ass, revealing the cut of his knickers. He folds his pants and places them on the chair. While he is still turned with his back to Scott’s mom and Deaton he surreptitiously tries to rearrange himself in his panties so that his erection isn’t so obvious. He can feel how wet his ass is and it only adds to his mortification and arousal. He holds his hands in front of himself as he turns around.

“Very nice matching set,” Mrs McCall says, “did you buy them for yourself?”

“No,” Jackson feels the flush intensify on his cheeks, “Stiles bought them for me.”

Everyone turns at the sound of the door opening to see the shocked expression of Jackson’s parents standing there.

\----

Stiles is exhausted.

He, and his mom’s locket that is his focus, are _smoothing_ over a lot of different people to keep hidden certain facts, like a submissive pack of werewolves and that he is their half-Fae Master.

First it was the FBI, _convincing_ them to let his dad, the sheriff, take Jackson’s statement and then share the information with them.

Then persuading the hospital staff to let the pack into the private room with Jackson and that only nurse McCall, Scott’s mom, and Dr Deaton would treat Jackson; also smoothing over the fact that Deaton was a vet not a human doctor. 

Then Jackson’s parents walked in on Jackson when he was only in his underwear. The satin and lace French knickers and bra. So he had to use his power to _assure_ them that they have seen him in just his knickers and bra before. Now they accept he has always worn such underwear, and they are _and always have been_ completely okay with that.

So yeah, after expending so much magic compelling people to accept or believe what he needs them to he is beyond tired.

His dad had talked to Scott’s mom before the pack got there, she was in the room with Jackson. Deaton was checking Jackson, declaring that the Jackson and the cubs he was carrying were fine. The strain of wolfsbane on the dart was only a powerful sedative.

Mrs McCall is sitting in a chair, shaking uncontrollably, as she tries to deal with the news that her son has been taken by Gerard Argent. As they try to understand what he meant when he said ‘ _death is not the worst that can happen_ ‘.

Derek is full of rage and frustration, needing to strike out at the threat and defend his Mate but unable to do so. Isaac fearful, what if Gerard is going to do to Scott what the other hunters did to him. Jackson is full of remorse, wishing he had not agreed to Scott’s plan to go the mall without, thinking that if he should have talked Scott out of it and that Gerard wouldn’t have gotten to him.

Danny wraps his arms around Jackson, hand brushing through his hair in reassurance. Stiles’ dad holds Mrs McCall, promising her that everything that can be done to find Scott is and every lead is being followed. Stiles has Isaac in a hug, his need for comfort being drowned out of Derek’s perception by the threat to his other Mate and unborn cubs, as he stalks around the room; the need to hunt down and eliminate the danger gnawing at him.

Stiles can see that Derek is close to bolting from the room to run around until he can catch the scent of his Mate and save him. He needs him to stay here and take care of Isaac.

“Derek,” Stiles calls to him, putting a little command into his voice to ensure he draws Derek’s attention.

When Derek turns to Stiles and sees the agitation and unease in Isaac he is torn between his Mates; but Isaac is there and the pull of the need to comfort him wins out.

As Isaac falls into Derek’s embrace Stiles walks over to Matt and envelops him in his arms.

\----

Gerard retrieved the spade from the trunk of the car and headed over to the side of the house and started digging. Scott recognised the spot he was digging at. He struggled against the bonds of the rope holding him, it burned against his skin. But he knew what Gerard was planning to do.

This is where Kate burned Derek’s family alive, the spot that Gerard is digging at is where Laura was buried after she was killed by Peter, and this wreck of a house is where Peter slit Kate’s throat killing her in front of Allison. Unless he can get free Gerard is going to kill him and his unborn babies and bury them here for Derek to find.

His struggles grow more frantic, but just as futile, as he sees Gerard coming back to the car, spade in hand. Gerard opens the door and drags Scott out onto the ground. The wind is rustling the leaves in the trees around them.

“No, please, don’t,” Scott pleads in desperation.

For Scott the world goes black when Gerard raises the spade and strikes it hard against his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my google results are correct then the anglicised version of Saul O’Taidhg would be Saul Tigh. _Wonder what inspired me to name him that?_
> 
> #### Excerpt from Chapter-13 -- True Colours
> 
> He felt the pull as soon as they were out of the steel and concrete of the hospital building. The wind rustling in the trees, blowing in the direction he just **_knew_** he needed to go.  
>  They head straight for his jeep. He’s driving, obviously, with Derek in the front passenger seat clearly feeling the pull in the same direction he is. Allison and Lydia are in the back. Oh, and Mrs McCall is with them.
> 
> Stiles knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince Derek to stay behind with Isaac. As soon as Derek realised that Stiles was going after Gerard nothing short of borrowing some mountain ash from Deaton would have been capable of stopping Derek following. And truthfully, Stiles couldn’t blame him, after what Gerard had done with Scott before, and had his hunter goons do to Isaac. And who knew what he planned to do to Scott now.
> 
> Allison and Lydia were there for back up in the event that Gerard had any goons still in tow. They would keep back and out of sight. If they spotted anyone the plan was for them to disable them with an arrow to the knee. Well, not specifically, but the plan was to disable any of Gerard’s gorillas, not to kill them. If possible.
> 
> Exactly why he was unable to keep Scott’s mom from coming along he really couldn't say. Other than being exhausted, and having seemingly drained his fairy mojo; he simply didn’t have the will to fight her on it once she said ‘ _If you aren’t leaving this to your dad and the FBI then neither am I, I'm coming with you. It’s_ **_my son_** _and_ **_my grandchildren_** _Gerard has, I need to do something._ ’  
> Stiles didn’t think it was important to point out that they were really more _grandpuppies_ at the moment. Even if it's where his thoughts went once she finished talking. It just didn’t seem appropriate.


	13. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Allison and Lydia are running and ducking between the people in their way, desperate to find their friends. Turning sharply they take the corridor on the left as they rush, pushing towards their destination. With their objective in sight they pull up short, the armed men milling around trying to look unobtrusive but standing out among the sea of people.

Stiles makes his way from the hospital door on the other side of the federal agents, passing his father talking to one of the men in suits. His right hand thrust into the pocket of his hoodie, showing the outline of a clenched fist through the fabric of the cloth. The scowl set on his face, his lips pinched tight holding in his anger.

“We have to find him, find Scott, before they do,” he nods towards the agents, “and before Gerard gets a chance to complete his plan,” he doesn’t have time for a civil greeting. His only concern is saving his best friend in the world, _HIS submissive_ , and stopping Gerard. This time permanently.

\------

He felt the pull as soon as they were out of the steel and concrete of the hospital building. The wind rustling in the trees, blowing in the direction he **_knew_** he needed to go.

They head straight for his jeep. He’s driving, obviously, with Derek in the front passenger seat clearly feeling the pull in the same direction he is. Allison and Lydia are in the back. Oh, and Mrs McCall is with them.

Stiles knew he wasn’t going to be able to convince Derek to stay behind with Isaac. As soon as Derek realised that Stiles was going after Gerard nothing short of borrowing some mountain ash from Deaton would have been capable of stopping Derek following. And truthfully, Stiles couldn’t blame him, after what Gerard had done with Scott before, and had his hunter goons do to Isaac. And who knew what he planned to do to Scott now.

Allison and Lydia were there for back up in the event that Gerard had any goons still in tow. They would keep back and out of sight. If they spotted anyone the plan was for them to disable them with an arrow to the knee. Well, maybe not specifically, but the plan was to disable any of Gerard’s gorillas, not to kill them. If possible.

Exactly how he was unable to keep Scott’s mom from coming along he really couldn’t say. Other than being exhausted, seemingly having drained his fairy mojo, he simply didn’t have the will to fight her on it when she said ‘ _If you aren’t leaving this to your dad and the FBI then neither am I, am I coming with you. It’s_ ** _my son_ and _my grandchildren_** _Gerard has, I need to do something_.’

Stiles didn’t think it was important to point out that they were really more _grandpuppies_ at the moment. Even though it is where his thoughts went once she finished talking. It just didn’t seem appropriate.

\------

Saul is sitting in the interrogation room. His brother, Gerard, clearly underestimated the sheriff and deputies of the Beacon Hill Police Department. He never even made it out of their jurisdiction.

They were supposed to follow his trail. He was the decoy leading them away from Gerard. Making sure that they followed the sightings of the van while Gerard dealt with the pack of mangy dogs responsible forhis daughter’s, _Saul niece’s_ , death.

Still, the sheriff, his deputies and the FBI are all concentrated on him, and searching along the route where the van has been spotted. So that will give Gerard time to bury the dog he has. The FBI are currently checking out his driver’s licence that shows he is Saul O’Taidhg from Oregon, and his claim that he owns a small motel close to St Helens. It’s about a twelve hour drive if you take the I-5 to get back there from here, close to fifteen hours if you take the I-80.

Saul wonders what is going to happen when they finally realise that the two forms of identification he had on him are not fake, but that the one where is name is listed as Saul Tighe is just the anglicised spelling of his adoptive parents’ surname. When they realise that he is not his twin brother and they don’t actually have any evidence that he knows what Gerard is doing.

It has always amazed Saul that despite the fact that he and his brother were raised apart they both were involved in hunting. Neither of them know why they were separated, and neither their birth parents nor Saul’s adoptive parents are around to ask about it. Hell, they didn’t even know the other existed until Gerard walked into his motel a few years back when on a hunt with Kate. She was the only other one of the Argent family Saul has met. Maybe when this is over he’ll finally get to meet the rest of them.

\------

Danny, Jackson, Isaac and Pet were curled together on the bed Isaac shared with his Mates in their home. At this point it had become as much Derek’s home as Scott and Isaac’s. Isaac knew that, he and Scott had both heard Derek refer to it as home. They don’t think he realises that he does it, like when he won’t be there with them because he will be with Stiles he’ll say ‘ _I won’t be home tonight I’ll be at Master’s_ ‘.

Isaac likes the fact that they can call this home, that he can call Mrs McCall ‘mom’. But he still worries what’s gonna happen when the cubs are born. The room that Child Protection Services know as _his_ room will need to be a nursery. _What will happen if they find out? What would happen if they knew he slept with his two Mates? What will happen when his approaching heat comes?_ _He knows it is gonna be soon, the signs started a few days ago when his bathroom visits increased and he knows he will soon be cleaned out and ready._

_What if he becomes pregnant like Scott and Jackson? The thing is, he wants to be carrying Derek’s cubs like Scott is, he wants to feel his new family growing inside him and what worries him most... what if he doesn’t, he started taking the contraceptives when he was visiting Ms Morrell. He didn’t feel he could have this life with his pack then, now... now he wants it more than anything._

Isaac worries a lot. But what is worrying him right now is what Gerard is doing to Scott. Is it what the Rubers did to him? Is he making Scott lose the cubs?

He can’t hold back the distress filled whine. Danny and Jackson both tighten their grip around him, nuzzling into his neck to comfort him. He relaxes into their embrace, but the worry doesn’t leave him, can’t leave him; not until he knows Scott is safe and home with them.

\------

Stiles is following the wind. The pull he feels guiding him to a particular destination. The pull that matches the changes in the rustling of the leaves in the trees around them as they twist and flutter in the direction he needs to go.

Soon he is driving out of town, taking a familiar road. A road he has travelled many times before and he knows exactly where this will end. But if he drives there now Gerard will hear them approach. He has to think of a way to get there without Gerard knowing they are coming.

As they near the bend in the road where the hunters attack he feels the stronger pull of the land at the copse of trees before the dirt track that lead to the Hale property. The lights of the jeep go out as the engine dies.

“Come on, baby don’t do this,” he pleads; the car ignoring his pleas. It’s then he sees the glow through the windshield, coming from the trees. And everyone in the jeep is looking toward the light, the flowing dark waist-length hair, the billowing of the white dress in breeze; all surrounded in the blazing light.

“Quickly Tighearnach,” she calls to him, “this way, you don’t have much time left to save them.”

Stiles recognises the voice, remembers when it was in his head the first time his true form manifested. But now he knows who it belongs to. **_It’s his mom’s voice_**.

\------

“Isabel?” Mrs McCall can’t hide the shock from her voice as they head towards the clearing, “How...?” she can’t quite form the words to complete the question she wants to ask.

“Hello Melissa, it has been a while...” Iseabail, or Isabel as she called herself outside of the Fae realm, Stilinski’s greeting to her human old friend is interrupted as her son cuts in.

“ ** _Mom_** ,” Stiles says, “I thought you couldn’t be here anymore, that you needed to stay in the... yanno... _other place_.” 

“To keep you safe I do, and I will need to go back soon,” Mamma Stilinski quickly says, moving out of his reach when he moves to hug her, “if we aren’t quick they will discover the portal I opened to come here, so please, we need to use this, _your_ land, and you need to _will_ it to take us to where your wolf is being held.”

“My land?” Stiles questions his mom.

“We don’t have time for me to explain everything,” his mom looks at him affectionately, “I wish we did, but they can’t know I came here, they can’t know where you are. Just trust me, you fed the land with your blood, and the blood of your enemies. You poured powerful magic into it and now it answers to your needs, your will. _This land will build your Sithen when you are ready to claim it_. For now just start heading in the direction that you are being pulled, to your missing wolf, _and_ ** _will_ the land to take you there**.”

Melissa has questions, a lot of questions, like, _what other place? Why does she need to return there? If Isabel Stilinski is alive does her husband know? And who was in the coffin that was buried at Isabel’s funeral? Does this make her the other women? Why would Isabel not want to hold and hug her son?_ But those can wait, the wolf that they are here to find, _that for some reason Isabel keeps referring to as_ ** _Stiles’_ wolf** , is her son; and saving him, and her grandchildren, is far more important.

Derek can’t contain the low growl of frustration. Stiles should be leading him to his Mate. Instead he is talking, and okay it’s with his mom, and he misses her, Derek knows that feeling. His whole family is gone. And yes, he is making a new one with Scott and Isaac, and his pack. But he still aches at the memory of his mom, dad, his sisters, Laura and Cora. _He had Laura with him for a while until Peter took her life in his madness_. So yes, Derek does understand Stiles’ need to savour any contact he can have with his mom, **_but_** , Derek knows Scott is in danger, is near, and they need to save his Mate.

Lydia and Allison quietly hang back. They are both smart enough to realise that if this is Stiles’ mom, and Stiles’ given name is **_TEER-nakh_** , his mom is a full-bloodied Fae, Sidhe of the Unseelie Court, and Stiles had told them that magic is fading in the Unseelie Court Sithen and all Unseelie Fae were _forced_ to return to the Fae Wyld. His mom, Isabel, has already indicated that she is worried that they, others in the Fae Wyld, will find out that she has opened a portal back here; that they need to be quick before the others find her and Stiles.

“Stiles,” Lydia says with an air of authority, “maybe we should listen to your mom and get a move on before it’s too late, hmm?”

Everyone can see the crease form across Stiles’ forehead, his displeasure at the hint of a command.

“Indeed we must,” his mother says before he can reply, her gaze fixed on a rose bush, five buds preparing to bloom, but two are beginning to fade, “quickly my _little lord_ , let your land show the way and will it to speed us there.”

Stiles calms himself, listens to the pull he feels, the tug towards the Hale house. He turns and walks towards it, willing that he and those with him were there and ready to deal with Gerard, ready to save Scott.

\------

They reach the edge of the woods quicker than Stiles knew they should. It was as if every single step were twenty, or more. The trees and roots and bushes were no obstacle, no hindrance in their progression. In a scant few minutes they were at edge seeing Gerard place a spade against the wall of the house. A slight mound of earth just visible behind him; Stiles and Derek recognised the position of it. It was where Laura had been buried. Iseabail’s voice sounded in everyone’s head, ‘ _I will place you where you are needed_ ‘. Then suddenly they were no-longer at the trees, but were beside the house confronting Gerard.

Derek and Melissa are behind Gerard. Stiles is in front of him, with Allison and Lydia flanking either side.

Derek falls on the mound of earth, his wolf unleashed and scrambling to free his Mate from the ground; clawed hands digging the earth furiously, a frenzy of flying soil as he desperately tries to reach him.

“Well if it isn’t the little wannabe Shaman,” Gerard sneers at Stiles, “I have to say this is rather unexpected, I didn’t expect you to find us so soon. Though you’re probably still too late.”

The chortle of laughter that Gerard lets out does nothing to cool Stiles’ rising anger. Stiles lifts his head to look at him through blackened eyes.

“I’m not Derek’s **_Shaman_** ,” blood spills from his mouth when he runs his tongue over the razor sharp teeth, “I’m his **_Master_**.” He pulls his ripped shirt from his shoulders, as his wings flap behind him 

Gerard stares open mouthed at _the thing_ standing before him. The pale shimmering skin, the blood red, blood soaked lips, from which the rows of thin sharp points of white teeth peek through, the obsidian orbs that are now his eyes, and the large leathery bat-like wings. A creature that his mind cannot fathom... _What is it?_

In the time that Gerard stood trying to work out what Stiles was Melissa McCall had picked up the spade that he had used to dig the grave he had thrown Scott into and swung it at his head. It landed with a satisfying crack against Gerard’s skull.

“That is for trying to kill my son,” as Gerard staggered forward she swung the spade again hitting the side of his face, “and that is for trying to kill my unborn grandchildren,” Gerard staggered round to face her as she drew the spade through the air smashing against his face, “and that is for arranging what those sick **_monsters_** did to Isaac.”

Gerard staggers backwards, his senses dulled as he tries to recover from the assault from an enraged and protective mother. He is caught in Stiles’ grasp.

“Melissa,” Iseabail calls out to her, “please help Derek free Scott, he will need you to remove the vines of wolfsbane Gerard bound him in, Allison, Lydia, both of you should help too.”

Derek has ignored everything happening around him, he is solely focused on his Mate, on Scott, and his cubs. Nothing matters except saving Scott and their cubs.

While Melissa runs to where Derek is uncovering Scott’s face from the earth, Allison and Lydia look to Stiles.

“Leave Gerard to me,” his voice a low rumbling growl. They quickly move to help free Scott from the not so shallow grave Gerard had buried him in.

Melissa has never seen Derek in his beta wolf form, well not since walking in on him and Scott at the motel. Now his eyes are burning red and he is frantic, desperately trying to free Scott from the earth and from the ropes and vines bound around him. The distress and fear reeling from him are clear. Even willingly injuring himself in an effort to try and get the wolfsbane off of Scott; snarling at anyone who tried to help or came near to touching Scott. She was finally able to get through to him, to get past the instinctual animal mentality concerned for and trying to protect his Mate and make the rational human side see that he had to let her, Allison and Lydia remove the wolfsbane vines and ropes that bound Scott.

Scott’s breathing was shallow, his pulse weak. They need to get him to a hospital. Derek gathers him in his arms and they turn to where Stiles and Gerard were, but there is no sign of either; nor of Stiles’ mom.

Derek runs, carrying Scott, as he heads for the woods, heading back the way they came and back to Stiles’ jeep. Melissa, Allison and Lydia trailing behind him; Allison keeping her eye on their surroundings, watching for any other signs of threat.

\------

“What _demon out of hell_ are you?” Gerard slurs trying to focus on Stiles.

“I’m not a demon from hell,” Stiles venomously seethes in Gerard’s face, “I’m a god. A god of righteous retribution and vengeance.”

“Tighearnach,” his mother’s tone warning, “May the goddess and consort forgive you.”

Stiles grips Gerard tightly by the arms and beats his wings as Gerard shouts at him to ‘get your hands off me, let me go’. They rise into the air and Stiles speeds them up, high into the sky and away from the house, towards the grove of trees where Stiles bled out, Gerard screaming in fear, “No, what are you doing, no let me go!”

“Are you sure you want me to let you go?” Stiles laughingly says, “It’s a long way down.” But Stiles has other plans, he beats his wings harder, taking them higher, purely to see the look of terror in Gerard’s face, before lowering them both back to land amongst the copse of trees again.

“You wanted to bury Scott in the ground while he was still breathing,” Stiles’ grin is maniacal, and his teeth stark white against the blood red of his lips that standout bright and colourful from the shining paleness of his skin, “I think a just vengeance will be that you can suffer that same fate. Why don’t you join your friends Gerard, I’m sure you’ll be happy to see them again; _however briefly_.”

Stiles pushes Gerard away from him. Gerard staggers over the roots of the trees, confused by Stiles’ words. Then he feels something slither over his foot, he thinks a snake. He looks for a snake, but it felt wrong, it felt hard and rough. His foot is caught, entangled in the roots. He tries to back out from where he stepped, but falls backwards on his ass. It is then he notices, the roots are moving, have wrapped around his ankle, _no his ankles_ , winding their way up is legs. His scream echoes around the woods as he is dragged to the base of one of the trees, the roots parting and lifting from the ground to reveal the decomposing body entwined beneath. The sound of sheer terror ripped from Gerard’s throat as he was pulled towards the body and under the tree, pulled down beside the rotting corpse. The sounds died as the roots interwove around him pulling the earth down and encasing him.

Derek is the first to catch up to Stiles, Scott held tightly in his arms. Allison and Lydia are close behind followed by Melissa. They look around for Gerard.

“Where’s Gerard?” Melissa asks.

“He met up with an old friend,” Stiles smirks. It causes Derek to look around at the trees, remembering the last encounter in this wooded area.

“He got away?” Melissa panics as she looks around the clearing they are in.

“No,” Derek simply states.

“We need to get Scott the hospital,” Melissa says, still warily looking around her for signs of Gerard.

“We’d be better taking him to Deaton,” Lydia declares, “there will be less questions that we can’t answer, and he already knows that Scott is pregnant.”

“And also it’s closer. It will give us time to get our story together for the FBI and the police,” Allison adds.

Stiles turns to his mom, noticing that she is glancing furtively over her shoulder. Her expression worried, almost fearful.

“Mom,” he quietly says, walking towards her.

“My little Tiger,” he smiles fondly on him, “I don’t have much time left.”

“You aren’t really here are you?” Stiles asks, “Not totally, not physically. You’re still there in the Fae Wyld, in the Unseelie Court. Aren’t you?” He can’t keep the sadness, the disappointment out of his voice.

“Yes,” the bleakness of her own voice in reply reflecting her own sorrow, “I couldn’t fully return here, they would have known the instant I crossed over. Please, I don’t have much time. Your powers are growing, you have already manifested one of your hands of power, the hand of blood, but having a pack of werewolves you won’t have two as most of our kind do, you will have four hands of power in addition to your magic. But be careful. The power can twist you. Never be callous and cruel my son, never use your magic for your personal gain. Remember the Rule of Three. Trust your natural instincts, but control them, don’t let them control you.”

“The Rule of Three?” Stiles asked.

“Oh no,” his mom was looking behind her, “I have to go, I have to move this side of the portal before they know where you are, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

There is a shimmer of light as his mother fades from view, the light collapses into ball floating off until it disappears from view. But they all heard the screams, the screams that didn’t stop, that only quieted as the light faded in the distance.

“Stiles...” Melissa starts, wanting to say something to comfort him even though she doesn’t know where to start.

“We need to get Scott to Deaton,” Stiles cuts her off, forcefully making his way back to his jeep, “we need to work out how we spin this for the feds, and give my dad something he can put in his report without losing his job.

\------

The journey to Deaton’s is quiet. Derek is in the back of the jeep with Scott nearly unconscious on his lap. Derek is nuzzling his Mate’s neck, cheek and chin; his need to comfort his Mate, and himself, overwhelming him, the almost silent whimpers of distress and worry rolling from between Derek’s lips. Scott weakly leaning back into his Mate’s touches his need for, and to, comfort mirroring Derek’s. Melissa and Allison are in the back of the jeep sitting on either side of Derek. Lydia is in the front passenger seat beside Stiles.

Nobody talks.

“Scott is going to be fine,” Deaton declares, “And the cubs are recovering just as quickly as Scott is. The three of them need rest, comfort, their pack and plenty of fluids. I’d suggest healthy fruit and vegetable shakes.”

Scott is lying on a blanket thrown over the metal examination table. Derek holds one of his hands tightly in both of his own. There is an oxygen mask over Scott’s nose and mouth.

“He has already coughed up some earth, but he’ll need plenty of fluid to help his throat, there are some minor abrasions in the lining of his throat that will not be able to full heal until the passageway is cleared,” Deaton continues, “He’s getting some oxygen now, but the priority is fluid to ease the abrasions and rest to help the cubs.” 

\------

Things almost went wrong when they got to the hospital.

There were too many things going on at once for Stiles to keep control, to stop the wrong questions being asked and half-answers being pushed for explanation. He was exhausting himself running interference between the police, the feds, the hospital’s medical staff and Scott, Derek, Allison, Lydia and Scott’s mom. Scott’s mom who was avoiding his dad.

It didn’t help that his own emotional control was on a knife edge. He didn’t want, **_he couldn’t_** , talk to his dad right now. _Not after what happened in the woods, with his mom_. How could he talk to him about saving Scott from Gerard and _not mention_ that his mom had sort of been there? And having said that she had been there how could he avoid explaining why she wasn’t here? The screams of pain and terror from Gerard hadn’t affected Stiles one bit; the bastard was trying to kill Scott. But his mom. Somewhere in the Fae Wyld someone was hurting her because she had come here and helped him. She hadn’t really been here. He hadn’t been able to touch her, to hug her. If he had to try and explain, to talk to his dad about it, he was going to fall apart. _He was holding it in, all the pain, frustration, the fear; fear that he was responsible, again, for what was happening to his mom_. He’d always felt that he was the cause of her not being ‘alive’, that he had somehow caused her death. It was never what his dad had said, it was just the way he didn’t say, and now Stiles knew he’d been right. Sort of. His dad and mom weren’t together because she had to try and protect him. _And now, she was doing the same thing again and **suffering because of him**_.

How could he talk to his dad, explain what had happened and not see that look of disappointment that his eyes would hold?

 ** _No, Stiles couldn’t do that, not right now_** ; so he kept himself busy running between the various bodies and covered up that there were werewolves, and magic involved, that Gerard was buried alive, well probably not alive now, under a tree with the other hunters that had tried to hurt his pack.

And he nearly failed at that too. Stiles was busy convincing an FBI agent that there was no need to talk to Scott, that the sheriff will get his statement and pass the details on while he could see at the other end of the corridor by the reception desk Scott’s mom was having difficulty getting a doctor not to examine Scott and accept that the scans and notes are all in order. He nearly blows it, he nearly does a Greenberg, and not in the way Greenberg fucks up so much that coach doesn’t let him play when they have a lacrosse match, but in the way he fucked up with Greenberg. He only just pulls himself back in time, remembering his mom’s words, ‘ _But be careful. The power can twist you. Never be callous and cruel, never use your magic for your personal gain. Remember the Rule of Three._ ‘ He was callous with Greenberg, and was nearly just as cold in dealing with the FBI agent.

He managed to persuade the agent subtly enough that his time would be better spent at the sight where they found the car and just made it to the doctor before he opened the door to Scott’s room. So he didn’t examine Scott and find his injuries healing faster than they should.

They were even able to convince the authorities, who were in need of a version of the truth, _rather than the real truth_. Stiles was even thinking of trying to copyright the phrases ‘Acceptable Truth’ and ‘True Truth’.

The version they gave was that they had been driving back to Mrs McCall’s house when they saw a car and the driver looked like Gerard Argent. They wanted to be sure before calling the authorities and followed it. When they saw what he was doing they knew they didn’t have time to get the FBI or police out there, so they snuck around him. Stiles distracted him while Mrs McCall crept up behind, picked up the spade that Gerard had been using and whacked him on the head with it three times knocking him unconscious. They dug Scott out of the grave and then noticed that Gerard was nowhere to be seen. They knew Scott needed urgent medical care, Mrs McCall is a nurse, so they stopped at the first medical facility they came to, Dr Deaton’s Clinic. Stiles again persuaded everyone that the fact Deaton is a vet doesn’t matter, just as he had done when Isaac was being treated.

Now it was time to go home and relax. Gerard was no-longer a threat, at last.

\------

“So,” his dad’s voice startles him as he is throwing some clothes into an overnight bag to take back to Scott’s, “your mom showed up, sort of, to help save Scott.”

With his dad’s voice the words ‘ _your mom showed up_ ‘ broke the dam Stiles had built around his emotions, he could no-longer hold back the flood of tears that fell as he stood rooted to the spot, the shirt he held gripped tighter in his grasp as he needs to hold onto something.

Every heartfelt apologetic sob tumbling from his lips and the tears tracking down his face leave John Stilinski confused and needing to comfort his son. _Why was Stiles apologising?_ He pulls Stiles into a hug, wrapping his arms around his son and holding him tightly to him.

“Stiles, son, what’s wrong?” John asks his distraught son, “What are you apologising for?”

“ _It’s my fault_... _it’s because of me she’s gone_...” Stiles halting confesses all his pent up fears and self-blame between his wailing tears, “ ** _It’s my fault they’re hurting her now_**.”

John pulls his son even tighter against him, needing to take away his son’s pain and make Stiles understand that none of what happened was his fault.

“Now you listen to me, none of what happened, or is happening with your mom is your fault,” John doesn’t want to think what might be happening, he remembers enough of what happened when she was forced to go back. “Your mom went back to protect not just you, but me too.”

“What?” Stiles lifts his head from his dad’s shoulder, confusion showing in his black eyes.

“Your mom is a very forceful women, there were many Fae who didn’t want to heed the Queen’s summons for all the Unseelie Fae to return to the Court in the Fae Wyld. They all knew that the magic was fading, that the Queen wanted to concentrate all the magic in the court. Your mom was one of the ones that thought that the Queen’s court was part of the problem.

When she bound your powers to hide you she thought that would be enough to protect us. But the Queen had given orders to leave no reason for the Fae being brought back to the realm to ever leave it again. They were going to kill us. Your mom gave a solomn vow that if we were spared she would return willingly and never leave the Fae Wyld again. Your mom was very specific on the wording so that it left no way for the Fae to cause us harm. She did that because she loved me and she loves you and I love you very much.

So if you were to blame then so am I, but I don’t believe that, do you?”

“I guess not,” Stiles weakly smiles while wiping the tears from his eyes, “thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome kiddo,” his dad ruffles his hand through the buzzcut of his son’s hair as they both smile at each other.

\------

The pack are squeezed into Scott, Derek and Isaac’s bed.

“Seriously,” Stiles grumbles, “we need to get a bigger bed to sleep in.”

Scott and Isaac are in the middle diapered and in their wolf onesies, taking comfort in the warmth and pack around them. Derek is wrapped around Scott as tight as possible. Jackson is lying beside Isaac, and Danny is spooning against Jackson’s back. Derek, Danny and Jackson are naked. Jackson wanted a night without wearing anything to bed and Stiles told him that if that was what he wanted that was fine.

Pet is curled up over Stiles’ and Derek’s legs as usual; naked except for his collar, cock cage sheath and tail butt-plug.

As Stiles looks over his pack, safe and sound asleep, he vows he will protect them, keep them safe and make sure they have anything in the world that they might want and need from him. As Stiles falls into his own deep sleep his magic leaks out and mingles in the dreams of two of his pack.

Isaac suckling on the pacifier in his mouth and dreaming of Scott’s breasts, large and filled with milk as he suckled and nursed from them.

Matt still dreaming of having a real tail to show his Master how he feels, to wag when he is happy and drop between his legs when he is sad.

\------

In the morning Matt doesn’t have time to wonder at the itchy red blotch that had appeared on his skin over his coccyx. Isaac has gone into heat. Unlike Jackson, Isaac has been taking the contraceptive pills that Deaton prepares for them. He’d been taking them since shortly after his first session with Ms Morrell.

Isaac looks up with glassy eyes, the blood rushing in his ears as his heat rises. Derek looks down at him and Isaac sees the red of his lust filled love bleeding into Derek’s eyes as he pulls the zipper of Isaac’s onesie down. Derek leans over him and takes his mouth in gentle kisses, soft and too fleeting. As Derek works his way down Isaac’s body, with slow and loving languid lips brushing against Isaac’s neck and chest, Stiles, Danny, Jackson and Pet cover Isaac’s face with kisses, light brushes against his lips and eyes, gentle licks and nips against his neck and jaw. When they leave to give him time with his mates Scott takes Isaac’s head in his hands and licks along Isaac’s lips before he claims his Mates mouth, Isaac moans his need into Scott.

Derek has pulled Isaac’s onesie completely off of him, and Isaac hadn’t noticed he was so lost in the love from his pack and Mates. As he removes the clean diaper from Isaac, Derek takes his hard length into his mouth and Isaac cannot contain his needy release.

Scott, Isaac and Derek shower first. The constant touching and signs of affection from his Mates keeping his heat under control with the promise of what is to come.

Stiles, Danny, Jackson and Matt shower, dress and go to fix breakfast while Scott and Derek take Isaac through his first wave of heat.

Scott is lying on his back in the centre of the bed, Isaac is on all fours over him. Their tongues fighting for dominance of their kiss as Derek slides his fingers into Isaac’s dripping passage, seeking out that sweet spot as he prepares him. Derek’s shaft as hard and needy as both of his Mates. 

Isaac works his way down Scott’s jaw and neck with needful nips and licks as Derek comes to rest fully against him, and slowly draws his way out again. The pace slow and languid. Isaac’s biting teeth and licking tongue work down to Scott’s leaking nipples, his tongue brushes over the sensitive and _deliciously_ swollen flesh. Isaac looks up at Scott’s wanton face through amber hooded eyes into Scott’s own gold-lit blown pupils, Isaac’s claws digging into the sheets as he fights to control himself, to not suckle at Scott’s nipple and feed at his breast. They have been told not to, that stimulation of Scott’s nipple could cause him to start contractions, but the desire to feed from Scott is strong. With a sudden lunge Derek’s knot breaches through Isaac’s muscled entrance causing him to rear up and back against Derek’s chest. The quick short thrusts of Derek inside him, the knot swelling against his prostate taking Isaac over the edge as his seed sprays over Scott’s belly and chest.

They rest. Eat the breakfast that the rest of the pack bring into the room with the scent of Isaac’s heat causing the rising lust in all the wolves, bring their wolf to the surface. Making them quickly lose control their shifting, all forced to stay in their beta form, hungry for more than food.

Stiles and Danny take Isaac’s through the next wave of his heat. Derek and Scott already in need of a shower again. Scott runs his palm over his chest, sure that his chest seems enlarged, more filled out than it has ever been, even compared to when he started producing milk for his unborn cubs. The sounds from the bedroom distract him from his thoughts however as their Master fucks Isaac to another orgasm as Danny fills his mouth.

Jackson is sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, Scott is sitting on Jackson’s knee with his head leaning back on Jackson’s shoulder. Pet is kneeling at their feet on the floor, licking and sucking at Scott’s balls and hard shaft, and at Jackson’s throbbing cock stretching out beneath Scott’s balls. 

Derek is lying on his back on the bed, Isaac being held still, fully impaled, on his cock as Danny pushes his own hard length into the throbbing hole beside Derek’s cock. Isaac gasps at the intrusion, the stretch and burn he feels only fuelling his heat, his need to be fucked and bred by the more dominant wolves using him. Never before did he realise what it meant to be filled as the two cocks bring him pleasure beyond anything he knew he could feel. Fully impaled on Derek there is no way for him to push back as he is forced to wait on Danny to push forward.

Stiles is standing over the three wolves on the bed, feeding his own hard length into Danny’s willing mouth. As Isaac raises and lowers himself on Derek’s and Danny’s cocks the contact of their Mates causing both knots to swell in him, locking them inside him. Stretching him further than he has ever been, causing him roar out his release as he coats Derek’s chest and stomach, clenching against the swollen knots inside him, as they both continue to fill him with their seed pumping their release deep within him. Stiles grabs Danny’s head and thrusts deeply back and forth until he comes to a shuddering halt as feeds his seed into Danny’s mouth.

They collapse exhausted to the bed, sealed together within Isaac. It’s going to be a draining three days.

\------

The dark skinned, young looking, wolf strides towards the dais where his Mistress sits. He looks young, but then he has hardly aged since entering his Mistress’s service over fifty years ago. That is one of the perks of giving your submission to a Fae. They are immortal and once a mortal accepts a Fae as their Master, or Mistress, their own aging slows and then stops when they are of age. He has looked like an eighteen year old human for the last thirty years. Bitten when he was fifteen, and accepted his Mistress that same year.

He kneels at the dais and bares his neck to his Mistress.

“Boyd, my most trusted Death,” Boyd bows his head and raises his eyes to look up at his Mistress, Morrígan, the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Queen of the Unseelie Court.

“Mistress?” he asks of her.

“Has my niece’s daughter spoken of where her off-spring is hidden?”

“No Mistress. We have an imprecise location, the portal was not moved far from its original point, but we have not been able to gain further information as to the whereabouts of The Lady Iseabail’s son and his wolves,” the wolf drops his gaze to the floor, “I’m sorry to have failed you Mistress.”

“Then I must give you a chance to redeem yourself my Brutal Death.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

“You will take six of my Deaths with you and travel through the portal, locate the little Lord and bring him **_and his magic_** back to me,” the Queen smiles down on him, “ ** _Alive_**.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Boyd looks back up at his Mistress, “I will find him and bring him back to you alive.”

“Which of your packmates will take with you?”

“Kali, Aiden, Ethan, Erica, Ennis and,” he licks him lips in nervousness at asking for the Queen’s current least favourite, “Deucalion, Mistress, he is the most insightful of us and would be of aid in returning with your niece’s daughter’s son.” Boyd does not know what Deucalion did those decades ago to cause the Queen such anger that she took his sight, but he knows he may need his abilities and knowledge to succeed. He has not been in the mortal world since accepting the Queen as his Mistress, he does not know how it has changed.

“Very well, but you will also take my Beautiful Death,” Boyd knows Cora has been in this realm for less than a decade, he has been here fifty years and has not been allowed back to the mortal world, “as I personally trained her for my needs she is my perfect assassin; she will be able to help you eliminate the little Lord’s wolves and anyone else holding him to that realm.”

“Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Selection of mini-Scenes from Protecting a Submissive Pack
> 
> ##### Coming Autumn 2013
> 
> “Four?” Jackson paled slightly, “I’m having four cubs?” He asked Deaton again as if he couldn’t quite believe it. But the look on Deaton’s face said there was something more, something he hadn’t said. “What aren’t you telling me Doc?”  
> Deaton didn’t have his usual stoic and inscrutable face.  
> “With female omegas it is not uncommon for them to develop additional pairs of mammary glands, it has been known, though very rarely, to also happen to male omegas if they have quadruplets or more cubs.”  
> Jackson couldn’t make sense of what Deaton had said, he must have misheard him.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Scott was putting on the nursing bra he had bought with Jackson, but it just wasn’t right. He almost couldn’t fit into the A-cup, but they bought this as it was a size bigger than he needed and he could pad it out with the nursing pads for the milk leaking from his nipples.  
> It just wasn’t fair… if it wasn’t bad enough that his ankles were swollen, and he couldn’t look down and see his feet past the twins kicking his bladder near constantly, _now_ his pecs have turned into breasts. He just feels so fat and unattractive.
> 
> Derek sees the hurt puppy look in Scott’s eyes. He stands behind him and wraps his arms around, cupping his hands under the swollen mound of his belly where their cubs are waiting to be born.  
> “I love you Scott,” Derek says kissing the back of his head, “you’re beautiful.”
> 
> \---------
> 
> Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like he had been transported back in time and there, walking towards him, was his sister Laura.  
> “Hello brother.”  
> At her words his breath caught, his heart stopped and heavens opened with their tears.
> 
> \---------
> 
> “No, Cora don’t!”  
> Too late did Derek see what she was going to do, he was across the room too far away to stop her. Cora’s razor sharp claws were slicing through the air aiming at his new-born cub’s throat.
> 
> \---------
> 
> “ **Get the fuck away from my Mate!** ” Scott roared as he sailed through the air knocking the wolf attacking Derek backwards. He landed on her and drew his arm down in an arc, his claws cutting into her throat and through the arteries. As the red dimmed and went out in her eyes he turned to look into Derek’s alpha red with his own golden amber eyes turning silver.
> 
>  **The Queen's Deaths:**  
>  Aiden -- Deceitful Death  
> Boyd -- Brutal Death  
> Cora -- Beautiful Death  
> Deucalion -- Cunning Death  
> Ennis -- Wretched Death  
> Erica -- Wicked Death  
> Ethan -- Cherished Death, Fertile Death [Barren Death]  
> Kali -- Vicious Death  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.


End file.
